A New Beginning
by Mistwood
Summary: During the months passed since the war, Draco Malfoy has become a changed person. This is the story of his final year as he deals with his new outlook on the world. Including his outlook on a certain young witch.   Rated M for language. Slightly fluffy.
1. Friends Become Foes

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! So this first chapter probably isn't the BEST because it's more of an explanation as to what's going on in the wizarding world. The drama and romance unfolds in the next few chapters. I hope you like it and pleeeease don't forget to review! All ideas, comments, criticism etc are very appreciated. Thanks! (:**

_**I in no way, shape or form claim to own any part of the Harry Potter franchise, I am merely an obsessed fan who couldn't handle the series ending so had to write fanfics to keep myself sane ;P**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Friends Become Foes.<strong>

I had just finished packing my trunk and was putting on my cloak when my mother's voice echoed through the Malfoy Mansion from downstairs.

"Draco?"

"I'm ready mother," I called back and I grabbed my trunk and owl , and headed towards my bedroom door.

I spun around when I reached the frame and took one last look at my large room.

It was filled with boxes, neatly stacked and sealed with large spellotape.

It had been months since the war and destruction of Lord Voldemort and my father had been carted off to Azkaban.

My mother had managed to avoid getting sent to Azkaban too since she barely had anything to do with any of my father's previous exploits -

And it helped that she had an underage teenage wizard to look after. Not to mention enough money for the best lawyer group of wizarding lawyers there is. So she settled with 3 years probation and 2 years house arrest. I also got slapped with 2 years probation. If either of us put one toe out of line of the wizarding law then we would very likely be sent to Azkaban.

Since father's removal, our lives and house had been pretty blank.

My mother, with excessive support from me, decided to sell the Manor due the fact father had a life sentence.

She was to buy another smaller house.

Despite what he has done to me and countless others, I love my father. I sometimes wish I would rather not, but love is something that can't be controlled.

I chuckled out loud.

I'm so glad no one can hear my thoughts. I'm nothing like what I come off as to others.

I've changed a lot, too, though. Since the war and everything. It affected me a lot and I've had time to grow up and mature in the past few months.

I've begun to fully accept and understand how horrible Voldemort's side was.

I guess I just see things a lot differently after everything I've been through. I had already grown to realize how bad it all was before Voldemort was defeated.

Especially after the incident in my sixth year, when I was expected to follow through with murder under Voldemort's orders.

That really was a turning point, after all that.

But I couldn't allow myself to think about it at the time. Any further betrayal by a Malfoy would have resulted in dire consequences.

I knew Voldemort could read minds and my Occlumency wasn't that strong. So I didn't even dare to consider turning on him. I think my mother was on the same page as me with that one.

I left my expansive, cold, gray room for the last time and headed down the echoing marble stairs.

"Ready darling?" asked my mother's placid voice.

"Yes, I'm all set," I answered.

"Alright let's go."

We walked out the large front door leading to the courtyard and walked along the path to the enormous front gates. After exiting the drive-way and once out of our houses' spell protected vicinity, we disapparated.

A few seconds later we were standing in the bustling King's Cross Platform.

This would be the last time I boarded the train to head to school.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, and all damage was repaired, it was realised that the previous year wasn't a proper learning environment for the students. Not to mention most of the school were kicked out anyway so it was decided the students would redo the year that was disturbed by the Carrows and the war. This would result in there being a large number of first years this year and a lot of complaining seventh year "pure bloods" not wanting to repeat. Although.. I don't consider it repeating. It's not like they really learnt anything proper. Except perhaps the dark arts, how to be assholes, and how to torture supposed 'blood traitors'.

Man have I changed.. Just noticing about the way I think now.. It's as if I'm another person! In a way I suppose I am really..

I wondered what this year would be like for me. What with everything that happened with my father's involvement with Voldemort and his life sentence in Azkaban.

Will people notice I've changed? And what will they make of it?

How would they react?

My mother hadn't noticed it much but that's because I've always been good to her. She did pick out, though, that I was quieter. The war had really taught me a lesson. What that really meant wasn't that i talked less, but more so that I did have negative comments about everything all the time. Also I refrained from the term Mudblood and other discriminations. Big change for me, I know. If anyone knew the new me they'd probably die of shock.

While I had been standing on the platform thinking, other kids ran around me to see their friends.

That's another thing.

Friends.

Do I even have any now?

Now I've turned.. well.. "good" I guess. Would they hate me for it?

Even more...Do I even want to be friends with any of my old fellow Slytherins?

Who knows - maybe they've changed too.

But then again... If they haven't changed.. Why would I WANT to be friends with any of them. I would rather be a loner to be honest.

But I won't be horrible to them if they haven't. I will just be...civil.

Wow.. Maybe there's something wrong with me.. I used to strive to be horrible to everyone.

I don't want to start any crap so I'm gonna be civil with them. But if they are all still pricks then i don't want to be near them much. I never REALLY liked any of my school friends.. They were more of a convenience than anything. Particularly Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe's gone now.. Part of me did mourn for him at first. But then I realized what kind of person he was, and thought of how he turned on me in the end anyway.

There was a screeching sound and the train steamed up. Kids rushed around saying their final goodbyes and boarding the express.

I turned to my mother and hugged her tightly. It was going to be hard for her having to do the move alone. She didn't have Father around anymore and I wouldn't see her till Christmas.

Tears welled in her eyes as I pulled back and looked at her. She had become a lot softer at heart too. We had both become new people.

"Oh Draco I will miss you," she said smiling sadly.

"I will miss you too Mother," I replied hugging her once more.

"But we will owl each other all the time and I will see you at Christmas."

"I know," She said drying her eyes.

"Now off you go! Quickly." she shooed me.

"And don't forget to have fun and learn lots dear."

"I will try Mother" I answered waving as I stepped aboard the train with my trunk in hand.

I walked down the corridor and the train lurched forward slowly.

Many were full as I peered through the windows and I carried on down.

Nearer the end of the corridor I peered through and noticed some of my old Slytherin friends.

I knocked and opened the sliding door.

Blaise, Pansy, Goyle and Millicent looked up at me.

"Uh hey," I said looking at each of them.

"Oooh Draco!" Squeeled Pansy. Typical. She always did get on my nerves.

"Hey Malfoy," said Millicent.

"'Lo," Mumbled Goyle at the same time that Blaise nodded his greeting.

I put my trunk on the rack and sat next to Blaise.

Well...At least they don't seem to hate me.

I've become a new person, and I intend to be much better. Possibly even change the outlook on the name of Malfoy.

For me, it's a new beginning.

The trip to Hogwarts was a dull one.

Stuck with the usual Slytherin mob that I used to hang out with didn't make it very pleasurable.

All they did was bitch about things. Made me realise that that is what I actually used to be like.

Blaise complained of how one of his uncles was sent to Azkaban and Goyle grumbled something about his father going there too. He, too, was on probation for his involvement in the war. Seem to think it was unfair and unjust. Idiot. Even I could accept that I deserve what I got.

"Draco" cooed Pansy "You're awfully quiet. Is something the matter?" Her voice dripping in fake sympathy.

"Not really." I replied.

"I saw in the paper that your father got 15 years" said Blaise "Fucking Ministry doesn't have any respect for pure blood families. If there's anyone they should be throwing in there it's the Mudbloods!"

The others murmured in angry agreement.

"That's a bit of an idiotic outlook on things, considering everything that's happened don't you think?" I said.

Blaise looked confused and offended. "What do you mean..?"

"Well," I said "Considering the people you call "Mudbloods" never really did anything wrong, why should they go to Azkaban? It was Voldemort's followers who attacked them, not the other way around."

"Are you saying my Uncle, Goyle's father and your father all _deserve_d to go to Azkaban?" Blaise said heatedly.

"Well, in a way. Yes. You guys sit there complaining about your probations and your families sentences as if none of us deserved it. Have none of you even considered the fact that maybe we actually were in the wrong?"

"Are you fucking insane!" Blaise yelled, his face contorting with rage. "You've lost the plot Malfoy! What have you turned into some goody good now? Defending Mudbloods as if they were equals! Next thing you'll be good old chums with Harry Pothead and his Ginger boyfriend!"

Millicent and Goyle chuckled stupidly while the others gawked at me as if I had just grown three extra heads.

"I think it's you lot that are insane if you still haven't even woken up to reality after everything our world has been through! You need to accept that Voldemort and his followers were in the wrong! And stop discriminating against Muggle-borns as if they stole the magic from wizards. You know very well that's not possible!" I yelled getting hot-tempered.

The group look stunned. Blaise looked as if he had just been told that he is to get married to his cat and he didn't quite know how to react.

I lowered my voice a little. Yelling would just get Blaise even more worked up. "I'm not saying I_ like_ Muggle-borns, but it's about time this hate ended, don't you think? Look how much suffering your own families have had to go through simply because of their hatred. We're all human. We're all magical. So why is it a problem?"

Blaise stared at me in angry awe for half a minute before his face turned into a deadly stare and he said, "You're a traitor. Voldemort should have killed you and your family the first time you betrayed him. You're as good as a Muggle-born yourself."

And I actually thought they might have changed. What a joke.

With that, I stood up, grabbed my trunk and owl cage, and turned to leave without a backward glance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyyy, Ok so I know it's not TOO great but trust me it gets a lot better. I already the next few chapters done, I've just gotta dust them over. This chapter was more of an explanation. An introduction. An update of what's going on. Then the real story starts. Please, please, PLEASE let me know what yout thought. Any comments, ideas, constructive criticism etc would be of sooo much help and I really would appreciate it. Thank you! The next chapter will be up soon! (:**


	2. Muggleborns and Tomatoes

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. Please don't forget to leave a review, even if you hate it, let me know. All ideas and advice are very welcome!**

**CHAPTER 2: Muggleborns and Tomatoes.**

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of my ride in a compartment full of new first years (not repeating ones) who didn't recognize me for they were all muggle-borns and new to the magic world.<p>

They badgered me excitedly with questions about Hogwarts. I was being nice to them.. I've already "betrayed" my "friends" so no harm in attempting to be a better person by talking to these kids.

One of them named Jason, a small blonde boy, asked me if Hogwarts had something called a "tellyvishun" or whatever he called it. I asked him what it was and the small boy explained that it was a box with moving pictures in it that produced things called "moovees" and "shows" similar to a play like at the theatre.

Muggles are so weird..

I told him I'd never heard of it but explained that we did have paintings that moved.

Boy, THAT got a reaction out of them.. Couldn't shut them up for a while after that.

One of them was rambling on about something called a "sell fone" (some form of communication Muggles apparently use), when a disheveled and slightly stressed looking Granger pulled the compartment door open.

She examined the group of us, "Hello, My name is… Malfoy?" She said, her furrowed brow lifting in surprise.

"Funny, Granger.. I thought that was MY name" I smirked.

The First Years chuckled.

She rolled her light brown eyes, her brow furrowed once again in annoyance. "What are you doing in here with a bunch of First Years instead of your usual gang of Slytherins, Malfoy? Already picking out some new victims for the year?" She said accusingly.

"Actually Granger, I was having a perfectly civilized conversation with some new students."

Her eyes narrowed "Oh I'm sure you were" she said sarcastically.

"He was Miss," piped up squeaky-voiced Jason, "He was just telling us about how Hogwarts has moving pictures!"

Her brow lifted again in surprise as her eyes flicked to me, before she asked, "So you're a muggle-born?"

"Well that's what Professor Sprout told me I was when she came to explain everything to me and my family. So yeah, I guess."

"She told me that too" said another boy.

"And me!" said another, while all the others in the group nodded.

Granger turned to me again, "and you knew this?"

"Well it was kinda hard not to notice since they were so surprised at hearing that paintings could move.." I replied, "and because they were telling me about some weird shit they have in their world called a telly-vish-un " I sounded out the last word as best I could.

The First Years and Granger started to laugh hysterically for some reason, but her face soon dropped into seriousness. "Don't swear in front of first years!"

"Oh and what are YOU gonna do about it? Hex me and ruin your goody-good reputation?" I said smirking again.

I am trying to be a better person, but teasing Granger in a non-nasty way was actually quite entertaining.

"Actually," She said, "I was thinking more along the lines of detention with Professor Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest."

Now it was her turn to smirk.

"You can't do that." I said after a few seconds.

"Oh yes I can Malfoy" she replied, still smirking. "You see, I am currently Head I am your superior. Therefore, I can give you detention. Oh and what with Hagrid being a dear friend of mine, plus your past history with him, I'm pretty sure he'd be quite willing."

Shit.

"Anyway I'm not sure why you are sitting with a bunch of First Year muggle-borns but I can assure you if you try anything nasty.. You'll regret it." She looked at her watch and gave a little yelp, "I must hurry," she continued "Due to the double amount of First Years this year, Ernie and I are finding it quite difficult to manage all of our duties as Head Boy and Girl, therefore I'm in quite a rush."

"My name is Hermione Granger and I am Head Girl this year." She introduced herself to the First Years. "If you ever need any help or advice, feel free to come up to me whenever need be. I must be off; I've already wasted enough time. If you ever need to come find me, the Heads Dormitory is located on the fourth floor just around the corner from the stair case behind a big painting of Professor Albus Dumbledore."

She turned to leave but made a double take and said, "Long grey beard and glasses. His name is name should be engraved at the bottom of the painting. Tell him who you are and ask for either Ernie or myself and he will come let us know."

And with that she quickly swept out the compartment door and off to the next one.

The group of boys recommenced chatter amongst themselves.

Head Girl aye? Should have guessed.. Granger is every teachers favourite. I don't blame them really though, I guess. She is the perfect student.

I pulled out a book to read. Before long, the sky was starting to darken and the sun was setting in the west, splashing colours of magenta, indigo and gold along the horizon.

I could hear a shrieking sound and I woke up with my book in my lap.

The Hogwart's Express was screeching to a halt at the Hogsmeade platform.

I didn't even remember falling asleep. And I'm surprised I even managed to stay asleep that long considering how loud the First Years were.

I grabbed my trunk and owl cage and headed out the compartment door where the kids had already rushed through.

But I was stopped in my tracks. The carriage was lined up with people slowly moving in a line out the doors.

Granger really wasn't joking when she said there were a lot more students this year.

I was one of the last people to get off the train (since my compartment was the furthest from the exit) and I headed over to the Thestral drawn carriages. I had been able to see the dark, thinning creatures ever since I witnessed Dumbledore's death.

I cringed. I hated thinking about that night. That whole year in fact. It was a nightmare.

I regretted everything I ever had to do with any of Voldemort's plans. As much as I used to pretend I despised him, Dumbledore was a good man and didn't deserve to die. I almost hate myself for the fact that I actually tried to kill him.

I walked past each carriage looking for one with a spare seat.

There were none. It soon became clear that the First Years from last year were not to ride the little fleet of boats to Hogwarts again, but were to ride on the carriages instead.

I reached the very last carriage there was and saw an empty seat.  
>Just one problem.<p>

"You have GOT to be kidding me," moaned Granger when she saw me headed in their direction.

Weasley looked up to see what she meant and groaned.

I arrived at the carriage and Potter nodded politely, "Malfoy" he greeted from his seat next to Ginny.

I returned the nod, "Potter."

Since the war, Potter and I had seen each other on a few occasions. Once at my Father's trial, and once at my mine and my Mother's. During each of the hearing's he was a member of the Jury (opted by members of the Wizengamot due to his major influence and involvement in the war including the defeat of Voldemort).

At my father's court case Potter agreed with the requested sentence of 15 years in Azkaban. I didn't blame him to be honest. I didn't really have hard feelings against him for that. I, in his place, would have done the same thing considering all that my Father has done.

Besides, Azkaban had become new and improved since the war and Dementors were banished. Wizard guards were now in place so it's nowhere near as bad anymore.

But what shocked me, and many more, was that at my mine and my Mother's joint trial, he appealed to have our sentences reduced.

My Mother would have ended up in Azkaban for at least 2 years if it weren't for him. As for me, I would be in there for 4 or more years as well.

I consulted him afterwards.

Asked him why he did it.

He said didn't believe my Mother and I deserved to go to Azkaban, and that as much as he disliked both of us, he wasn't about to let that get in the way of what he felt was right. I thanked him.

That was the second time in our lives that we shook hands. I grew a lot of respect for him after that. I decided that the past needed to be put behind us. He seemed to agree.

Since then there was some sort of mutual agreement of civility between us. I'd seen him in Diagon Alley a few times and the general "Acknowledge and Nod" had become a sort of ritual for us.

"I am sorry to grieve you with my presence," I said as I boarded the carriage next to Neville, Luna and Ernie, who had been sitting silently, "But seeing as there is no other available carriage, I am forced to abide in this one."

Ron and Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"That's got to be the first thing I've ever heard you say that didn't involve some snide remark.." said Granger.

"And probably the first time you've ever apologized to someone no doubt." Added Weasley. "Are you feeling ill Malfoy?" he asked sarcastically.

"One would think so since I have to sit so close to something as repugnant as you, but no. I'm feeling rather fine actually, thank you for asking."

Granger's face contorted into wild silent laughter but Weasley didn't notice as he was facing opposite me whereas she was on the same side as him. Luna too let out a small, airy giggle and Harry turned away to hide a smile.

The carriage started to move. Now it was my turn to feel incredulous.

Granger was laughing at me insulting her boyfriend? The others had an excuse, Loonie Luna was off her rocker and would probably laugh at her own reflection and Potter and I were on some sort of civil level. But Granger?

"You're a wanker Malfoy," Ron said as his ears turned red, "Harry, you shoulda let this prick be carted off to Azkaban with his dear old Daddy so we wouldn't have to put up with his shit for another whole year."

I laughed, "Now, now Weasley, don't get too upset.. Your ears are starting to match your hair!"

The redness now spreading from his ears to his face so he looked like a giant, freckled, hairy tomato.

Potter's Weaslette girlfriend frowned at the reference to the hair colour, but Granger couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a cackle of laughter, which she quickly stifled with a cough.

Her cover failed though and Ron death stared her.

"Oh come on Ron, he's only joking! I don't like him anymore than you do but at least he's not saying you're a blood traitor or calling me a Mudblood or anything nasty."

"Yeah! Probably coz he doesn't want to get on yours or Harry's bad sides!" He spluttered and a few seconds later adding," Think about it, if he harrassed of you two, YOU" (he nodded to Granger) "could put him in detention for a week, and YOU" (He nodded to Potter) "could probably order even worse, like claim that he's broken his probation orders."

"OR, Maybe I'm just harrassing you up because it's entertaining to see you turn into a giant, freckled, hairy tomato whenever you get embarrassed." I said truthfully with a grin.

This sent both Granger and Luna into fits of giggles. Even Potter's girlfriend cracked a smile.

I liked this.. Making people laugh rather than.. Well.. What I used to do.

For some reason, seeing Granger laugh at her boyfriend because of my insults made it even better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so we're getting there. It's not the longest chapter or the most exciting but I tried! Next one will be up in a few days :) Don't forget to review!  
><strong>


	3. An Interesting Year Ahead

**CHAPTER 3: An Interesting Year Ahead**

It was now October and the Autumn breeze had kicked in. Golden leaves blown in from the Forbidden Forest covered the Hogwarts grounds.

I entered History of Magic, the class was seated talking in low tones to one another. The transparent Proffessor Binns floated at the front of the classroom staring at the ceiling, his whiskery dense voice droning on in the same tiresome manner.

The class was full and there was only one seat left at the back of the classroom, two desks from the door where she was. This allowed me to sneak in, escaping attention, and to sit in the remaining free seat. I turned to the person occupying the desk next to me. It was Malfoy and he was gazing out the window directly to his left with a solemn expression, not having noticed my silent approach.

I knew it was Malfoy.. But for some reason I felt the tiniest bit of pity for him. I hadn't seen a smile on his face since school had started, and he had been ditched by his former friends. "_Maybe if I show him kindness it might cheer him up a bit." _I thought.

"Hello", I said with a small smile.

I spun immediately in her direction, at first I was startled. Someone was talking to me? I turned to look at her then I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. _Probably just to torment me like all of the Slytherin's and her ginger boyfriend do_, I thought. Upon my glare, her smile faltered and she looked away.

I noticed a glimmer of hurt on her face. I felt bad for assuming.. But ever since my little display to Blaise and the rest of my former friends on the Hogwarts Express, the only time a student spoke to me was a First Year asking where the toilets were or a Slytherin or Weasley yelling out snide remarks. In hope that it showed remorse, I murmured a quiet, "Hello", and her pretty, light brown eyes met mine again.

Wait...WHAT? I didn't just think her eyes were - pretty...did I?

Ok, It's one thing to be civil to Granger. But to think her PRETTY? We were, after all, ex-enemies.

The sudden thought startled me and I quickly turned to my parchment and began to take notes. Anything to take my mind off that alarming thought.

Granger. _Pretty._ Pfft.

Maybe I have lost the plot.

I buried myself in my work, trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation her and Weasley were having next to me.

* * *

><p>I wonderingly watched him write down Proffesor Binn's lecture in his neat handwriting. No one ever took notes in History of Magic - not even me anymore.<p>

Not only was Proffessor Binn's lectures some of the most boring things in students' lives, he was also extremely unobservant. He didn't seem to notice students talking and mucking around - either that or he simply didn't care.

I pondered why Malfoy of all people was taking notes... They say he's changed.. That he's not the nasty, spoilt brat that he used to be and that he's much quieter. He's always wandering around alone. He even sits alone at lunch.

I heard through the grapevine that Slytherins are calling him a traitor. Saying he's turned away from everything the Dark Lord had worked for before his demise. I even heard Blaise calling him a 'blood traitor' and comparing him to the Weasley family a couple of weeks ago.

I've noticed that he's changed too. Firstly, On the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of the term, roughly a month ago. He was sitting with First Years.. and not just any First Years, but _muggle-borns_. And he was talking with them. Just talking with them. Not teasing or taunting them or anything. That was extremely odd. And the second thing I noticed that was different about him was when he rode in our carriage up to Hogwarts. He didn't say one single nasty thing. He didn't even call me a Mudblood at all. Sure, he teased Ron a bit but that was actually funny. And he wasn't doing it in a terribly mean way. It was almost in a similar way to how Ron's brothers tease him. Plus, Ron was constantly getting on my nerves, so Malfoy pissing him off was entertainment for me.

"Hey Hermione", I heard a voice murmur nearby. I looked up to see Ron's face from his seat in front of me. "When did you get here?" He asked, "I didn't see you come in.. and since when are _you_ late to class?"

"I'm only 10 minutes late _Ronald_", I spat back, annoyed. Since our break-up over the summer I had lost almost all tolerance for him.

"Besides," I added lifting my chin slightly, "It's not like I can't be late to class every now and then. I do, despite what iyou/i think, know how to let-loose a little." That was one of the reasons I dumped him. He was forever jumping down my throat about being too uptight and serious. That I needed to learn to let loose. In other words, have sex with him. Thank Merlin I didn't lose my virginity to him, the self-centered git.

"Alright, Alright - no need to get touchy." He said in defense raising his hands "So where'd you get to?"

I sighed. I couldn't be bothered talking with him but as there was nothing else to do in this boring class so I thought I might as well.

"Ginny and I had a run-in with Filch just after lunch on the way to our classes. We were walking past the potion storage room and the door was open. There were some vials smashed along the floor. It looked like someone had been rummaging in there for something, but had left in a hurry causing a mess. We had just stopped when we saw it and then Filch walked round the corner, saw the great mess, and started blaming us! He didn't believe us when we denied it but finally after 5 minutes Professor McGonagall came along and convinced him to release us."

"Oh.. Kay." he said uninterestedly while watching some Gryffindors fly a dozen paper planes into Lavender's head in the front row.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes turning to my parchment to work on my Arithmancy homework.

Typical Ron.

And he wondered why I broke up with him. Dumbass.

* * *

><p>"So you don't know who did it?" I spoke quietly to Hermione, forgetting that I wasn't part of the conversation.<p>

As much as I didn't want to talk to her or look at her because it made me feel weird - I did anyway. I'm not sure why..

She turned to me, surprised. Probably shocked that I spoke to her nicely. It took her a few seconds before she answered.

"No...I-I don't know."

"Ohk," I said.

I looked away and felt her questioning stare upon me.

I was just as confused as her. Why on earth was I, Draco Malfoy, talking to my ex-arch enemy as if she were an equal?

_But she is an equal_, I told myself.

Class eventually finished but as I exited the room I heard a voice call my name.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak with you." It was Professor McGonagall. Next to her was Luna Lovegood, Granger and Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley I need to speak with just these three, so could you please move along."

He mumbled grumpily before stalking off, not forgetting to give me usual glare. I just smirked at him, knowing it'd piss him off.

We followed Professor McGonagall as she led us up two flights of stairs. We arrived at the front of a gargoyle when the Professor said "Dumbledore."

The gargoyle leapt to life and moved aside as the wall behind it parted revealing a moving staircase. We stepped upon it and it pulled us upwards to the Headmistresses office.

Portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses, who appeared to be sleeping, lined the walls.

Professor McGonagall sat down behind her desk and gestured for us to sit also.

After we all had, she began.

"I have asked you all here today to inform you of a change in your duties as Seventh Years. Today, as you already know Miss Granger, the potions storage room was believed to have been broken into. In actuality, Professor Slughorn had asked Ernie MacMillan and one of his classmates to retrieve an ingredient for him out of the storage room as the classroom store cupboard had been depreciated of that item."

"However," She continued, "Whilst Mr. MacMillan was in the cupboard searching for the item he tripped somehow and smashed the glass vial he had been holding. Not only did Mr. Macmillan land on the glass shards, injuring his upper torso, he also landed in a great deal of the contents of the vial. His class mate rushed him to the hospital wing where he remains in a fairly critical, yet stable condition."

Granger put her hand to her mouth as she let out a small gasp.

"Now, as you know, there are an extra amount of students this year and Miss Granger and Mr. MacMillan already had a difficult task of supervising them all. Now there is only you, Miss Granger that task is about to get doubly as difficult. I, as well as Professor Slughorn as Deputy, have decided to appoint four Head Boys and Girls for this year. We decided that it was appropriate for there to be one from each House, two from each gender. This would ensure that it is a fair arrangement. We could have just appointed one student to fill in for Mr. MacMillan whilst he is aggrieved, but we recognized that due to the extra influx of students, it is appropriate to leave you all appointed for the rest of the year."

"Miss Granger, you are already Head Girl but you are here so I can properly inform you of this change in arrangements." Her eyes flicked to me," Mr. Malfoy, you are one of the top three students out of all your classes and Professor Slughorn assures me that you would suit the position very well. I found it a hard decision to make due to you past history… but I have received notes from several other Teachers informing me of a positive change in you. So I am willing to give you a chance." She turned to Luna, "Miss Lovegood, You are also a top student, best in your house. Professor Flitwick assured me you were perfect for the position and I have no doubt in that." She said with a smile. Luna returned an airy smile.

She was silent for 5 seconds before continuing, "You will all be sharing the Heads dorm which has been transfigured by me to hold two extra rooms so you can all have your privacy."

She grabbed three bits of parchment and handed them to us.

"These are the new patrol timetables. As Head Boy and Girls you are required to take turns patrolling the school one day per week, as well as checking up on House Common Rooms."

Then she picked up two envelopes, handing them to me and Luna.

"These contain all the information you need for your positions, including your required behavior and duties."

I spoke up, "Professor.. I don't-"

"Malfoy," she interrupted as she stood up and walked to the window, "I am not accepting any refusal. Considering your past behavior, and your current probation order, I should think you would appreciate this opportunity as a way of building yourself a better reputation." She turned from her spot at the window and faced him with a stern expression and raised eyebrows.

I considered her for a moment before slowly nodding. I can see her point.

"At the end of the year all four of you will receive a certificate for your assistance to the school, which, in turn, will be very helpful in towards your future career pursuits."

Half a minute passed and then Granger spoke up, "Uh.. Professor, if you don't mind my asking, what did the potion do to Ernie..?"

The Headmistress looked as if she was about to smile but quickly stifled it and turned back to the window when she responded, "I'm not _exactly_ sure, but when I last saw him he had taken the form of a rooster."

Luna let off a small giggle.

Still facing the window which I am sure was to hide a grin, the Professor said, "Well you best be off to your new dorm, your belongings have already been placed there. Miss Granger can show you the way, I'm sure."

And with that we rose and left the office.

So now I'm Head Boy alongside, my ex-arch enemy, a crazed loon and a rooster.

This is definitely going to be an interesting year..

The thought of that brought a smile to my face. The first one in weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you thought! :)**


	4. Knuckles, Blushes and Budding Crushes

**CHAPTER 4: Knuckles, Blushes and Budding Crushes**

It was Halloween now. I'd been Head Boy for almost two weeks and things were going much better. I no longer had to share a dormitory or common room with people who ridiculed me every chance they got, and I had the privilege of being able to assign people detention. So whenever I caught Blaise and Pansy making out on school grounds I had the ability to make them spend some of their free time helping Hagrid feed Flobberworms.

I was heading from my room into the common room of the Heads dorm and heard voices. I stopped and listened. It was Weasley and Granger and they were arguing.

"No, Ron! I'm not helping you with your assignment! You'll simply have to do it yourself," said Granger.

"Come on 'Mione! You always used to help me. You know how useless I am at Potions!" said Weasley.

"Yes and that's because you spend your time chatting up that Hufflepuff girl rather than actually listening!"

"I don't chat up Eloise Midgen!"

"Well you seem very interested in her since her skin cleared up," Granger retorted accusingly.

Weasley's voice softened, "You know you're the only one for me, 'Mione.."

A sudden urge of annoyance came over me.

"Well, you ruined that Ron." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

It was silent for around 10 seconds and then and I peeked round the corner to watch them, "Now I would _appreciate_ it Ron," said Granger, her voice stern again, "If you could leave. I need to finish _my_Potions homework."

"'Mione.. I'm sorry about what happened between us! You know I care about you.." He lifted his hand to her face.

I felt something weird in my stomach but ignored it.

She got angrier and shoved his hand away. "You only "care" about me when you want something from me!" she said, her voice rising.

"Not!" grumbled Weasley childishly.

"Oh right" she said sarcastically, "So why is it that every time you need help with your homework you turn to me, and then when I say no you start telling me bullshit about how I'm the only one for you and start asking for me back?"

"Because it's not the help I want Hermione.." He closed in on her till she was back against the wall, "It's you.." he said as put his hand to her face once more and crashed his lips to hers. He held his body against her. She tried pushing him away as he held her waist and kissed her roughly.

The weird feeling in my stomach increased and I felt a rush of anger.

"Stop Ron!" she said.

"Come on Hermione, you know you want it too.." he said, his mouth at her neck.

"No, I don't!" she said exasperatedly, pushing him away, "Now please, leave!"

"Hermione.." he said again.

I headed down the steps and into the common room, "I do believe the lady asked you to leave ginger." I said snidely, trying to hide the fury in my voice.

Weasley turned around, saw me and glared, "Stay out of this Malfoy you git."

""Ron, please, just shut up at go!" Hermione shouted.

He turned and glared at her.

"Fine," he said, and with a final death stare at me, he left.

I looked at her, "You alright, Beaver?"

She either didn't notice the insult, or ignored it.

"Yeah," she said looking tense, "Thank you."

I nodded and started to head towards the desk in the corner of the room where I had left my homework. As I walked there she said, "I don't care what anyone says about you Malfoy. I think you can be a decent person, behind all your prickles." And with that, she opened the portrait door and left.

Another month had gone and winter had arrived, allowing snow to envelop the Hogwarts grounds most mornings. The civility between Granger and I had turned into a sort of professional rapport. Since we had to work together as Head Boy and Girl, communication was required. Therefore a sort of unspoken truce seemed to have developed, allowing us to work together without a problem a majority of the time.

It was a Friday afternoon and I had a spare period so I was in the common room working on my Charms homework while Luna sat reading the Quibbler by the fire when Granger came in.

"Luna, Malfoy, have you guys seen my Potions homework anywhere?" she asked, looking disheveled as she searched around the room hurriedly.

"Uhh.. No I don't think so. Where'd you have it last?" I replied.

"Well I thought I had it in my bag but I went to get it to take to Professor Slughorn next period during Potions and couldn't find it anywhere.."

"Maybe check in your room", said Luna with a smile.

Hermione ran up the stairs to her dorm and a few minutes later ran back down looking very worried.

"What am I going to DO," she said more to herself, "I don't have time to write it up again.. Maybe I'll go check and see if I left it in the Library.." and she ran out.

I turned back to my work to find a bright orange, fluffy pig looking at me.

I picked up Crookshanks as he was sitting on my work and plopped him on the ground. As I did so, the parchment I had been writing on floated to the ground. I bent down to pick it up and I noticed a stack of parchment lying in a pile under the other seat. I picked it up and just as I had suspected, Granger's name was printed on the top in neat handwriting.

I gathered the papers and headed down to the Library.

I had just arrived there when the Library door opened and Granger was walked out, looking more discouraged than ever.

She saw me and I held up the parchment, "Granger, Look what I found," I said with a smile.

She ran up to me, snatching the parchment and looking at it. A grin spread across her face and she squealed with delight, wrapping her arms around me tightly. She quickly let go, her cheeks turning pink as she looked away.

I was stunned.

Did Granger just hug me?

"Hey Malfoy!" called Blaise and I turned to him.

"Since when did you lower your standards to mudbloods? Especially ugly bookworms like beaver there." He said with a nod to Hermione. He laughed cruelly and Pansy joined in. I could practically sense Hermione stiffen behind.

"You'd better go burn those clothes now that a mudbloods touched them." He sniggered cruelly again and Pansy shrieked with laughter.

My eyes flicked to Granger and the normally pretty, rosy colour was drain from her cheeks and her all happiness had dejected. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked at the ground.

Anger and hatred raced through me. I felt my fists clench as I looked back at his ugly sharp face.

"Fuck you, you prat," I hissed back.

Blaise's smile faltered momentarily before he forced a cold, humorless chuckle. He smirked maliciously as he said, "You've gone a bit pussy since the Dark Lord was defeated and your dear old father was locked up in Azkaban, haven't you? You whimp. No more Voldemort or Daddy to tell you what's what anymore, so you show your true colours. Filthy mudblood lover."

I felt my face turn red as I pulsed with anger and death stared him.

"Times change, Blaise, and so do people. Everyone is considered equal nowadays and blood status doesn't count for shit anymore. Which, if you ask me, is a bloody good thing", I spat. I heard a few murmurs of amazement from behind me as a small group of people stopped to watch the argument.

"Of course that would obviously mean little to you wouldn't it? Considering your parents' recent actions."

The smirk on Blaise's face diminished, "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Oh really?" I replied sarcastically.

"You might want to let them know that if they aren't careful, they could get themselves locked up in Azkaban with the rest of your family," I taunted.

His face dropped even further.

"Did that rings some bells did it?" I said sarcastically. "I mean, if they aren't careful, they could start getting branded as Death Eaters too. Your family doesn't exactly have a good track record does it?"

His face contorted with anger, "I'd shut your trap if I were you, Malfoy." He hissed.

"I mean first, there was your Grandfather who was a loyal Death Eater. Then there's your Uncle…"

"I'm warning you Malfoy…"

"Then there was your cousin last week who got carted off to Azkaban for Muggle-torture…"

"You shut your fucking blood-traitor trap Malfoy!" he bellowed, spit flying from his mouth.

I ignored him and continued, "I mean, you'd think your parents would be a bit more careful with how they handle their… actitivites.. don't you? It might be them next."

He stepped towards me and shoved me backwards, but I stood my ground.

"Getting upset are we?" I said. "Don't want anyone to know what your parents have been up to lately Blaise?"

He slammed his hands into my chest harder this time as he pushed me back once more.

He was face to face with me now, his dark angry features only inches from mine.

I lowered my voice so only he could hear and said, "Scared that I'll turn your parents in and they'll get locked up are you?"

WHACK.

There was a collection of gasps from the small amount of surrounding observers.

I felt a searing pain in my head and staggered backwards.

Before I could gather my wits another fist came flying at my face, hitting me in the eye. I stumbled backwards again. I looked up to see Blaise staring at me, rage swimming in his eyes. My usually well contained temper got the better of me and I charged at him, slamming him into the corridor wall.

I pinned him against the wall and punch him as hard as I could in the stomach.

Blaise faltered for a few seconds before swiftly swinging up with his fist. There was a small cry in the growing audience that sounded faintly like Granger. Searing pain went through my jaw, but I turned and punch him in the eye. He hit me again, his fist crushing just slightly above where he had previously hit and then again in the same eye that he hit before.

I backed away slightly. I could taste it before I could feel it. It was a metallic, rusty flavour. The warm blood started engulfing my mouth.

He started to charge towards me. I clenched my fist and smashed it into his mouth and then swung my arm around, king hitting him in the head.

He hit the ground, lip split and bleeding.

I pounced on him and lifted my fist, forcing it down with all my might. There was a crack resulting in a yelp from the little bastard as I crushed my fist into his nose.

There was a series of shocked cries and gasps surrounding the scene.

I felt the crunch against my knuckles and knew what I had done. I stood up and sure enough, Blaise's nose started spurting out blood as he lay on the floor cradling his face.

Shit, I have to get out of here before a teacher turns up. This fight would not only get me removed as Head Boy but probably even expelled. If it was taken further it could be considered as breaking my parole conditions and I'd be sent to Azkaban.

I knelt to Blaise and grabbed him by the collar pulling him up roughly, causing him to wince. I looked into his eyes, one of them forming a black eye. I gave him the most dangerous stare I could manage so to prove I was serious, which wasn't hard considering my anger.

"If you dog on me about this, bastard," I growled quietly so no one else could hear, "I swear you will regret it. Not only will I reveal to the ministry that your parents are the ones responsible for the muggle tortures, but you and I are both on parole and if this gets out, we'll both be off to Azkaban. So keep your mouth shut or else."

He looked at me and considered what I said. Then he gave a sharp nod.

And sure enough, I could hear the growing sound of high heels heading in our direction. I dropped Blaise roughly to the ground, shot up, turned and headed briskly through the already disappearing crowd.

They knew not to hang around a fight for too long as they'd all get into trouble if they were seen.

As I made my way I saw Hermione gaping at me, still white as a sheet. I hurried back to the heads common room.

I got to the portrait door and the painting of Dumbledore looked at me with twinkling blue eyes. "Mister Malfoy," he said curiously, "You look as though you've been on the receiving end of a troll rampage."

I wasn't in the mood to talk to the crackpot, "FLOBBERWOMS!" I bellowed.

He nodded understandingly and the portrait door swung open. I climbed in and slammed it behind me.

My head was throbbing and my jaw had a sharp stabbing pain jolting through it. I went to the bathroom and spat the blood from my mouth into the sink. I looked into the mirror. Dumbledore's portrait wasn't joking.. I was a complete mess. I examined inside my mouth and saw that the blood was coming from a gash on the inside of my cheek. My teeth must have cut it when Blaise punched me. There was also two slightly loose teeth where blood was trickling from. The whole cheek and jaw on my right side was swollen. There was stain where blood had trickled from my mouth to my chin and a massive swollen purple and green patch surrounding my left eye. I could barely see out of it. There was a bruise starting to form on my jaw and a small bleeding cut along my cheekbone. I felt woozy and dizzy, the pain in my head getting worse. I had to sit down before I fell over. I wobbled out of the bathroom and into the common room. I sat down on one of the puffy arm chairs by the fire, my elbow on the arm rest and my forehead cradled on my palm.

Shit.. I just defended HERMIONE of all people in front of half the bloody school. I don't regret it, really.. I s'pose...it just means a few awkward questions will come my way. Not that I really care anymore. After the way I went on I probably sounded like a bloody muggle-loving loon. Next they'll be calling me Arthur Weasley.. But I have worse things to worry about than that.. What if Blaise spills about what happened? I doubt he would though.. He's not that stupid. He's on parole , he knows I'd spill about his parents. For weeks now there have been muggle torture incidents splashed throughout the Daily Prophet. A few days before, I received a letter from Father who told me that Blaise's cousin was his new inmate at Azkaban. He told Father that Blaise's parents would carry on the torture that he'd been caught doing. I didn't want to turn them in, incase they found out that it was Father who told me. They are sick people and they would probably do something to Mother for payback against Father and I. Maybe what I said tonight might have scared him enough to get them to stop..

I sighed.

Hermione walked through the portrait hole.

I looked up and we stared at each other for a fraction of a second. Silently, she walked over and sat in the chair next to me. I suddenly began feeling extremely nervous. Nervous. Pfft. Hermione doesn't make me nervous! It's just the dizziness making my feel sick.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a timid, quiet voice with concern etched on her face.

I looked away. "A bit sore.. But otherwise I'm fine," I answered. "You?"

"I'm fine," she said.

I wasn't looking at her but I could feel her studying my face.

"You look terrible Draco.."

I looked up at her, "What?"

"Your face, you're bleeding and - "

I cut her off. "No, I mean.. You just called me Draco.."

She looked surprised at first and then she said "Well that IS your name, isn't it?"

There was a silence for about thirty seconds before she spoke again.

"Malfoy.. You need to get to the Hospital wing.."

I interrupted her again, "No, Blaise is most likely there and if I turn up there too then McGonagall will know me and Blaise were in a fight. She'll contact the Ministry and I'll get carted off to Azkaban for evoking my parole."

She looked at me worriedly.

"Well, in that case.."

She got up and crouched in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Well if you can't go to the Hospital Wing then I'll have to treat you myself," She replied indignantly.

And before I had a chance to respond she told me to open my mouth. I didn't so she squeezed my cheeks, forcing my mouth open. The force pushed on the cut on the inside of my cheek and my loose teeth causing a searing pain.

"ARGH!" I bellowed as I stood up swiftly, "What the fuck Granger!"

But as soon as I stood up the world spun in the front of me and I felt extremely sick. Everything went blurry and my head pounded painfully. I stumbled back into the chair, supporting my head in my arms and groaned.

* * *

><p>Malfoy fell back into the chair almost as soon as he stood up.<p>

"I'm sorry!" I whimpered apologetically.

"My head.." he groaned again.

_He seems like he has concussion.._ I thought.

"Do you feel nauseous Malfoy?" I asked.

"Nauseous?" he said seeming confused.

"Do you feel sick? And dizzy? And do you have a headache?"

He opened his eyes, one of them puffy and blackened from being hit. He looked at me for a few seconds before closing them again with a wince and slowly answering, "Yes, yes and yes."

"Alright Malfoy," I said sympathetically, "I think you have concussion. Can you open your mouth for me please? I want to see where the blood is coming from."

"Gash on cheek.." He mumbled, "Loose teeth.." and then he opened his mouth.

I peered inside to confirm what he said. "Ok, I need to go get my first aid kit from my room and some ice from the kitchens."

"Mmm," he murmured.

"But I need you to do ONE thing for me ok? You NEED to stay awake. No matter what, do NOT go to sleep. Understand?" I said seriously.

He nodded and then groaned.

I got up, ran to my room and retrieved the first aid kit. I put it beside the seat where Malfoy sat and said, "Make sure you don't go to sleep Malfoy," Before exiting through the portrait to go to the kitchens.

* * *

><p><em>I wonder why she doesn't want me to go to sleep..<em> I thought.

I felt so sick and weak, that that's all I wanted to do. I couldn't open my eyes because whenever I did the world would spin and I would feel even worse. Trying to stay awake with your eyes closed isn't easy..

Then a peaceful blackness engulfed me, and the last thought on my mind was a pair of captivating, dazzling eyes…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The real romance starts very soon ;) Sorry if it's taking a bit long but I think that Draco and Hermione aren't two people that you can just throw together. It's something that would build up over a bit of time because they're such different people etc. But it definitely kicks in more in the next chapter. Thanks so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to continue writing.. And they make me want to write quicker! So thank you heaps! Please let me know what you think so far x.**


	5. Merlin's Pants!

**CHAPTER 5: Merlin's Pants**

"Malfoy!" someone shouted.

I didn't want to answer.

"MALFOY!" they shouted again, closer now.

I could feel something soft and warm upon my face.

"Malfoy!" the persons voice choked out, now right in front of me.

"Malfoy? Wake up!"

I heard a soft sob in front of me.

"Draco! Oh no.. no no no.. Draco.." I felt them rest upon my knees.

I groaned and my eyes flicked open.

Hermione was sitting on the floor, her forehead rested against my knee. She looked up when I groaned, her face trickled with tears. "Merlin's pants!" She said loudly, "I thought you'd slipped into a coma.."

"Why would I be in a coma?" I asked, confused.

"When you were fighting with Blaise you got hit in the head, resulting in a concussion," she explained as she wrapped a plastic bag of ice in a small towel, "and if you fall asleep while concussed you can slip into a coma."

"That's why I told you that you had to stay awake," she said, her voice turning from concern to irritation.

"I tried.." I said quietly.

She opened the first aid kit and squeezed some cream from a tube onto her finger.

"Open your mouth."

I did as she asked and she spread the cream on the cut on the inside of my cheek. Then she got her wand and pointed it inside my mouth, mumbling a spell. I felt my teeth almost click back into place. At first it hurt but the pain soon ebbed.

She handed me a glass of pumpkin juice, "Here, drink this. You need to keep up your fluids."

I drank the juice, quickly realizing how thirsty I was. At first it tasted of blood but that quickly diminished.

As I was drinking she grabbed a vial out of her kit labeled _Dittany_ and dabbed some on a bit of cotton before rubbing it on the cut on my cheek.

"Granger.." I mumbled, "Thanks for this.."

For some reason I felt slightly embarrassed for thanking her.. I mean, It's Granger. I guess I'm just not used to saying thanks at all, let alone to her..

"It's my duty of care." She said simply.

"Your what?"

"Duty of care. In the muggle world, if someone is hurt and you are able to help then it's your responsibility. It's negligence other wise and you can get taken to court." She said as she held the ice wrapped in the towel against my jaw, placing my hand on top to hold it there.

"This isn't the muggle world, Granger. Besides, if I did slip into a coma I doubt anyone here would care anyway." I muttered.

She looked at me for a few seconds as if she was going to say something but then stood up and walked away.

She returned with a bit of wet cotton and started to clean the dried blood off my face and said, "I really think you ought to go see Madam Pomfrey, you have a pretty severe case of concussion Malfoy."

"No." I said.

"You could just say you tripped and-"

"Granger," I said angrily, "Do you really think Madam Pomfrey is going to believe that two guys in the same grade just happened to "trip over" around the same time and get their faces screwed up? She's not an idiot. She'd put two and two together."

She looked at me sternly but seemed to comprehend what I was saying.

I watched her as she grabbed another bag of ice and wrapped it in a small towel. Her soft brown hair had a slight tinge of auburn to it in the ricochet of the firelight.

She looked up and saw me staring, she turned slightly pink and handed me the wrapped up ice, "Hold it to your head where it's hurting most."

I did so as I asked, "Did you get to hand in your assignment?"

She nodded, "I handed it in before I came back here."

There was silence for a minute or two.

"Thank you, Draco." she almost whispered, as she gazed into the fire. "Thank you for standing up for me. I know it would have taken a lot for you to do that."

"No problem." I said as I watched her.

"Those other things that you said - and...well, it was, very.. um...honourable..of you," she added nervously, her eyes flicking to me and back to the fire.

I continued to look at her and she faced me again. I noticed that when you looked hard enough, her light brown eyes actually were a mixture of green and brown.

She went pink again and I realized I was staring. I mentally slapped myself and came out of the daze. I gave a quick smile and turned away.

What in Merlin's name is wrong with me? Why do I keep staring at her? I mean she is attractive.. but.. it's Granger!

"What happened after I left, do you know?" I blurted, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh.. Well, Professor McGonagall turned up about 10 seconds after you rounded the corner. I was just out of view but stayed to listen to the conversation. She spotted Blaise because she asked him "What in Merlin's name happened to you?" She said in a very good mocked tone of the Headmistress.

"He said something about tripping over.. She obviously didn't believe him and kept asking him to tell her the truth. He stuck with the story so she just sent him to the hospital wing." Hermione explained. "I was quite surprised he didn't tell her it was you. Did you threaten him when you knelt down and whispered or something?"

"Ohk, that's good - and yeah I did," I revealed with a nodded.

"Do you think Blaise will keep quiet?" she asked, seeming worried.

"I'm fairly positive he can keep his mouth shut. He is an arrogant prick, yes, but he isn't stupid," I told her.

"Take this ice off, it can't be on too long," she said as she pulled off both packages.

"How's your eye feeling?" she queeried, as she brushed a soft, warm hand across my cheek just below the bruising.

There was an odd sensation in my stomach.

My mind went blank again and we stared at each other.

She really is beautiful and I'm a loser to try ignore that fact just coz it's her.

Suddenly she retracted her hand quickly with a look of confusion on her face. Her cheeks blushed pink and she looked away. I felt my cheeks grow slightly warm too as it became clear to me that I'm attracted to her.

Why do I feel all nervous and giddy when she's around?

Why do I see her differently?

Could I possibly...?

No.

Impossible.

It's Hermione Granger - my former enemy.

It's one thing to be attracted to her.. But anything more.. That just wouldn't be possible.

Could it?

Even so, she probably still hates me anyway. She's probably only being nice because she feels obliged to after I defended her.

Duh, Draco. Wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's really short :/ Alright, so typically, Malfoy is being a stubborn ignorant git and won't accept the fact that he has the major hots for Hermione. But a few incidents in the next chapter will stop him from eluding the cold hard facts that he's developing feelings for her ;) Please Read and Review! x.**


	6. It's None of Your Business

**CHAPTER 6: It's none of your business**

The awkward and strange incident that had just occurred between Granger and I lead me to remember the random embrace that was the initial spark to the fight with Blaise.

I was so shocked that she had hugged me.. I mean we were civil towards each other because it was required due to our positions as Head Boy and Girl. But it's not like we're friends… Are we?

I don't even know. But we certainly aren't enemies anymore..

Hermione spoke up, dismissing me of my reverie, "What were you talking about to Blaise? Why was he getting so angry? What have his parents been doing?"

I was silent. I couldn't tell her. I didn't want to risk it getting out and the result coming back to haunt me. If the Zabini family found out that I was the one responsible for Blaise's parents getting carted off to Azkaban, then it wouldn't just be Muggles that they'd be torturing..

"Nothing." I replied.

She looked at me with raised eyebrows.

I ignored her inquisitive stare.

"What have they been doing Malfoy? If they're responsible for those Muggle tortures-"

"It's none of your business Granger." I snapped, interrupting her.

She looked at me indignantly, slightly resembling Professor McGonagall.

"Malfoy, if you've changed as much as you say you have then-"

"I haven't once said that I've changed!" I raised my voice, getting irritated. "Other people say that."

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, it has been your decision to turn away from the dark side. And I'm assuming that what Blaise's parents are up to is probably those Muggle tortures or something else horrible and illegal, so why are you protecting them? Or is the whole "good Malfoy" thing a big act?" her voice also getting raised, her hazel eyes firing up in anger.

I glared at her, "Why the fuck would I "protect" Blaise's bloody parents? I hate that foul git and what his family has been doing; I'd love to turn them in! But you don't know what they're capable of and if I turn them in they'll know. I'm already a traitor in their eyes because I'm not like them anymore, but if I was to turn his parents in that'd be taking it beyond betrayal. They'd make sure that I suffer. Remember, these people are the family members of ex-Death Eaters."

She scoffed and narrowed her eyes as she stood up and towered over me, "So typical of you Malfoy, only thinking of yourself." She said. Then she put on a mock expression and a sarcastic voice and said, "Who cares if Muggles are getting tortured, as long as I'm safe and happy in my empty mansion being a foul lazy git then nothing else matters."

I stood up in fury, ignoring the pain that rushed to my head. "You don't know shit Granger," I spat angrily.

She didn't back down as I now towered over her, she just stared up at me furiously. "Oh sorry, my mistake. Not a mansion. A manor." she said, her voice dripping in mockery.

"Actually Beaver," I replied as she death stared me, "We no longer live at the manor."

"Oh no, was it getting too small and cramped there? Not luxurious enough for you? Or was it because your massive head got too big and couldn't fit through the door anymore so you thought you'd buy a castle?"

Rage overtook me and drawled in the nastiest voice possible, "No, ever since your filthy Mudblood presence had been there and your dirty blood had tainted our floors, we decided we didn't want it anymore. You could buy it though, seeing as you have some mighty fine memories there."

I knew I shouldn't have stooped so low, but in my rage I lost control of my temper and my mouth. I regretted every word the instant I realized what I had said to her.

Her face dropped and lost its colour. I could almost see her eyes reflect the memories of that dreadful day. Anger then crossed her face and she lifted her hand to hit me across the face, but she dropped it as her expression changed from one of rage to one of pain. Her eyes welled with tears and she turned to walk away.

I felt like someone punched me in the stomach. I had this strange and horrible feeling overwhelm me. I had felt it before back when I let my Father down after failing to kill Dumbledore.

It was guilt.

I grabbed her arm as she started to walk away from me, her head down.

"Granger, I'm-"

Without turning she interrupted and choked out, "Don't Malfoy. You've said enough."

She tried to pull her arm out of my grip but I held tightly on.

"I-I didn't mean to, I was just angry.." I said, fumbling as I tried to figure out what to say. I knew I had hurt her immensely. Probably more than any of my taunts had in our younger years. I had no right to say something so nasty like that, especially after she had just helped me so much.

She tried to yank her arm out, still not facing me, "Let go Malfoy!" her voice was high and shaky. I knew she was trying to hold back from full on crying.

I felt so wretched. Who knew I would ever feel bad for hurting Grangers feelings? But then again.. Who knew I'd find her attractive either..

"Hermione.. I'm sorry.." I said softly, watching her soft curls bounce slightly as she shook from trying to fight back a sob.

There was silence for a while as she stood, trembling. Her head was bowed, her mass of long brown hair obscuring any view of her face. My hand remained holding onto her wrist, I tentatively took a step towards her.

I peered around to see her face. Her eyes were closed tightly; trails of where tears had trickled down her cream coloured cheeks were glistening in the firelight. Her pink lips were slightly parted, trembling a little. She took quick, short, uneven breaths as she fought back sobs.

Despair overwhelmed me. I'm not sure why it made me feel so terribly depressed to see her like this, but it did.

I watched her for a moment, hating myself more and more by the second.

"Granger?" I said softly as I watched her.

Her eyes opened timidly and she looked at me forlornly, eyes brimming, before looking at the ground.

I'm not sure why I did it or what came over me, but all I felt in that moment was that I had to make her happy. I had to comfort her.

Before I knew it I was hugging her tightly, my face resting on her soft hair.

I felt her sobbing silently against me.

"..Hermione.. I'm really sorry.. I don't know why I said that. I took it way too far. I have my reasons for not turning Blaise's family in, and I guess it is kind of selfish. But hopefully now that I've scared him with the fact that they could go to Azkaban, he might get them to stop what they're doing."

She stood silently for a bit, before backing out of arms that were embracing her. She avoided looking at me, tears still staining trails down her cheeks. "Put the ice pack on if your head still hurts but for no more than twenty minutes. You should be ok to sleep now." She said simply, her voice heavy.

With that, she walked over to her dorm and closed the door quietly behind her.

Fuck. I'm such an asshole. I know that's what Malfoy's are good at.. But I'm trying to change, and what I said was just cruel. That night when Bellatrix had crucio'd Hermione flooded my mind.

_Her screams enveloped the entire manor. She lay on the ground, whimpering before my Aunt, who soon brandished her new method of torture. She held the small silver dagger to Hermione's arm, blood spilling from the word she had etched into it. Granger screamed shrilly in pain, blood trickling down to the marble floors._

The nightmarish experience had probably scarred her for life, and to bring the memory back like I did.. I wouldn't blame her for going back to hating me after that. Especially since I referred to her as a Mudblood.. I hadn't said that word in so long..

And this was the first time I have ever regretted saying it.

What the heck is wrong with me? I get into a fight because someone called her a Mudblood, yet not even 2 hours later I use the bigotry myself?

I sighed and sat down trying to ignore the throbbing of my black eye and swollen jaw.

I don't know what it is, but something about Granger was driving me insane.

Guilt shrouded me, sleep soon following suit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not a particularly long chapter, (It seems like I say this at then end of every chapter :/) but I really wanted to get this bit out. Pretty please Read & Review :) x.**


	7. Ferret Forgiveness

**A/N: Heyy guys! I'm really sorry this one took just over a week to get up. I have had SO much to do it's not even funny. I work two jobs as well as I'm in my last year of High School, which happens to be giving me a billion huge ass assignments. I barely got time to sleep let alone get this done D: But it's calming down now with the end of term looming. So here goes! A bit of romance starting up in this one ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Ferret Forgiveness<strong>

I awoke with a start as I heard a door close and turned to look at the portrait door.

There was no one there.

Must have been Granger leaving.

I glanced down at the gold watch on my wrist.

6.40 a.m.

Wow, either she really must have been in a hurry or she was leaving early in an attempt to avoid me.

I'm thinking it's most probably the latter.. Considering it's a Saturday. No one who is sane would be awake this early on the weekend. Although she is a muggleborn, who knows what weird habits they have.

I groaned at the thought of last night.

I got up and showered, examining my face as I toweled myself dry.

My eye was swollen and purple, developing a green tinge. My jaw was still a bit inflamed and red and there was a small scar where Granger had healed the cut on my cheekbone.

I groaned again as a tinge of something stirred in my stomach at the thought of the crying girl.

At least I won't have to worry about any teacher's inquisitions as to how my face got all smashed up. If it was a weekday I'd be in shit.

_There you go again; she was right when she called you selfish._

I'm not being selfish! I'm just trying to think positive!

_Buuuuuullshit!_

"Ugh! Shut up!" I said out loud.

I really am going insane. First I'm _nice_ to people. Then I defend _Granger_ when she gets called a Mudblood. Then I find her, of all people, _attractive._ And now I'm talking to myself?

Merlin's beard!

* * *

><p>I snuck out early in the morning, keen to avoid Malfoy.<p>

I actually thought he might have changed...

When he said those things... The memories came flooding back.

I fought back the tears and ran to the Library to keep my mind off it.

"I won't let him affect me, the egotistical, big-headed, stuck-up, prejudiced prat!" I said under my breath, anger now taking over.

Peeves flew past me as I said it and gave an evil grin as he began to float beside me as I ran.

"_Ooooh, Miss Granger is angryyyyy?_

_Miss Granger is having a fit!_

_Watch out, she's throwing a tanty,_

_Be careful you don't get hit!"_ He taunted before chuckling and zimming off down the halls chanting his shitty collaboration loudly.

I scowled.

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks now.<p>

I'm still Head Boy and haven't heard anything from McGonagall so obviously Blaise decided to maintain some intelligence and keep his foul mouth shut about the fight.

There have also been no more Muggle tortures in the Prophet, so he must have got it through his parent's idiotic heads that they need to quit it.

Granger's been ignoring me since that incident...

It's starting to really piss me off.

Most of the time she avoids me and I hardly see her except for the odd occasion like in the halls and in classes.

Even then she completely flouts my existence.

And the thing that pisses me off the most is; WHY the fuck do I even CARE?

Seriously? It's bloody GRANGER.

Pothead and Weasel's annoying, bushy-haired, minion.

Bookworm, know-it-all, teacher's pet, Mudblood, Granger.

I should be glad that she's staying away.

I should be calling her Mudblood every chance I get.

But now I've found myself feeling.. bad? ..I guess? I've been trying to find a way to get to her and apologize again so that we can sort it out.

Then one afternoon, I had just finished Transfiguration and was on my way to lunch when I came across Weasley and Granger.

"Ron, just because I forgave you for your shitty behaviour, does not mean I'll start helping you with your homework!"

"Aw come on." He whined.

I smirked as I walked up to them and faced Weasley, "Ginger, are you that retarded that you seriously need help with your homework that often, or is it just an excuse to try and get a shag from Granger." I jeered.

He went red in the face.

Ha. Caught you out. I know his dirty little plan is to get close to her again through "study" and then work his way into her heart. And into her bed.

I know because I'm a guy, and I'm a Malfoy.

For some reason though, it pissed me off that he wanted to use her like that.

Or maybe it's just his existence that pisses me off.

Yeah, that's more likely.

I turned to her, "Granger can I please speak with you?"

I looked at Weasley pointedly before adding, "Alone."

"I don't think so Ferret." She said snappily as she turned to walk away from us both.

I followed her, determined to have a say.

I had a plan.

"It's about Head Boy and girl business."

"Oh sure." She said sarcastically as she swiftly rounded a corner and continued down another hall before angrily adding, "Don't talk to me."

Weasley was out of sight now.

A plan formed in my mind.

"I'm being serious," I said with a look of utmost sincerity on my face, "It's important."

Her eyes flicked to me but she continued walking speedily as she asked, "What's it about?"

I stared hard into her eyes with the most serious look I could muster and answered, "It's a message from McGonagall." I looked around me at students who were walking past," I have to tell you in private."

She looked at me with distrust, but her teacher's-pet syndrome took over and she led me into the nearest classroom.

I closed the door and cast the _muffliato_ charm non-verbally.

She sighed and turned to face me saying, "Alright Malfoy spit it out, I don't want to taint your gracious pure-blooded presence for too long. So what did McGonagall-"

Before she could finish I pushed her against the wall, holding her there with my body and pinning her arms up on the wall beside her shoulders so she couldn't escape.

"Get the hell off me!" she shrieked.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"Fuck off Malfoy you prat! Let me go!" she yelled, struggling against my hold.

"Just listen to me."

"I don't want to hear anything else that you have to say!" she growled before she started screaming, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

"There's no use," I said cooly, "I already cast a muffliato charm on the door."

She looked at me enraged before her expression suddenly looked confused, "How on earth do you know the muffliato spell..?"

I smirked, "I heard you using it once when you had that Weaslette girl, Potter's other half, in the Head's dorms one time. Stopped me from hearing your conversation, but gave away quite an amazing spell. Thank you Granger." I grinned evilly at her.

She glared at me, "Screw you Malfoy."

"Oh you'd love to wouldn't you." I said faking a seductive tone.

She snorted before giving me a nasty look, "Oh I would never lower myself."

I felt something in my stomach but ignored it.

She gave a strong jolt with her arms in an attempt to free herself, but I just used my weight to hold her against the wall harder.

"Would you fuck off Malfoy! Let me go you arsehole!"

"Not until you hear what I have to say."

She went to argue again but I softened my voice and looked in her eyes, "Please."

It worked.

I saw her eyes soften slightly before she glared again, "Alright, but hurry up."

I stared at her and began, "Grang- Hermione, I'm really sorry about that night.. I had no right to say those things. I honestly didn't mean them too. I know, I'm a Malfoy and that's what we do.. But I admit that those things were way over the line, even for me. I don't say sorry often, certainly not to you - as you know. But I am profusely apologizing because I think that our duties as Head Boy and Girl would be affected if we didn't clear this up. You can't avoid and ignore me forever. That and.. well.. I'd like to be on good terms with you."

She looked slightly shocked, "Anyone would think you'd want to be my friend, Ferret."

I just looked at her and a few moments later she looked at the floor, "You're forgiven I guess." She said with a sigh.

It was then that I fully comprehended how close I was to her. My entire body was leaning against her as I pinned her to the wall and our faces were only a few inches apart.

My eyes flicked to her lips and lingered there for a moment.

She looked back at me, her hazel eyes studying my face.

Oh Merlin.

Feeling guilty for being nasty to her... Being angry that she's avoiding me... Admitting that I find her attractive... Actually being (somewhat) nice to her...

I think I might have feelings for Hermione Granger.

I officially declare myself insane.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A bittttt of a cliffy! Sorta? Not really? Idk. But this little moment they're having is continued in the next chapter ;) Alright so not a lot of romance, but I'm getting there. They are in quite a position at the moment so you'll just have to wait and see ;) Please Read and Review! You're reviews are like gold to me, seriously. I have a fair idea of what is gonna happen next but if you would like to share what you think will happen, or what you would LIKE to happen, then feel free and I might just take it into consideration. Credit to your name included if I used your idea/s of course. Thanks for reading and for favouriting! I should have the next chapter up this weekend, it's a long weekend coz of the Queen's Birthday, Yee boii! And hopefully the next one will be quite a bit longer, I believe you deserve it since I took like 8 days to update! Don't forget to review please my pretties (: x.**


	8. Grangeritis

**A/N: I'm SO SO SO SORRY. I know it's been like, forever. Two and half weeks now I think? But I do have a good excuse. I've had SO much school work PLUS two jobs, PLUS work experience, PLUS three Certifcate courses, PLUS trying to fit in some time to sleep :/ But here is the next chapter! I hope you like it and don't forget to review pleaseee. It's my motivation to keep writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Grangeritis<strong>

The close proximity seemed to finally dawn on Hermione too. Perhaps she caught me looking at her lips... I don't know... But something changed in her eyes.

She stared at me, and I stared at her and then...

BANG!

"Ooooh, what do we have _heeeere_? Some students getting a bit close ayeeee?" Chuckled Peeves above us. He was holding a bag of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes fireworks in his hands. One of them he had let off was firing up at the front of the classroom.

I immediately let go of Hermione and backed away saying, "Come on lets go before Filch comes and tries to blame this on us."

We ran for the door and got out just in time as Peeves set off a rocket firework that went flying around the room.

* * *

><p>Three weeks after that little incident, Granger and I were on civil terms. We were back to the same professional, business-like manner as a couple of months ago.<p>

And I've finally admitted to myself that I sort of, maybe, kinda, have a litte tiny bit of a thing for Granger..

I have no idea how THAT happened..

I mean it's not upsetting me because of the fact that she's a muggle-born.. Nor that she's a Gryffindor.. It's just that.. Well.. It's Hermione Granger. Harry Potter and Weaselface Weasley's best mate.

Pretty fucking weird considering our past.. But hey, wasn't this year about starting anew and putting the past behind me?

But I still have to stop this.. thing.. towards her from growing.

It's not like she'd ever go for me, after the way I've treated her.

So I decided that I just have to try and drop it.

But that's my problem.

It won't go away.

No matter how hard I try and tell myself that she's an ugly, bucktoothed, bushy-haired, nerdy, freaky, annoying beaver; I can't get rid of it.

It's like she's given me some weird incurable disease.

Ugh.

Even thinking of her as disease-ridden hasn't changed my feelings for her.

Ew. Feelings.

Fuck, she's turned me into some sort of mushy, emotional mess practically.

As I pondered this I was heading to the library to do some study for upcoming exams.

I was about to turn the corner when I heard her voice.

I'd grown quite accustomed to it.

"I'm sorry Cormac, I'm busy this weekend."

"Doing what?" replied a male voice who I assumed to be Cormac McLaggen.

"I'm.. I have Head Girl duties to do. You know.. Paperwork and stuff. And Professor McGonagall has given me and the other Heads a big assignment to work on.."

"That won't take you _all_ weekend to do." He scoffed in reply.

"Well, yeah it will because I also have study to do, we have that Charms exam next week and.."

"Oh great," he said happily, "I have to study for that too. Let's make it a study date. Harry and Ron will be doing Quidditch practice most of the weekend so it'll just be you and me."

"I'm already studying with someone." said Hermione quickly.

"Who?" said Cormac suspiciously.

Realising her predicament I spoke up. "Me." I said, walking around the corner and heading over to them.

Cormac had Hermione in the corner of the hallway, next to the Library entrance, preventing her escape.

He laughed at me as I reached them, "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger studying together? I doubt that." He turned to Hermione again, "Wouldn't you rather study with me than this Slytherin crap? I mean, you hate each other."

"We don't hate each other." I shot angrily.

Upon seeing their surprised faces I quickly added, "I mean, we can't. We're Head Boy and Girl and that'd make our work difficult. We're on civil terms."

"..Besides," spoke up Hermione after a short awkward silence, "We have to study together as we're both in the same class. And since we're the top students at the moment, we'll be getting extra exam work so that we can get extra credit which will help towards our NEWTS. Professor Flitwick assigned us to work together because of it."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at her quick wit. The first part was actually true. The part about Flitwick assigning us to study together was not.

Cormac's back was turned to me so I gave her a quick smile and mouthed "Nice one" silently.

Her mouth twitched at the corner as she tried to force back an impending smile.

"Oh.." was all that Cormac said.

"Well.." I said to break the new awkward silence. "We'd better get going." I said to Hermione.

She looked at me confused, "..Where to?"

I rolled my eyes, "To study for our Charms exam?" I said to her shaking my head. "Remember? We were studying tonight?" I was giving her an escape and she completely missed it. I take my words about her quick wit back.

Comprehension dawned on her, "OH!" she breathed before turning pink, "Yeah.."

She looked at Cormac and said, "Well.. See ya later.." and she shuffled past him against the wall since he practically had her trapped.

I gave him the evil-eye behind his back, he could at least move for her, the prick.

We entered the library and sat down in at a table.

"Thanks for that," Hermione said to me once we were seated.

"What was that thing you said about McGonagall giving us some assignment? Or was that just an excuse you were giving McLaggen?"

"No, it's actually true," she said, "Professor McGonagall came and saw me today. She's assigned for us Head Boys and Girls to plan a few things. First up she wants us to organize a camping trip for Seventh Years. It won't be Wizard camping either, it'll be Muggle camping."

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"I'll explain later... It's not too different I guess… Just we aren't allowed to use magic at all. Anyway, the other thing was we have to organize is a celebration for the entire school for the one year anniversary of the Great War. She said that she knows that it's a while a way but seeing as it is a school-wide thing, it's going to take more time to plan."

"Alright, sounds good. It's about time Hogwarts started implementing activities like that a bit more."

"That's what Professor McGonagall said." replied Hermione. "Her and the other teachers realized, after the war, that life is too short and that students need to do a bit more besides school. They won't be meaningless events though; the camping trip will be educational in the sense of survival and practical common sense. The one year anniversary will be a commemoration for the lives lost, a celebration for the defeat of Voldemort and above all, a reminder of the effects of prejudice, discrimination and dark wizardry. Well that's what McGonagall said anyway. Also she wants us to plan a few other events to promote inter-house companionship and what-not."

"I think that's a really good idea," I said honestly.

She looked at me with an odd expression for a few seconds before starting again, "Yes... Anyway, I was thinking that we should start with the camping trip. We'll organize all of the where's, when's, how's and what's so that we can get the permission slips out to the parents, and back again, in time. McGonagall said that it would obviously be best to wait until Spring until we go, as winter is far too cold to be camping. I thought that instead of sending out a few hundred owls to parents with the information, we could just send them with the students to get signed over the Christmas holidays. They can either owl them back or bring them back when term resumes. That will reduce the amount of owls that we need to send out by about eighty percent. We can leave for the camp in late March, it should be warm enough by then."

We spent a few hours in the library, and it was honestly one of best times I had had in weeks. Sitting with Granger and just watching her. Just talking with her. It was good to have a decent and intelligent conversation with someone after years of sticking with Crabbe and Goyle's dimwitted and infrequent dribble.

I watched her as she wrote down notes of our plans hastily, excitement buzzing off her.

I couldn't blame her. I was actually pretty excited too.

I'd be getting out of school, but not going home where it was even drearier and lonelier.

But that wasn't the main part.

I was, sadly enough, pleased more-so about the fact that I would be spending more and more time with Granger as we planned the trip.

I don't think I'll be evading these feelings for her any time soon, so I'll just try and ignore them until we've finished school.

And most of all, try to keep it a secret.

"Malfoy…?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Hmm?"

She was halfway through writing something down but was looking up at me with an odd expression, "I asked if you know how many students there are in our year..? And you sort of just stared at me..."

_Ah, shit._

Keeping it a secret might be something I need to focus on a bit more.

I felt my face heat up.

"How would I know?" I snapped. "Ask McGonagall."

She narrowed her eyes and turned back to writing on the parchment.

I immediately felt guilty for snapping, but at least it took her attention off me and my stupid gawking. And reddening face.

She didn't hold a grudge for my reaction, however, and we continued to discuss ideas for the camping trip till about nine O'clock. Then we headed up to the Head's dorm and went through everything with Ernie and Luna. We wrote all our ideas down and soon headed off to bed, where I awoke the next morning from a dream about someone. Take a guess who it was about.

See? She's a disease.

Even in my sleep I still can't get rid of the feelings.

Someone call Saint Mungo's.

I've got a severe case of Grangeritis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo, what'd you think? I really hope you liked it! Please R,R&R (Read, Rate and Review :P). Constructive criticism or ideas for the story are also very welcome! I appreciate the alerts, reviews and favourites from you all so much :')**

**Again, I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. I really have had sooo much on. Even my holidays are now packed with work! :/ But I will try and be much more efficient and get at least one chapter up per week. Thanks again for reading! X.**


	9. The Family Jewels

**A/N: Hey! Ok so, I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry that it's been like a month since I last updated. BUT I HAVE A FAIR EXCUSE! I came home one day and my laptop screen was smashed. You have NO idea how much I raged. Anyway, so I only JUST got a new laptop, and that's why I couldn't write! Please forgive me? Thank you all so much for your patience, and even more for your lovely reviews and advice. Got any ideas for the story? Let me know, I'd love to hear them. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Family Jewels<strong>

Over the next 2 weeks, the four of us met every Tuesday and Wednesday after dinner for two hours to discuss and plan the camping trip. We had decided to set the camping area in the Forbidden Forest, for a bit of a challenge. Hermione had written a list of all the things we needed like tents and cooking utensils and given it to Professor Foley, the Muggle Studies teacher, so she could order them.

We organised things like events and activities for the students, rules to be followed, schedules, lists for the students on what they had to bring and more.

We'd asked Hagrid about food that could be collected in the Lake and the Forbidden Forest. Although he wasn't too happy having me over for tea while he helped us... But I tried to be as polite as I could and ignored his occasional glares. Hermione might have turned from foe to friend, but Hagrid obviously still hasn't forgiven me for the incident with that Hippogriff... I don't blame him to be honest.

Hagrid and Professor Foley would both be coming on the trip to assist us withsome things, as well as to supervise. Although us Heads were the primary leaders for the trip, Teacher supervision was obviously required.

So we would have Hagrid there when we went hunting for food, but we still decided to go over some stuff with him. It just helped if we had a basic knowledge of the stuff as well, since we were pretty much leading the camp.

On the Wednesday of the last week of school for the term, it was just Hermione and I making plans for the trip because Ernie was at a club meeting. Luna had completed her last exam the day before so had left school early for the Christmas holidays to go searching for some weird creature with her Dad.

I was in the middle of reading a muggle book on camping and something dawned on me "I just realized something Granger." I said and she looked up at me from the parchment on which she was writing a permission form for the trip.

"What?"

"If we aren't meant to be using magic for the entire camping trip, how are we supposed to light fires to cook food and purify water?"

"Matches." she replied.

"Whatever that is... It wasn't on the list that you gave to Foley." I said.

She slapped her hand to her forehead, "Shit! You're right! How could I have been so stupid! That's one of the most crucial things and I forgot it!"

"Don't worry about it, you only gave her the list a few days ago. She probably hasn't even ordered the stuff yet. I'll just go and tell her now."

"Oh will you?" she said thankfully, "I really do need to get this permission form written and handed in so that it's ready to be handed out to students next week. And I have to get it done soon so that I have time to study tonight for my Transfiguration exam tomorrow."

"Don't worry, it's the last exam before the Christmas holidays," I said as I gave her a smile," If you'll write down that.. Mutchiz thing on a bit of parchment I'll run it down to Professor Foley."

She startled giggling and tore a corner off a spare bit of parchment and wrote, "_matches" _as she said it aloud.

* * *

><p>He took the piece of parchment and mumbled something about "stupid muggle words" before exiting the library.<p>

I'm glad that Malfoy and I are getting along a lot better now. He's definitely a much easier person to be around now. But even though he's changed, he still manages to uphold his typical asshole personality.

Like the other day I was about to sit down in my chair, only to find myself flailing backwards as I screamed like an idiot. It turned out that Malfoy had pulled my chair out from underneath me, the immature git. I mean seriously! We're Seventh Years, not Second Years! Luckily he caught me before I hit the ground, wrapping his arms around me tightly and lifting me up in the air with surprising strength. I'd never really thought about his physical attributes, but he actually has quite a built upper body. ANYWAY, If he hadn't caught me I would have hit him with worse than _Petrificus Totalis_ as revenge. He sat through the first hour of our daily meeting as rigid and silent as a cadaver. I finally got sympathetic after a while and relieved him of the curse.

"About time!" he had said angrily.

"Well you shouldn't have pulled my chair out!"

"I was only mucking around," he sulked, "Besides, I caught you didn't I!"

I was about to reply when Madam Pince came up to us hissing "QUIET," her voice as deadly as her furious glare.

I chuckled quietly as I remembered the incident.

It's an improvement really. At least he's "mucking around" rather than being a nasty prick.

We'd almost established a kind of friendship.

* * *

><p>I'd arrived at Professor Foley's office, only to find Professor McGonagall there. She told me that the Muggle Studies teacher had fallen suddenly ill with Spattergroit, and had only half an hour ago been sent to Saint Mungo's to prevent a spread.<p>

"Therefore, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, Mr. MacMillan and you, will instead be collecting the required items from the nearest Muggle city."

"Once all the permission forms have been returned after the first week of school, we will know the exact number of students attending the trip. It will be then during the weekend that you will all go. I would appreciate if you would please inform the others of this for me soon, as I must go and find a replacement for Professor Foley. Also, ask Miss Granger to determine the closest and best city to collect the items from soon."

She handed me a piece of parchment, "Here is the list you gave Professor Foley, I was just coming here to retrieve it in order to give it back to you and the others."

She headed towards the door, "Now if you'll please excuse me, I have to go and organize a substitute for Professor Foley."

I was headed back to the library, only to discover Hermione in one of the leading corridors. She was being held up against the wall by McLaggen.

Funny how it always seems to be me who walks in on her in compromising situations.

With males.

Typical.

So I headed towards them, shortly noticing that he had just shoved his tongue down her throat.

Anger bubbled inside me and I quickened my pace, ready to punch the living daylights out of him.

I'd seen him cornering her before and it pissed me off, but never had he taken it this far.

I was a few metres away from them when I stopped suddenly.

As I had gotten closer I had realized that he wasn't forcing her. She was kissing him back.

* * *

><p>I finally finished the permission form. I gathered all of mine and Malfoy's things together as he wasn't back yet. I started to head to the Headmistresses office to drop off the permission forms so that she could sign them before I duplicated them. But on my way I ran into none other than Cormac McLaggen.<p>

Again.

Every few days since he first asked me out that time out the front of library, he'd cornered me and asked me again.

I'm not mean enough to say no, so I have to keep on making up excuses.

"Hermione!" he drawled with an expression that plainly said he thought he was the sexiest thing alive. Half the girls in the school seemed to agree with that. Personally I think he's a foul, stuck-up git. I don't trust him. "Hey darling, how are you?"

"Fine thanks." I answered quietly.

_At least I was until you rocked up._

"Good, good." He said before quickly adding, "What are you doing tonight?"

_Not you, that's for sure._

"I'm going to study for my Transfiguration exam that's on tomorrow."

"Oh really? Would you like some company?"

_NO!_

"Hufflepuff's already did their Transfiguration exam yesterday though?" I replied.

"Yes, but now all my exams are over and I have spare time see." He took a few steps closer to me, "And what better way to spend it than helping you study aye?" he winked.

_Study. Pfft. Yeah coz "studying" is what you've done with all the other Seventh Year girls. Man-slut._

"Oh.. well.." I fumbled.

"I can help you since I've already sat it."

_Oh yeah, Coz I REALLY need help from an ass-kissing man-whore who is just barely scraping a pass._

"No thanks, that'd be like cheating, since you've already sat it."

He took a step closer. I tried backing away only to find the corridor wall behind me.

"Ok well I won't have to help you.. We can just.. Hang." He said, winking again.

_Ew. No thanks, I don't want chlamydia._

"Ah well, that'd make studying a little difficult..." I said.

"Oh come on Hermione," he said with an attempted sexy voice. _Ew, again_. "You know you want to hang with me."

He held my waist and looked at me, "You can't resist the urge."

_Ugh, Now I have to soak my robes in bleach or something. And resist the urge? What? To throw up?_

Ok. Time to tell him to just piss off. "Uhmm, McLaggen... I don't-"

"Shhh," he interrupted as he covered my mouth with his hand roughly, "Forget about the study then. I want you." And he started to kiss my neck, holding me against the wall.

_You __**want**__ me! You only want me coz I'm practically the only Seventh Year chick you haven't shagged! I'm just a challenge for you!_

He moved his hand from my mouth and grabbed my wrists. He shoved them against the wall, similar to how Draco did that time in the spare classroom. Except Cormac was far rougher. And had also just shoved his foul tongue in my mouth before I could say anything in protest.

I turned my head to the side so he couldn't shove his no doubt contaminated mouth on mine again, "Stop Cormac!" I tried pulling away but he held me firmly against the stone wall.

"Oh come on! What are you? A virgin or something?" he said, his expression turning frustrated.

I felt my face heat up. Nice no more.

"That's none of your business! Now get off me McLaggen!" I shouted angrily.

He glared at me, "Oh come on, just one shag and then I'll leave you alone."

"Ha! You sicken me." I said as I struggled against his hold.

He gripped my wrists tightly and it started to really hurt.

I moaned in pain, "Please stop..."

He shoved his tongue in my mouth again.

_That's it._

I relaxed into the kiss and kissed him back, resisting the urge to vomit.

He released my wrists and I felt blood flow back into my hands.

I caressed him around the torso to get a good grip and.. BAM.

I kneed him in the nuts as hard as I could.

He groaned and gasped, releasing my butt from his grip. He fell to his knees and I pushed him over. He lay on the ground moaning quietly, holding his disease infested package.

I looked up and saw Malfoy standing half way down the corridor, looking between me and McLaggen who was now swearing between gasps of pain.

* * *

><p>A strange feeling filled my stomach.<p>

It was partly shock.

It was partly jealousy.

And it was partly... something else.

Like that feeling you get when you've been hoping beyond hope for something, and then it doesn't happen.

Like the last flickers of a flame on a candlewick being extinguished.

I turned and started to walk away.

My little flicker of hope was extinguished.

But what was my hope?

That she would have feelings for me?

Of course Granger would never go for a Malfoy. A racist. A Death Eater. A Pureblood.

I'll admit I'm good looking, but she isn't one to go for looks...

So why the fuck did I have a 'flicker of hope'?

I didn't even know it was there until just now. Seeing her with that lousy Hufflepuff douchebag, made it.. die.

WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING LIKE THIS.

I sound like a chick!

Bloody hell.

Flickering flames of hope dying in my heart?

Who am I? Celestina Warbeck? Gilderoy Lockheart?

Fucking hell.

I blame the Grangeritis.

I heard a grunting noise behind me.

I spun around to see McLaggen falling to his knees in front of Hermione, holding his family jewels as if he had just been..

...Kicked in the nuts.

Wait…

Why would Hermione be kicking him in the nuts…?

Maybe I was wishing too hard and the Grangeritis has finally made me delusional.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorryyyy that there still isn't any physical romance.. But as you know they gotta have time! I'll put it in there when I feel they are ready.. If that makes sense? Haha. BUT I do feel they are nearly ready ;) So maybe the next chapter you might get a kiss. MAYBE. If you give me nice reviews.. ;P JOKING. Hehehe. But do pleeeease Read, Rate and Review my lovelies! Each review I get I can't wipe the smile off my face for like 10 minutes ;$ They're much appreciated x.**


	10. The Past Reflected

**Updated version of the chapter! Thanks to my lovely Beta 'JayneA7x'. Chapters will make a lot more sense from now thanks to her much appreciated assistance :) I will try and have the next chapter up either tomorrow or Tuesday. Sorry for the long wait! I've seriously been SO busy. Thank you for your lovely reviews and patience! Xoxo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Hakuna Matata<strong>

We walked.

I held onto his hand so that I had some assurance that I could stop him in case he went back. Not that I'd probably have the strength to, judging by what he just did.

We moved briskly down the corridor, Draco half pulling me along as I tried to keep up.

Luckily, it was after curfew so most students who had stayed at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays would already be in their common rooms or beds.

I turned to look at Cormac's gasping figure on the tiled ground – his colour was returning.

He looked at me, and then at Draco. He scrambled backwards, before standing up and retreating in the opposite direction, fear on his face.

That was the last time I saw him in a while.

We walked in complete silence for at least fifteen minutes.

My eyes kept returning to Draco's face, but his expression never changed; complete concentration and determination.

We reached the portrait of an old fat wizard who appeared to be sleeping, when all of a sudden Malfoy stopped.

It took me by surprise as my hand, still connected to his, jolted abruptly in reaction to his halt.

I turned to him, taking a few steps closer.

He didn't look at me as he said, "I'm sorry about that..."

Not knowing what else to say I replied, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He continued staring at the floor. No answer.

"I mean, not here obviously," I said, looking over at the portrait of the portly old wizard, "We don't want fatty listening in."

I looked back at him to find him watching me, a small crooked smile playing on his lips.

"That's not a very Hermione-ish thing to say," he replied with a smirk.

I shrugged, "What can I say? You've made a profound impression on me." Realising how he could read into that as something more, I quickly turned to hide my reddening face and added, "Come on, let's go," before dragging him down the corridor.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked for the third time since I had dragged him off.

"You'll see," I said as I turned to lead us down a flight of stairs, still pulling him behind me.

I heard his stomach grumble quietly in the silence "Come on Hermione, I'm hungry. Maybe we should just go back to the Head's Dorm; at least I have food there!"

"Didn't you eat dinner?"

"No," he groaned, "I was busy doing an assignment and didn't feel hungry at the time. Now I am."

"No matter," I said, "We're here."

In front of us, hanging by itself on the wall, was a large painting of a bowl of fruit.

"What...?" started Draco, but he fell silent as I had just tickled the pear in the painting, causing it to wriggle and the painting to swing open.

I stepped in, pulling him through afterwards.

"Where are we...?" he mumbled.

"The kitchens" I said with a smile.

We spent the next 20 minutes explaining to the elves that we didn't want the one hundred and one million things that they were trying to give us, just a small amount of food that we could take.

Eventually, we left with a basket full of food in hand.

"Now," I said, "Where to?"

We ended up going into a small classroom on the first floor, our wands illuminated as we ate the food that the elves had provided.

We finished up and soon enough she spoke, her hazel eyes peering kindly into mine "So, explain."

I don't know what made me tell her.

I guess it was partly because I needed to get it off my chest after all these years...

And partly because I needed to explain why I acted the way I did.

Also, I found her presence so comforting... She was so easy to talk to. So understanding and accepting.

I told her about the countless times my father abused my mother when he was drunk.

How I despised myself for never having defended her.

How I knew he cared about her, but still he took his drunken rage out on her.

And that when she had told me what Cormac had done, all the anger that I had towards my father and myself, mixed with my hatred for Cormac, seemed to come out and take over.

"And what I hate even more about it all is that father's traits seem to have rubbed off on me. As much as I hate what he did to Mother, and what Cormac did to you, I'm a hypocrite. When I'm angry or frustrated, I take it out through violence. Once, when I was dating Pansy in fourth year, she was pissing me off. She always seemed to know how to do it _just_ right – it was how she got attention. One night, I couldn't hack it anymore and I broke up with her. Over the next few weeks she kept trying to get back with me. It frustrated the shit out of me. One night, she was trying to come onto me. She took it a bit far and actually forced herself on me. I pushed her into a wall pretty hard. So hard that she cried and didn't speak to me for a week, which is a record for her. Even though I've never liked her very much since we broke up, I still regret ever doing that to her..."

Hermione watched me, her expression stayed unchanged through my entire revelation.

"I've...uh... never really told anyone any of this... about my parents and stuff... so if you could..."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." She said with assertion.

"Thanks," I smiled at her, glad that I knew I could trust her. Despite us having been enemies once, something told me that I could trust her.

That explains why he was so aggressive. Knowing that someone had hurt a girl had brought back the memory of what Lucius had done to Draco's mother when he was growing up. The anger of that just took over, and it was kind of like getting revenge on Lucius in a way.

His blue eyes studied my expression, looking for something. "Also... I'm sorry about that time... in that classroom, when I was asking for you to forgive me? And I held you against the wall like that? See, that's my problem; I go and nearly kill someone for hurting you, yet I've done the same thing to you..." he said, his face etched with regret.

"Are you nuts?" I said in bewilderment," You never hurt me! Not one bit."

_Actually, to be honest... I kind of enjoyed being held against the wall by him..._

_Oh my gosh I did NOT just think that..._

"Really?" he asked, relieved.

"No!" I laughed, "Plus, even if you had, you and Cormac had completely different intentions... You were begging for forgiveness and civility. He was forcing himself on me. Your reasoning is much more noble. But regardless, you didn't hurt me anyway."

I thought back to Cormac's tongue being shoved in my mouth and shuddered. "Trust me; I would never compare you to him."

Draco's expression softened and a small smile played on his lips.

He looked so attractive like that... "MEOWWWWW!"

We both looked over.

"Oh shit..." said Draco as he stood up.

It was Mrs. Norris.

Her large yellow eyes watched us as she gave another loud, "MEOWW!" before trotting out the classroom door.

"Oh no!" I squealed, looking over at Draco.

He picked up ours wands, handing mine over, "Come on, we gotta get out of here!"

We ran out the door, looking left and right for any sign of Filch and then, "Students out of bed!" came his voice, ringing down from the left side of the corridor.

Draco nodded his head right and we started to run silently down the corridor.

Suddenly, I felt his hand on mine as we ran.

I didn't know whether to feel confused or pleased or what. So I just focused on getting away from Filch.

We ran to the end of the corridor, turning right at the end and the left at the end of that one.

I saw a cupboard door, "Draco!" I whispered "In here!"

We quickly ducked inside it, Draco quietly closing the door behind us.

It was dark and I couldn't see a thing.

Not to mention there was hardly any space at all and even with us both leaning against opposite walls there was hardly much room between us. I could tell because he was still holding my hand, and the distance wasn't very much at all.

We waited in silence.

A minute or so later, a light shone faintly under the cupboard door, accompanied by shuffling footsteps.

"Come on Mrs Norris, we'll find them." came Filches voice as he walked past, "Blasted kids..."

The footsteps soon became distant.

I waited a minute before speaking. "That was close..." I whispered.

"Yeah, and I don't think we should risk going back out there just yet in case he comes back," replied Draco in a whisper, letting go of my hand. I heard him slide his back down the wall and sit on the floor.

I shuffled over and leant against the wall, sliding down next to him.

"Back to our conversation," I continued in a whisper, "Why do you blame yourself for what your father did? I don't really understand..."

"I could have stopped him. But I didn't. I just let it happen. Like a fuckin' useless coward." He replied, his voice raised in anger.

"Shhh," I hushed him, "Filch or Mrs. Norris might hear... But that's what I mean Draco, you were a kid! Of course you couldn't have stopped him."

"But I still didn't try."

"But you didn't know any better!"

"I knew enough to know it was wrong! I have a conscience, despite what many people think."

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

Then I said something I never thought I would have, "You've become a much better person, Draco."

He didn't reply straight away, but after 10 or so seconds he whispered a quiet, "Thank you." And we drifted back into silence.

After sitting in the cold, dark cupboard for 5 more minutes I started shivering, _I wish I brought my cloak..._

"How long do you think we'll be here for?" I asked.

"I dunno... I mean, now that Filch knows there's students out of bed in this general area, he's gonna keep a good eye on it for a while. I say we try to leave in about half an hour. He would probably have given up by then." replied Draco.

"Mmm," I agreed disdainfully. I wasn't too keen on sitting on this cold hard floor for another half an hour, but I was even less keen on getting my Head of House duties stripped if we were caught.

"Draco..?"

"Mmm?"

"If you don't mind me asking... What made you decide to change? Like, from bad to good?"

What harm could it do to tell her? Maybe she would understand me better if I told her everything.

"Well... It wasn't exactly an on the spot decision. It's been building up for a while. I've never really been... a "bad" guy per say... I just grew up in a Death Eater environment. Not to mention I gained some of my Father's Malfoy traits... as you know.

My mother always taught me decency, but the Malfoy decency and morals are quite different to those of general Wizards. After the Dark Lord ordered me to kill Dumbledore under the threat of death to myself, my Mother sort of detached herself from Voldemort's followers. She was never really completely loyal to him again. No one really knew it though, not even Father. She told me about it after the Dark Lord had fallen. But she wasn't the only one who wasn't really loyal... I never really like the idea of being involved in any of it... In fact, if I could have, I probably would have joined the other side. Your side. Not that they would have trusted me anyway though. So I just went with it. But that was mostly because I was a coward. Last year taught me quite a bit though... I realised a lot of things. Like how we are all equal – purebloods and Muggleborns. It was more so how the ministry went about things that proved it to me. Once I heard about them saying that all these Muggleborns had "stolen the wands, not bought them" and had been subjecting them to the Dementor's Kiss for it, I realised how ridiculous it all was. It's not possible to do that! Wands don't work for you unless you have magical blood. So they can't have "stolen them". It was lunacy. It was just bits and pieces of things like that that made me realise how wrong it all was. Then, when the Dark Lord was dead, Father was in Azkaban and Potter had Mother and I cleared of our charges, I decided that it was a chance to change my life. I didn't have to worry about Voldemort or my father – or even my Aunt Bellatrix. So I changed my ways. It was hard due to my past... After all, I'd grown up with being against muggleborns. Then all the Slytherins started hating me for changing, calling me a traitor and shit. But I learnt that if you want to get anywhere in life, you gotta put your past behind you. So I did."

Then she said the weirdest thing I had ever heard.

"Hakuna Matata."

I was silent for a few seconds.

"…What?" I asked, confused.

She giggled, "You gotta put your past behind you. When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world. Hakuna Matata. It means no worries." She laughed again.

"Uhmm..."

"It's from a mo- it's a Muggle thing." She said then added, "I might show you sometime, if you'd ever be willing to go to the Muggle world?"

Then I remembered.

"Speaking of the Muggle world.."

And I told her about what McGonagall had said about Professor Foley and us having to get the items.

"Oooh, that'll be cool. Hmm... the best place would probably be Aberdeen. It's the closest big city in this general area..." she said with a shiver in her voice.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah... I forgot my cloak."

I took mine off and shuffled over to her, covering her with it.

I leant back against the wall, our shoulders touching.

"Thanks."

We continued talking about the camping trip and the trip to the Muggle city for a while. I was telling her about how I heard of these things Muggles had in their shops for getting around called alligators. I asked her how they worked and didn't get any response.

"Hermione..?"

I heard heavy breathing coming from her direction.

I smiled. She was asleep.

I closed my eyes and drifted off too.

I woke up the next morning to a small figure lying on my shoulder, immersing me in an abundance of soft, brown, curly hair. She gave a small, quiet snore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! Big chapter! Just letting you know that by alligator, Draco meant elevator ;) Just in case ya didn't pick up on that. Also, notice they've started referring to each other as "Draco" and "Hermione"? I don't think they've even noticed that themselves yet! I loooooove the Lion King by the way, hence the quote that I added haha. Pleeeeeease let me know what you thought ;o Loving all the wonderful reviews, you have no idea how much they entice me to write. I appreciate them so much! MORE MORE MORE :P x.**


	11. Hakuna Matata

**Thanks to my lovely Beta _JayneA7x _for editing for me! Chapters will make a lot more sense from now on, thanks to her much appreciated assistance :) I will try and have the next chapter up either tomorrow or Tuesday. Sorry for the long wait! I've seriously been SO busy. Thank you for your lovely reviews and patience! Xoxo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Hakuna Matata<strong>

We walked.

I held onto his hand so that I had some assurance that I could stop him in case he went back. Not that I'd probably have the strength to, judging by what he just did.

We moved briskly down the corridor, Draco half pulling me along as I tried to keep up.

Luckily, it was after curfew so most students who had stayed at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays would already be in their common rooms or beds.

I turned to look at Cormac's gasping figure on the tiled ground – his colour was returning.

He looked at me, and then at Draco. He scrambled backwards, before standing up and retreating in the opposite direction, fear on his face.

That was the last time I saw him in a while.

We walked in complete silence for at least fifteen minutes.

My eyes kept returning to Draco's face, but his expression never changed; complete concentration and determination.

We reached the portrait of an old fat wizard who appeared to be sleeping, when all of a sudden Malfoy stopped.

It took me by surprise as my hand, still connected to his, jolted abruptly in reaction to his halt.

I turned to him, taking a few steps closer.

He didn't look at me as he said, "I'm sorry about that..."

Not knowing what else to say I replied, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He continued staring at the floor. No answer.

"I mean, not here obviously," I said, looking over at the portrait of the portly old wizard, "We don't want fatty listening in."

I looked back at him to find him watching me, a small crooked smile playing on his lips.

"That's not a very Hermione-ish thing to say," he replied with a smirk.

I shrugged, "What can I say? You've made a profound impression on me." Realising how he could read into that as something more, I quickly turned to hide my reddening face and added, "Come on, let's go," before dragging him down the corridor.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked for the third time since I had dragged him off.

"You'll see," I said as I turned to lead us down a flight of stairs, still pulling him behind me.

I heard his stomach grumble quietly in the silence "Come on Hermione, I'm hungry. Maybe we should just go back to the Head's Dorm; at least I have food there!"

"Didn't you eat dinner?"

"No," he groaned, "I was busy doing an assignment and didn't feel hungry at the time. Now I am."

"No matter," I said, "We're here."

In front of us, hanging by itself on the wall, was a large painting of a bowl of fruit.

"What...?" started Draco, but he fell silent as I had just tickled the pear in the painting, causing it to wriggle and the painting to swing open.

I stepped in, pulling him through afterwards.

"Where are we...?" he mumbled.

"The kitchens" I said with a smile.

We spent the next 20 minutes explaining to the elves that we didn't want the one hundred and one million things that they were trying to give us, just a small amount of food that we could take.

Eventually, we left with a basket full of food in hand.

"Now," I said, "Where to?"

* * *

><p>We ended up going into a small classroom on the first floor, our wands illuminated as we ate the food that the elves had provided.<p>

We finished up and soon enough she spoke, her hazel eyes peering kindly into mine "So, explain."

I don't know what made me tell her.

I guess it was partly because I needed to get it off my chest after all these years...

And partly because I needed to explain why I acted the way I did.

Also, I found her presence so comforting... She was so easy to talk to. So understanding and accepting.

I told her about the countless times my father abused my mother when he was drunk.

How I despised myself for never having defended her.

How I knew he cared about her, but still he took his drunken rage out on her.

And that when she had told me what Cormac had done, all the anger that I had towards my father and myself, mixed with my hatred for Cormac, seemed to come out and take over.

"And what I hate even more about it all is that father's traits seem to have rubbed off on me. As much as I hate what he did to Mother, and what Cormac did to you, I'm a hypocrite. When I'm angry or frustrated, I take it out through violence. Once, when I was dating Pansy in fourth year, she was pissing me off. She always seemed to know how to do it _just_ right – it was how she got attention. One night, I couldn't hack it anymore and I broke up with her. Over the next few weeks she kept trying to get back with me. It frustrated the shit out of me. One night, she was trying to come onto me. She took it a bit far and actually forced herself on me. I pushed her into a wall pretty hard. So hard that she cried and didn't speak to me for a week, which is a record for her. Even though I've never liked her very much since we broke up, I still regret ever doing that to her..."

Hermione watched me, her expression stayed unchanged through my entire revelation.

"I've...uh... never really told anyone any of this... about my parents and stuff... so if you could..."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." She said with assertion.

"Thanks," I smiled at her, glad that I knew I could trust her. Despite us having been enemies once, something told me that I could trust her.

* * *

><p>That explains why he was so aggressive. Knowing that someone had hurt a girl had brought back the memory of what Lucius had done to Draco's mother when he was growing up. The anger of that just took over, and it was kind of like getting revenge on Lucius in a way.<p>

His cesious eyes studied my expression, looking for something. "Also... I'm sorry about that time... in that classroom, when I was asking for you to forgive me? And I held you against the wall like that? See, that's my problem; I go and nearly kill someone for hurting you, yet I've done the same thing to you..." he said, his face etched with regret.

"Are you nuts?" I said in bewilderment," You never hurt me! Not one bit."

_Actually, to be honest... I kind of enjoyed being held against the wall by him..._

_Oh my gosh I did NOT just think that..._

"Really?" he asked, relieved.

"No!" I laughed, "Plus, even if you had, you and Cormac had completely different intentions... You were begging for forgiveness and civility. He was forcing himself on me. Your reasoning is much more noble. But regardless, you didn't hurt me anyway."

I thought back to Cormac's tongue being shoved in my mouth and shuddered. "Trust me; I would never compare you to him."

Draco's expression softened and a small smile played on his lips.

He looked so attractive like that... "MEOWWWWW!"

We both looked over.

"Oh shit..." said Draco as he stood up.

It was Mrs. Norris.

Her large yellow eyes watched us as she gave another loud, "MEOWW!" before trotting out the classroom door.

"Oh no!" I squealed, looking over at Draco.

He picked up ours wands, handing mine over, "Come on, we gotta get out of here!"

We ran out the door, looking left and right for any sign of Filch and then, "Students out of bed!" came his voice, ringing down from the left side of the corridor.

Draco nodded his head right and we started to run silently down the corridor.

Suddenly, I felt his hand on mine as we ran.

I didn't know whether to feel confused or pleased or what. So I just focused on getting away from Filch.

We ran to the end of the corridor, turning right at the end and the left at the end of that one.

I saw a cupboard door, "Draco!" I whispered "In here!"

We quickly ducked inside it, Draco quietly closing the door behind us.

It was dark and I couldn't see a thing.

Not to mention there was hardly any space at all and even with us both leaning against opposite walls there was hardly much room between us. I could tell because he was still holding my hand, and the distance wasn't very much at all.

We waited in silence.

A minute or so later, a light shone faintly under the cupboard door, accompanied by shuffling footsteps.

"Come on Mrs Norris, we'll find them." came Filches voice as he walked past, "Blasted kids..."

The footsteps soon became distant.

I waited a minute before speaking. "That was close..." I whispered.

"Yeah, and I don't think we should risk going back out there just yet in case he comes back," replied Draco in a whisper, letting go of my hand. I heard him slide his back down the wall and sit on the floor.

I shuffled over and leant against the wall, sliding down next to him.

"Back to our conversation," I continued in a whisper, "Why do you blame yourself for what your father did? I don't really understand..."

"I could have stopped him. But I didn't. I just let it happen. Like a fuckin' useless coward." He replied, his voice raised in anger.

"Shhh," I hushed him, "Filch or Mrs. Norris might hear... But that's what I mean Draco, you were a kid! Of course you couldn't have stopped him."

"But I still didn't try."

"But you didn't know any better!"

"I knew enough to know it was wrong! I have a conscience, despite what many people think."

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

Then I said something that in the past I never thought I would have, "You've become a much better person, Draco."

He didn't reply straight away, but after 10 or so seconds he whispered a quiet, "Thank you." And we drifted back into silence.

After sitting in the cold, dark cupboard for 5 more minutes I started shivering, _I wish I brought my cloak..._

"How long do you think we'll be here for?" I asked.

"I dunno... I mean, now that Filch knows there's students out of bed in this general area, he's gonna keep a good eye on it for a while. I say we try to leave in about half an hour. He would probably have given up by then." replied Draco.

"Mmm," I agreed disdainfully. I wasn't too keen on sitting on this cold hard floor for another half an hour, but I was even less keen on getting my Head of House duties stripped if we were caught.

* * *

><p>"Draco..?"<p>

"Mmm?"

"If you don't mind me asking... What made you decide to change? Like, from bad to good?"

What harm could it do to tell her? Maybe she would understand me better if I told her everything.

"Well... It wasn't exactly an on the spot decision. It's been building up for a while. I've never really been... a "bad" guy per say... I just grew up in a Death Eater environment. Not to mention I gained some of my Father's Malfoy traits... as you know.

My mother always taught me decency, but the Malfoy decency and morals are quite different to those of general Wizards. After the Dark Lord ordered me to kill Dumbledore under the threat of death to myself, my Mother sort of detached herself from Voldemort's followers. She was never really completely loyal to him again. No one really knew it though, not even Father. She told me about it after the Dark Lord had fallen. But she wasn't the only one who wasn't really loyal... I never really like the idea of being involved in any of it... In fact, if I could have, I probably would have joined the other side. Your side. Not that they would have trusted me anyway though. So I just went with it. But that was mostly because I was a coward. Last year taught me quite a bit though... I realised a lot of things. Like how we are all equal – purebloods and Muggleborns. It was more so how the ministry went about things that proved it to me. Once I heard about them saying that all these Muggleborns had "stolen the wands, not bought them" and had been subjecting them to the Dementor's Kiss for it, I realised how ridiculous it all was. It's not possible to do that! Wands don't work for you unless you have magical blood. So they can't have "stolen them". It was lunacy. It was just bits and pieces of things like that that made me realise how wrong it all was. Then, when the Dark Lord was dead, Father was in Azkaban and Potter had Mother and I cleared of our charges, I decided that it was a chance to change my life. I didn't have to worry about Voldemort or my father – or even my Aunt Bellatrix. So I changed my ways. It was hard due to my past... After all, I'd grown up with being against muggleborns. Then all the Slytherins started hating me for changing, calling me a traitor and shit. But I learnt that if you want to get anywhere in life, you gotta put your past behind you. So I did."

Then she said the weirdest thing I had ever heard.

"Hakuna Matata."

I was silent for a few seconds.

"…What?" I asked, confused.

She giggled, "You gotta put your past behind you. When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world. Hakuna Matata. It means no worries." She laughed again.

"Uhmm..."

"It's from a mo- it's a Muggle thing." She said then added, "I might show you sometime, if you'd ever be willing to go to the Muggle world?"

Then I remembered.

"Speaking of the Muggle world.."

And I told her about what McGonagall had said about Professor Foley and us having to get the items.

"Oooh, that'll be cool. Hmm... the best place would probably be Aberdeen. It's the closest big city in this general area..." she said with a shiver in her voice.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah... I forgot my cloak."

I took mine off and shuffled over to her, covering her with it.

I leant back against the wall, our shoulders touching.

"Thanks."

We continued talking about the camping trip and the trip to the Muggle city for a while. I was telling her about how I heard of these things Muggles had in their shops for getting around called alligators. I asked her how they worked and didn't get any response.

"Hermione..?"

I heard heavy breathing coming from her direction.

I smiled. She was asleep.

I closed my eyes and drifted off too.

I woke up the next morning to a small figure lying on my shoulder, immersing me in an abundance of soft, brown, curly hair. She gave a small, quiet snore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! Big chapter! Just letting you know that by alligator, Draco meant elevator ;) Just in case ya didn't pick up on that. Also, notice they've started referring to each other as "Draco" and "Hermione"? I don't think they've even noticed that themselves yet! I loooooove the Lion King by the way, hence the quote that I added haha. Pleeeeeease let me know what you thought ;o Loving all the wonderful reviews, you have no idea how much they entice me to write. I appreciate them so much! MORE MORE MORE :P x.**


	12. Two Birds With One Stone

**A/N: So it's been two weeks.. :S I'm sorry! I might have to make my update times every fortnight instead of every week at the rate I'm going. Butttt, I'm getting my hours at work cut down so I might have more time to write so we'll see :) Once again, thank you to my lovely Beta JayneA7x, without whom my chapters would be much more grammatically incorrect and probably not make much sense either.**

**Oh and better chuck in a massive thank you to J.K. Rowling for inventing the wonderful world of Potter. Including Pottermore! Sooo excited for the Beta trial :3 Who else got in early through the magical quill quest? Preeee' keen!**

**And thank you to all of you who so patiently wait for my updates, so kindly give me reviews which are more precious than money to me, AND for all the Favourites, Alerts and reads in general!**

**I'm so glad that you like the story, you don't know how much that means to me aye!**

**Anyway, I'll shut up now xD Hope you like it! Please review. X.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Two Birds With One Stone.<strong>

I watched her calm face as she slept, cuddled up to me.

I wondered whether she nestled up to me intentionally (possibly for warmth) or if she'd done it in her sleep.

For some reason I hoped it was the former.

I looked at my watch.

SHIT.

"Hermione!" I shook her slightly, "Hermione wake up!"

"Mmmm" she groaned quietly, rolling onto me in her sleep and wrapping me in a tight hug.

As much as I didn't want to interfere with her new affections (even though they were unconscious actions and unbeknown to her), I had to wake her up otherwise she'd kill me later on.

I pulled out of her grasp, holding her so she wouldn't slip to the ground.

"Hermione!" I said, holding her face to mine.

Her eyes opened.

She gave a small startled squeak and pulled away.

"What the... where... Oh crap did we fall asleep here!"

"Yup. And even better news: We're 20 minutes late for History of Magic."

We ran as fast as we could along the corridors and up 3 flights of stairs to the classroom.

We stopped outside the door.

"Seeing as we didn't have the chance to brush our teeth..." I said as I offered her the pack of _Fizzing Whizbees: Breath freshening edition._

"Thanks" she said taking one, looking worriedly at the classroom door.

"Don't worry, we might be able to sneak in unnoticed..." I replied.

We took a step towards the door, opened it and walked in.

Every single student turned and looked.

Now, part of my changing of ways involves seeing things from other people's perspectives.

The one I just imagined of the people in the classroom, I did not like;

_Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have been spending a lot of time together – unsurprising due to being Head Boy and Girl. What was surprising though, is that they have been civil - almost __**kind **__- to one another. One might have even seen them laughing and joking together as if they had formed some sort of friendship. THEN they rock up nearly half an hour late to class (something extremely uncharacteristic of Hermione), hair a mess and clothes crumpled – TOGETHER. . ._

Naturally, the image we had just portrayed to our fellow Gryffindors and Slytherins was one that would provoke a toxic assumption.

An assumption of something like spending the night together in an empty broom closet.

This was true, however; No two people of the opposite gender could have spent the entire night together and NOT have done anything.

At least, that is the opinion of a majority of people. In this case; it was the obvious opinion of the 30 or so students staring at us from their desks wearing contemptuous looks.

Hermione's thoughts seemed to follow the same tracks as mine, resulting in a tinge of pink appearing on her cheeks.

We endured the rest of the lesson suffering from looks of shock and disgust.

The particularly nasty ones coming from a certain redhead in front of us.

Luckily, however, Professor Binns didn't notice our late entrance. Not that he probably would have cared if he had anyway.

When class finished, I waited in my seat as I usually did so as to avoid the flurry of students exiting the room.

When they had left, I walked out to discover Hermione, Weasel and Potter in a conversation.

Ginger was backed against the wall looking mildly intimidated, Hermione's finger pointing accusingly at his chest as she ranted at him.

"-and how DARE you assume something so disgusting of me Ronald! Just because me and Malfoy turn up slightly late to class doesn't mean we had sex! Do you think I'm some sort of tramp? Are you that much of an idiot! I dated you for, what... nearly 3 months? And not once did we have sex. If I didn't put out for you when we were _dating_ then what in Merlin's name drives you to think I would lose my virginity through a one night stand with _Malfoy_!"

_Wait… Hermione's a virgin…?_

"Plus, even if we DID have sex, how bloody hypocritical can you get!" she ranted.

Ron spluttered, "Wh- What-? "

She put her hands on her hips, "Don't think I haven't heard about you and Eloise Midgen."

It pleased me to realise that her voice contained no jealousy whatsoever. There was only a hint of disgust amongst what seemed like accomplishment in having successfully proven Weasley's hypocrisy.

Ron became a tomato again.

She gave a laugh, "And you _actually _have the nerve to call me slag when I'm still a virgin, yet you screwed Eloise Midgen in a school toilet! You filthy tossbag. I don't know what's become of you Ronald."

Weasley had been backed up against the wall during Hermione's attack, but something she said made him defensive.

Still red in the face he said to her "Well I don't know what's become of YOU! Hanging around with that wanker," he pointed to me.

Her eyes flicked to me quickly before she retorted. "It's funny" she said her voice lowered now and sounding somewhat disappointed, "Since the war, Malfoy's changed for the better. Yet you've changed for the worse. That's something I never would have expected."

Ron spluttered again, fumbling for a defence, "W-well… Have you ever thought that maybe it's YOU that's changed? You don't even have time for me and Harry anymore! All you do is hang around that pale faced Death Eater _freak_." He looked at Harry, "And don't you try and get out of this because you've said it too."

Hermione looked at Harry, looking slightly hurt. "...Is that true Harry?"

Harry looked slightly sheepish, "Well... I didn't exactly say that..." His expression became apologetic, "All I said was that I missed you, and ever since Malfoy was placed as Head Boy, you seem to spend heaps of time with him and not much with us. I said that I wished you could divide your time up a bit more."

He turned to Ron, "And don't you go twisting my words like that Ron. You're the one with the problem, not me. Plus, I agree with Hermione. You're supposed to be one of her best friends; you should listen to what she has to say before assuming shit." His expression became irate, "And by the way, if I _EVER_ hear you call Hermione a slag again I _WILL_ punch you."

And with that, he stormed off.

Hermione shortly followed him, giving Ron a contemptuous glare as she left.

I followed along and shortly after passing him I turned around and walked backwards with my arms raised and said, "Two friends with one word Weasley! Just like two birds with one stone." I cracked a smirk and clapped my hands as I added, "Nice job," Before jogging to catch up with Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Could have been longer, but I felt that it should end there. (I say that a lot don't I? Gee, I suck) New chapter up soon I'm hoping. Don't forget to review! Even if it's only a few shorts words of advice or encouragement, it all helps me to improve. Thank you! X.**


	13. Fuel to the Flame

**A/N: Sorry it's yet again been two weeks! I'm still full on at work, we still haven't hired anyone. I would have updated on the weekend but it was my birthday and I was busy being severely intoxicated.**

**Thanks to everyone for your very helpful inputs! Everyone picked the 'following the rules' Draco. Thank you to the non-user who went by the name of **_**Gin-gin06 **_**who suggested their fantastic idea in relation to that. I loved it and used it (:**

**Also a big thank you to **_**Ulquishinee**_** for being the most frequent reviewer, to **_**kcollins720**_** for your amazing review that actually enticed me to continue writing (as I was getting slightly downhearted about it), and to **_**loveroffelton**_** for the "belated" birthday wish. Very much appreciated! And a big thank you to everyone else who reviews, favourites and alerts this story! You have no idea how much it means to me! :D I know I say it a lot, but whatever.**

**Oh yeah, and thanks to _JayneA7x_ for being my amazing Beta :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Fuel to the Fire.<strong>

I followed Hermione as she stormed off down the corridor. We had a free period next so no doubt she was headed to the library.

I reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hermione, are you ok?" I asked quietly.

She looked tired. "I'm fine" she replied unconvincingly.

Even though her face was lowered, I could still see her eyes starting to glisten with tears.

I felt uneasy about that. I hated seeing her upset. Bloody Weasel…

I'm not sure what drove me to do it, but I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, resting my chin on her head.

A few seconds later I felt her arms slowly wrap around my waist in response.

That was the first time I honestly felt a proper bond with her.

I felt that we'd finally become friends. Proper, official friends.

Fuck, I sound like Celestina Warbeck again! All mushy and shit!

But it was a damn good hug…

Merlin, I think I needed it too. I've never been a 'huggy' type, even with Mother. But somehow it was different with Hermione. I always felt the want- no, the _need_ to hug her.

She pulled back after a minute or so, her hazel eyes looking into mine "Thanks Malfoy."

I chuckled, "Imagine if someone walked up and saw us just then. Then there would _definitely _be no doubt in their idiotic gossiping minds that there was something going on between us."

We started walking down the hall. "Ugggh," she groaned, "Don't remind me… No doubt Parvati and Lavender will have a hundred and one questions for me the next chance that they get me cornered. It's petty really."

Then an idea came to me.

* * *

><p>Malfoy just gave me a wicked smile. Uh oh. I know that look…<p>

"What..?" I asked, worried about the answer.

He smirked, "Well… I was just thinking…"

"That's unlike you Malfoy." I taunted.

He ignored it and continued, "What If we add fuel to their fire? Have a bit of fun."

"…What do you mean?"

"I mean, just go with their assumptions. Pretend that there is something going on. And then rub it in their face in the end when we tell them it was all a big prank." His mischievous grin became larger and he was almost talking to himself when he added, "Oh I would love to see Weasel's face if he were to believe it too…"

I pondered what he said for a little. It would be funny to give those gossiping prats a backfire to their rumour spreading. I ignored the voice in the back of my mind that was hinting at an ulterior motive to be pretending to have a relationship with Draco…

"Obviously we wouldn't have to actually do anything together." He added quickly after a short silence, "We'd just have to act the part. I'd love to piss off Ron for calling you a slag and also the Slytherins."

_Why did that disappoint me…?_

"Why the Slytherins?" I asked.

He looked at me and quirked an eyebrow, "Do I really need to give a reason?"

I laughed, "True. But why would doing that piss them off?"

"I'm a pureblood, you're a Mud– Muggleborn" he quickly covered up. I didn't get angry at him for it. Old habits die hard, and I'd learnt that since his first slip of the word.

He continued, "It's not like we're getting married or anything but it's still considered 'dirtying blood'. It's forsaken territory. Whether they hate me or not, I'd still be betraying them even more. Dating or marrying a Mudblood affects our community by lessening the amount of "pure blood" that there is to continue the family. Like… if I married someone of pure-heritage, we would produce pureblood offspring to continue the line. Whereas if I were to marry you, we would produce non-pure offspring and it would be a 'waste' of my _precious_ bloodline." He said the last part sarcastically, "And probably the end of it too seeing as I'm heir to the Malfoy throne." He said mockingly.

I giggled and he added, "Do you get what I mean though?"

"Kind of…" I replied, "But it's not like we'd be faking marriage or anything. We'd barely even be pretending to date. So why would they get pissed about it?"

"Dating leads to marriage doesn't it? That lot of people; Slytherins and purebloods… and people like my family, they're logical thinkers. They plan things out. Dating, or even fraternising with someone, doesn't always lead to marriage. But it _is_ a possibility. They won't take that risk. They're very specific about that sort of stuff. Even sex before marriage is practically taboo with us. We're not allowed to do it."

I raised my eyebrows, "_Really?"_

He nodded. "That's another reason why fraternising with a non-pureblood is practically forbidden. You don't have the same values as us in that sense. Therefore, even if it was just mucking around and not marriage, there is still the chance of sex… therefore a chance of producing non-worthy offspring that could potentially ruin the name. As for sex before marriage with purebloods… it's still taboo. Producing illegitimate children is almost as bad as producing half-blood ones. Plus, it'd be kind of awkward because we're all related in some way so there aren't many options. Most marriages are arranged too. Not forced or anything though."

"But Ron.." I said, "He's pureblood and he isn't a virgin… He never even mentioned all these rules and stuff."

"He's a blood-traitor, remember? People like the Weasley's and my mother's sister, Andromeda, and her daughter that married the werewolf; they are disregarded from those rules, as they have already broken them. Weasel probably doesn't even know about them."

He took a breath, "It's all sort of complicated. It makes sense though."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I said it makes _sense,_" he responded to my expression, "not that it's _right_."

"Wow…"I said in awe, "So that means that all Slytherins and purebloods are virgins till they're married?"

He looked straight ahead, expressionless "No. Not all of them."

I don't know why I was curious about it, but I was.

"Are you?" I asked tentatively.

* * *

><p><em>Shit.<em>

How was I supposed to answer that?

If I said yes, she would probably think I'm a pussy. Guys my age just _aren't_ virgins. Even most pureblood Slytherins had lost it by now (but kept it a secret from their families). Only people with something wrong with them still are.

Like Marcus Flint who looked and smelt like a troll.

But even he has a wife and kid now.

So if I said I was a virgin, she might think that there's something wrong with me.

Like I'm lacking in that area…

She might start making jokes… or telling people.

And if it were to reach the Slytherins… I wouldn't be happy.

I can hack their shit, but I'm not about to let my pride get mutilated by something like that. Not to that extent.

Virgin or not, a man's pride (especially in all things related to that area) is the most sensitive thing about us.

Although, she **is** a virgin herself… so she might not hack at me too bad…

But it's different for chicks!

Virginity for them is a positive attribute.

AND if I say I'm a virgin she might think that I still believe in following all the pureblood rules. I can't have her believing that I'm still the same old self-righteous Malfoy.

I mean, essentially that IS the reason why I haven't had sex… I believed those rules and was aiming to maintain the 'respectable Malfoy name'. Then once I realised all that stuff was bullshit, a war was going on. Not exactly the prime chance to find someone…And I wasn't just going to have it with some random. I may be a prick, but I do have SOME self-respect. And, of course, now there is the issue that I no longer have friends and practically most of the wizarding world considers me to be death eater 'filth'. No doubt that is the epitome of attraction for any girl… NOT.

So therefore sex hasn't really been something I've had much of a chance to encounter.

Strangely enough, it's also never really been a top priority for me like it is for most others.

Regardless, I wasn't about to let her think I was some freak that can't get any.

"No." I replied without looking at her, fearing that if I did she might catch me out on the lie.

Malfoy's are expert liars. I've been doing it my whole life and bad habits die hard. But something about this Gryffindor had me worried that she'd catch me out and know that I wasn't being truthful.

She didn't respond right away.

I'm not sure why I lied. Well… I know _why_ I lied, but I'm not sure why I care about what she thinks.

Yeah sure she could tell people and embarrass the shit out of me… But deep down I'm really just using that as an excuse. I know she wouldn't do that. It's not of her nature.

So why the bloody heck do I care if she thinks less of me for it!

What does her opinion matter?

"So what about your parents? Wouldn't they have disowned you or something for breaking "the rules"?" she said with an air of humour.

I rolled my eyes deliberately, "You don't TELL your parents that you've had _sex_ Granger. Pureblood rules or not. That'd be plain awkward."

We had just arrived at the library and I was keen for a change of subject, "So. What do you think? Play with those gossiping girls minds and teach them a bit of a lesson. Get revenge on Ron and drive him up the wall. And piss of the Slytherins and shove their stupid ideals down their throat. You keen?" I smirked at her.

She grinned with a bit of a mischievous look on her face, "When you put it like that… I'm more than keen."

I gave a small laugh as we sat down at a table in the library and pulling out our books before saying, "Draco and Hermione, working together. _Willingly_. Who woulda thunk it?"

She chuckled, "Draco and Hermione _friends. _Who woulda thunk it?"

Now I know that this sounds corny: but fuck, when she said that I felt all warm and mushy inside.

* * *

><p>He smiled at me a crooked smile.<p>

Okay now I know that it's Malfoy and all but DAMN that was adorable.

I'm not one to focus much on guys… But there is just something about him.

Ever since he's changed and we've gotten to know each other properly, there has just been something about him that… I don't know any other word for it but, _attracts_ me to him.

His rare and genuine (non-smirking) smile. The way he looks at me… like he has all the confidence in the world but isn't conceited. I don't know how to explain it.

And his smell… oh wow. If someone converted an Amortentia potion into perfume then that is _definitely_ what Malfoy wears.

Maybe he baths in it.

And then there are his hugs… I've only ever received, like, one and a half of them, but the way he hugs just makes me feel so… secure? Comforted? I don't know. He just manages to hug in _exactly_ the right way.

Earlier, I didn't want to let go. How awkward would _that_ have been though? Eep.

It took me a while to admit it, but really, he's been there for me a lot more than Ron and Harry have been lately.

And maybe it was because, like Harry said, I've been spending much more time with Malfoy than them.

But I couldn't help it!

We had to; we were Head Boy and Girl!

But even I can't deny to myself that I love hanging out with him…

Since he's changed, he's become so… Pleasant?

I don't know… We just click.

And if I be completely honest, I have to admit that I don't spend anywhere NEAR as much time with Luna and Ernie… So Malfoy and I being Heads is really no excuse for the amount of time we hang out together.

I just prefer his company.

He can _actually_ maintain intelligent and logical conversation for one. Not to mention he doesn't need me to do his homework all the time like Ron and Harry do because he actually studies just as much as me.

Ron hasn't been very pleasant lately so I don't want to be near that hypocrite… and he's always with Harry so I can't hang with him either.

And Ginny has her own friends from her Year.

And the fact that Malfoy and I have a majority of our classes together, PLUS we have Head's duties together, PLUS the same living quarters, it just makes the friendship more convenient.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked.

I'd love to get back at Parvati, Lavender and Ron for being insufferable gits, and this really was a good way to do it.

Although… there was some other reasoning that motivated me to do it as well. Something to do with being closer to Draco… But I was severely ignoring it. It was illogical.

"Well, we could just do things specifically when they are around. Act really close and stuff. Talk loudly about things like "Oh Draco you are so amazingly attractive!"" he said the last bit with a ridiculous high pitched mock of a female voice.

I slapped him gently on the arm, "I hope that voice wasn't meant to be mine!"

He grinned impishly, "Did you recognise yourself did you?"

I gasped in overdramatised offence, trying to hide a smile, "Twit! Why can't it be something like "Oh Hermione, you are so superior to me.""

He smirked cheekily, "Now, now Granger, we mustn't lie."

This went on for a fair amount of time until we headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

We were just outside the hall doors when I felt an arm pull me aside and turn me so that I was leaning against the wall.

It was Malfoy and he was leaning over me with his arm against the wall above my head. He was close enough that the sweet scent of his cologne hinted at my senses. It smelt sooo good. He probably DOES bath in Amortentia no doubt…

"What are you-" I started but he interrupted.

"Oh how your brilliance exceeds mine Hermione!" he said in a mocking tone, slightly louder than necessary. A small smirk played on his lips.

I noticed Parvati and Lavender watching us as they walked slowly towards the Great Hall entrance, whispering in each other's ears with scandalous expressions.

So, the plan was in motion.

I looked back at him, and became almost… nervous to find how close his face was to mine.

It reminded me of the time in the empty classroom earlier in the year when he was asking for forgiveness.

My eyes darted to his lips for the second time.

Snap OUT of it Hermione!

"If you want them to believe this then you have to seem realistic about it" I whispered to him.

"Well what do we say?" he whispered back

"Follow my lead…"I replied before raising my voice and saying, "Oh Draco, You are such a sweetheart for helping me with my Arithmancy!" I said as I reached up and brushed my hand through his surprisingly soft hair before cupping his face.

He looked stunned for a few seconds, simply staring at me, before he rolled his eyes and whispered "Like they'll believe that. You're the smartest student in the school. Fat chance that you would need help with anything."

I felt myself turn slightly pink. Did he just compliment me?

* * *

><p>When she ran her hand through my hair I went blank.<p>

It was weird…

I felt the desire to close my eyes and lean into her soft palm. I actually had to refrain myself from pulling her against me and… well… snogging the daylights out of her to be honest.

Seriously. What. The. Fuck.

Snap out of it Malfoy!

I rolled my eyes, hoping that she didn't notice my momentary lapse of concentration "Like they'll believe that. You're the smartest student in the school. Fat chance that you would need help with anything."

She blushed slightly.

"You're adorable when you blush."

_Oh shit. Did I just say that out loud?_

She blushed an even deeper red at that and I heard the two watching girls gasp in awe.

It's ok. I can just pretend that I was saying that as part of the act.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo? What do you think? Reviews please :3<strong>

**BTW; I'd love to get to know my consistent readers a bit better so if you would take the poll on my profile page that would be great! :D x.**


	14. Attack of the Killer Brocolli

**A/N:** **In relation to the last chapter: Flame to the fire doesn't really sound right does it..? I think I was thinking of the phrase "adding fuel to the fire" when I wrote that bit.. what do you guys think? Leave it as "Flame to the fire" or change it to "fuel"? HA I'm such a retard.**

**On a more positive note – WE HIRED SOMEONE AT WORK. OH MERLIN, I am soooo happy :D So instead of me working 5 nights per week (on top of school) I will be working 3 nights :D SO, That means more frequent updates :3 I'm sooo freaking HAPPYYYYY! :$**

**AND on an even better note; Maybe one glorious day I will get to the point where I no longer torture you all with my annoying and unnecessarily long Author's Notes ;D**

**BTW – I thought I would just let you all know that this story has now reached 60 favourites and 88 Alerts. ZOMG *dies*. It might not seem like a lot to you but, weowwww, to me – that is just amazing. I appreciate it so much :'3 *tear* :P I wouldddd, however, **_**LOVE**_** to hear from all of you silent readers out there and get some of your opinions on the story! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Attack of the Killer Broccoli<strong>

I felt heat building up in my face.

Why does my body have to betray me like this!

OBVIOUSLY he's just acting the part by saying that, but nooo I had to get all worked up and blush! Kill me now.

Now he's going to think that I took him seriously!

If he thinks that I think he's being serious then he might find out that I like him!

_**THINK.**_ NOT 'find out'. He might _THINK_ that I like him.

Because I soooo don't.

I mean, it's… just…Malfoy.

_Just_ Malfoy!

* * *

><p>Ok. So I think I've ignored it for long enough.<p>

I might just have to admit that maybe I feel more for Hermione than just attraction.

No way that I'll admit that to _her _though. She'd run from me like Goyle would run from someone chasing him with a piece of broccoli: Terrified and very unwilling.

This whole ploy to pretend to be with Hermione in order to get back at Ginger and the other twats _kind_ of has an ulterior motive…

I can't help it; I just want to be close to her.

All the time.

Now I feel like that weirdo virgin creep again.

Like the type that can't get chicks and has no friends. Therefore he attaches himself to the only girl who is nice to him and then BAM. Follows her everywhere.

Like a stalker.

FUCK.

Although it I kind of true that I have no other friends…

But that's not the reason that I have feelings for her! I don't really know what it is…

Her personality… I feel like I can have a proper conversation with her. And about _positive_ things too! Not complaining about Muggle-borns and which Gryffindor we'll play a prank on next, like it was when I hung out with the Slytherins.

But what the HECK am I going to do about this little… _thing_ I have for her

Nothing.

Just, nothing.

I will follow through with this plot for revenge against the arseholes though, as not only will it put Ron, Lavender and Parvati in their place, as well as piss off the Slytherins, it's gives me an excuse to be just a little bit closer to her. Best thing about it is it won't scare her off because she'll think that I'm just playing the part.

Hopefully she'll think that anyway…

* * *

><p>Our onlookers had finally moved on, but Malfoy was still leaning over me, his aroma making me want to lean right into him.<p>

He was watching me thoughtfully, but I couldn't quite pick out his expression.

"So how has your day been?" he asked casually.

"Uuhm… fine?" I replied, confused about the random question, "They're gone now, we can stop preten-"

"No." he said abruptly, interrupting me.

The question of "_why?"_ played on my lips but he answered me before I could get it out, "The hairy tomato will be around the corner any second and…"

But I didn't hear the rest because I had almost doubled up in laughter at his reference to Ron.

I looked up when I had finished giggling, my eyes watering. He smiled his crooked smile at me cheekily, "I never would have thought that I would ever see you laughing at me insulting your boyfriend." He said.

I felt anger bubble up inside me, "He Is NOT my boyfriend _Malfoy_" I spat, "a boyfriend doesn't try and pressure you into sex, or be a hypocrite to you, or call you a slag." I scowled.

Malfoy stopped leaning against the wall and looked at me sincerely, "I'm sorry… I was only joking, I-"

I sighed as I said, "I know" and stared at my feet. "It's ok; I know you were only joking… It's just I'm sick of people assuming that him and I should be together."

* * *

><p><em>"So am I" <em>I thought to myself.

Her expression turned dark as she said, "I would reeeally love to piss him off bad. Up until today I've been able to put up with his bollocks - but now he's gone too far. Calling me a slag, that's just over the top - Especially considering he's supposed to be one of my best friends."

I felt a rise of happiness at her words. She was NOT happy with him at all. That made me feel relieved and reassured that Weasley was definitely no competition.

"_Not that it would be competition anyway since she would never go for you,"_ I thought.

"What can we do when he walks past us then?" I asked.

She looked thoughtful for a few moments before an evil smirk spread across her face.

"Exactly what he would hate to see." She said.

I rolled my eyes, "Well obviously, but what-"

"Shhhh!" she said has she grabbed me by the torso and pulled me around until I was against the wall.

I saw Weasley walking towards us, he hadn't seen us yet.

I looked back at her as she stood in front of me, surprised to see that our bodies were only a few inches apart.

She smirked again and winked at me before saying slightly louder than necessary (but not obviously so), "Hairy tomatoes are hypocritical pricks aren't they Draco."

I bit my lip to stop the laughter, "You've got that right. Brainless too if you ask me. Can't even cast a hex properly without having it backfire."

She giggled before running her hand up my bare arm gently, leaving goose-bumps in its wake as she said in surprisingly flirtatious voice, "Oh Draco you're so funny."

I knew that Weasley had noticed us because I could see in my peripheral vision that he had stopped about 4 metres away and was facing us, presumably staring.

I didn't want to look at him because it might give the act away.

I reached my hand up to her cheek and trickled my fingers across it before catching some stray hairs and pushing them behind her ear. Her expression changed, but I couldn't decipher how.

Then something unexpected happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh ohhh. Bit of a cliffy? :P What do you think will happen next my pretties? X) Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit short D;**

**I'm going to have a little competition and see which of you picked up on a little quote that I put in this chapter ;) It's tweaked for the story of course, but some real HP fans might pick up on it.**

**OHOHOH and I'm gonna be a sneaky little bribing bitch ;) if you are all nice and give me heaps of big fat lovely reviews with advice and opinions then I miiiight just work on a kiss for the next chapter hey ;)**

**What the hell. I'll do the kiss regardless. NONE THE LESS, reviews would be LOVELY and put me in an exceedingly good mood. Therefore I might just update sooner ;P **_**hint hint.**_

**AREN'T I A CONNIVING LITTLE TART ;D Hehe :3 xx.**

**P.s. Mannnn I can really yap on in these Author's Notes can't I? Most of you probably don't even read them D: Sorry :/**


	15. Those Eyes

**NOTE: To all the consistent readers, the three notifications for a new chapter updates you got are false. I do have a new chapter, but it's not up yet. I just had to edit a bunch of chapters and stuff and ended up needing to delete some and re-add them. Don't even ask :/ haha. BUT you can go and read Chapter 8 and see if you've already read it because at some stage I accidentally deleted it (literally a month ago I think) so you might not have read it yet. Feel free to read it now as it will help a number of other things in the story to make sense. Sorry for the confusion!**

**A/N: Ok so, I was just going through all of the chapters and realised that when I rewrote one of them, I completely forgot to delete the old one! So for Merlin knows HOW many months, there's been an entire extra chapter that barely fits with the story just chillin' there and probably confusing the shit out of half of the new readers. Great. But I've deleted it now!**

**As for the reviews I have received for the last chapter: HOLY CHICKEN WINGS (don't ask me where that came from) I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. Ok maybe not LOVE, considering I haven't met any of you or anything… But I do really **_**really**_** like you :P**

**Here is the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Those Eyes<strong>

_And I'm looking at you_

_And my hearts in a daze_

_What more can I say_

_Those eyes are gonna make me fall_

_One look, I want it all_

_Those eyes_

_Have got me hypnotised._

_Those Eyes –Thirsty Merc _

Listen to it! :3

* * *

><p>Hermione grabbed my hand and led me towards the Great Hall, pretending to be oblivious to Weasley's presence.<p>

We walked through the doors.

Hand in hand.

Me, Draco _Malfoy_, hand in hand with Hermione_ Granger_.

_In front of the entire school._

"How would you like to sit with me at the Gryffindor table, Draco?" she asked with no tone or expression.

My mouth hung open with shock as I fumbled at what to say, "…Uhh… I, um… What..? Err…Umm…"

Her hazel eyes looked at me and murmured, "Just go with it." under her breath.

Still hand in hand, she led the way down the aisle between the wall and the Gryffindor table, presumably to where her friends were seated.

I didn't know what to think.

It was one thing to perform a little act in front of Weasley or the other two girls – but in front of the entire school?

She must be really determined to piss the hairy tomato off.

Although, I guess bravery is a trait of a Gryffindor…

Speaking of Gryffindors – half of their population was currently either glaring at me, guffawing at Hermione, or choking on their soup at the sight of our hands; depending on how long it had taken them to notice us.

Generally, their initial reaction was a glare that plainly said "Ew, why is that scum Malfoy over here?" This was shortly followed by choking and spluttering as they thought something like, _"WHAT IN MERLIN'S SAGGY LEFT TESTICLE? Why are they holding hands?"_ Then finishing with gaping mouths as they thought, "Hermione must have been hit on the head..."

Hermione plopped down on the seat next to the Weaslette, who was looking at her incredulously, and opposite Potter, who seemed to be the only person at the table that didn't react to our entrance.

She released my hand and indicated the seat next to her and I took it, ignoring the whispers emanating from around me.

"Hello Ginny, Harry" said Hermione as she began piling food on her plate.

The red-head just stared at her with her mouth hanging open slightly.

Potter replied however, "'Lo 'Mione," he said before he looked at me and nodded his head in greeting, "Malfoy."

"Afternoon Potter" I replied, trying to hide my smirk at the reaction our politeness had caused. Now it was Potter's turn to be gaped at. His girlfriend, Ginny or whatever her name was, and those sitting in the immediate area that had heard him greet me like an equal were gawking at him as if he had just declared he was gay. Obviously none of them knew that Potter and I had established a level of civility. Understandable I guess, considering we'd never really publically displayed it. So it probably wasn't common knowledge that he and I no longer hate each other.

I began casually filling my plate, as if it were perfectly normal for me to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"So," started Hermione nonchalantly, "Harry, Ginny, what are you two doing for Christmas?"

"The Burrow, naturally." replied Harry, just as nonchalantly. "You?"

"I'll be going home." She said before turning to me with a smile, "What about you, Draco?"

I smiled back "Home to a new house."

"You've moved?" asked Potter.

"Yeah. Mum bought a cottage in Yorkshire."

"Wow. From a mansion to a cottage, how will you cope Draco?" smirked Hermione cheekily.

I chuckled, "_Manor_ remember? And, actually, I think I would prefer it. That old place didn't have very good memories." I looked into a pair of hazel eyes, my expression serious, "For anyone."

Her smile drifted and we stared at each other.

"Plus," I said, turning to Harry, "Mum and I both wanted to change. We wanted a new beginning. I guess part of leaving our old life behind involved getting out of that place."

His green eyes studied me for a while before he nodded and said, "I can understand that."

I could sense eyes on me and sure enough, when I looked up, Ginny and a number of other Gryffindor's sitting near us were watching me.

Except now it wasn't in shock or scrutiny.

They just sort of… looked at me.

As I looked around at them all, they slowly started conversations amongst themselves as if nothing had happened. As if an ex-Death Eater hadn't just sat down to eat with them.

I looked at Hermione and found her watching me.

She bit her lip and smiled, gently elbowing me before leaning in and saying quietly, "It seems your presence has been accepted. Well done."

I smiled back. I guess something I had said about changing got me somewhat 'accepted' by them all.

* * *

><p>Oh Merlin there it is again.<p>

That damn gorgeous crooked smile of his.

As corny as it sounds, it literally gives me butterflies.

This urge overcame me to pounce on him and... well… snog him senseless.

That is NOT like me.

The only person that's ever had that effect on me was Ron.

Not even Viktor had me reacting like this.

I felt so… happy. And carefree.

I felt like singing and dancing and cuddling Draco for hours and not letting go.

That means there is something _seriously_ wrong.

That means I have feelings for him.

There's no ignoring it anymore. The reason I am so keen on going through with this "false affections" plan is because I have an ulterior motive.

And that ulterior motive is having the opportunity to be close to Draco, without him running from me the way Crookshanks does from a hair brush.

And to top all this off, I actually don't care that it's Draco Malfoy anymore.

It's not like he would ever go for me anyway! I mean he's gorgeous and could probably get anyone he wants. So why settle for someone as plain, mundane and un-pure-blooded as me.

So, I'll just follow this through and be happy with the way things are. I don't want to ruin the friendship by scaring him away.

Conversation had ensued amongst the other students at the table. Sometime during my pondering, Draco and Ginny had gotten into a conversation about Quidditch. It turned out they had the same favourite teams.

Harry gave me a look that told me, "_How weird is this!"_

I grinned and continued with my lunch.

* * *

><p>"Well that was…" I said as we started to walk out of the Great Hall.<p>

"Interesting?" put in Hermione with a brilliant smile. Wow. I could never get tired of that smile.

I nodded, "Very. Who knew that Gryffindors could be so…"

"Charming? Wonderful? Pleasant? _Amazingly_ great?" she said theatrically.

I laughed, "I was thinking more along the lines of…compliant…harmonious…obliging…"

"Well I guess those things take courage don't they?" she said before adding "We have Charms now don't we?"

"That we do. Hey, notice Weasley didn't turn up for lunch?"

"He did," she said, "He just sat with Eloise. Down the other end of the table."

"Ahh." I said and then smirked. "Was he afraid he would see more of this?" and with that I grabbed her and pushed her lightly against the corridor wall, trickling my fingers along her soft, porcelain coloured arm.

"Oh Draco" I said with a high pitched voice in an attempt to mock her, "You are _SO_ funny." Then I giggled in a dramatically feminine way that sounded extremely gay.

We both snorted with laughter and doubled over.

Between gasps for air and giggles Hermione said, "I so… do not… sound… like that!"

I leaned against the wall next to her and put on a shrill voice similar to that of the Fat Lady's and mocked her again, "I sooooo… do _not_… sound.. like that!" making sure to add dramatic gasps in between each pause.

She laughed and smacked me on the shoulder, "Oh shut up you."

"Oho! She dares to make it physical!" I exclaimed and then pounced.

I tickled her waist and stomach, holding her as she tried to escape.

She writhed and wriggled with laughter, trying to escape my clutches.

"Nooooo! Hahahaha! Dr-Draco! Hahahaha! Stopppp! Hehehe!" was all she managed to squeal out.

She effortlessly slapped me, tears running down her reddening cheeks.

"OI!" exclaimed a loud voice "Get off her Malfoy you scum!"

I stopped tickling her and turned to see Ron glaring darkly at me.

"Oh yes _I'm_ the scum for making her laugh and you're the big hero that calls her a slag." I drawled sarcastically. "Your logic makes _SO_ much sense Weasel."

He turned red as usual, "That was a mistake. And I only said it because I thought she'd been with you. She's _mine_ you death eater dirt," he spat, "don't you dare touch her again."

I was about to retort but Hermione spoke up, "I am NOT yours Ronald. But because you don't seem to being able to get that through your thick skull…" and with that she turned, stood in front of me and held my face in her hands.

Oh Merlin… She wouldn't, would she?

She pulled my face down so it was level with hers.

I looked into her determined eyes.

Those eyes that haunted my dreams.

Those eyes that I had caused to weep.

Those eyes that intoxicated my thought process.

She leaned in.

And instinctively, I did too.

Her soft lips met mine and everything on my mind went out the door. Except her.

We held that way for barely a few seconds before she pulled away slightly, studying me. Searching for something. She looked worried.

It was as if… as if she was scared that I didn't want her to kiss me. As if I was going to reject her and push her away in disgust.

Given our past record I guess I couldn't blame her for expecting that.

But I was determined to change it.

I wanted her to trust me. I wanted her to know that I wouldn't reject her. I wanted her to kiss me

Properly.

* * *

><p>As soon as I did it I regretted it.<p>

WHAT on earth possessed me to kiss him! I mean, yeah, I wanted to drive Ron balmy, but if there was one thing I can't handle, it's rejection. That's why it took me so long to show my feelings for Ron. I can't stand being rejected. Being not good enough.

I pulled away quickly and studied his expression. His eyes had been closed and they fluttered open. He looked confused.

_Of course he looked confused! He just had a foul mudblood shove her lips on him! He's probably in shock! _I thought.

Oh shit, why did I have to be so stupid!

I looked to the ground, ashamed, and waited to feel him push me away in disgust.

But instead, I felt his finger tilt my chin upwards and I looked into his silvery blue eyes.

* * *

><p>I tilted her chin upwards and saw a slight blush on her cheeks.<p>

No. There's no way I will have her feel ashamed for that.

I leant in and pressed my lips to hers once more.

I heard her give a small intake of breath.

I ran my hand along her cheek, over her ear and through her soft hair, leaving it there to hold her head.

I parted my lips slightly and gently kissed her again as I wrapped my free arm around her waist.

Then she responded.

Her lips parted and she kissed me back.

I felt her hands on my torso, slowly moving up across my chest over my shoulders and around my neck.

It sent an electric buzz all through my body, almost causing me to shiver.

It was bliss.

I deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue across her bottom lip and slightly entering her mouth.

All too soon, she pulled away.

But hang on… She hadn't pulled away at all.

She'd been wrenched backwards by the Weasley git.

He looked furious.

He pulled her by her clothes roughly to the side causing her to stumble and almost fall.

Oh **HELL** no.

_No one_ man-handles my Hermione like that.

But before I could register any form of reaction I saw a fist flying directly at me.

**SMACK.**

Right in the face.

I stumbled backwards into the wall, searing pain blinding me for a few seconds.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the black spots that were corrupting my vision.

They soon left and I could see Weasley standing about a metre and a half away from me, with a look of utter rage on his face.

I had just started to lunge at him when** SMACK.**

It was so loud, for a second I thought he had somehow hit me again without me seeing it.

Then I saw him stumbling backwards, Hermione's fist in the air where his face had just been.

He yelled and she lunged at him again, rearing back her fist and punching him in the face for the second time.

Woah.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooooo what'd you think? Did ya like it? :s Would really love some reviews! Specifically the majority of you silent readers out there ;) Come on! Don't be shy. Please? 66 favouriters and 98 alerters and I'm only hearing from around 10 - 20% of you :( But regardless, I really do appreciate those lovely and amazing reviews that I am getting! I love all the advice, opinions and ideas :D X.**

**P.s. If you haven't already, don't forget to take the 'Which Country Are You From?' Poll on my profile page. It's interesting to hear what nationality all my readers are! (I'm really into culture and different countries and it just interests me).**


	16. Hagrid the Dragonslayer

**A/N:**

**First: Sorry for all the false 'New Chapter' notifications :/ Turns out I somehow accidentally deleted a chapter (I don't know when) and amongst adding it and changing a bunch of stuff, I managed to stuff up and end up having to re-add half the chapters . I swear, I really a mentally insufficient aye. Anyway, THANK YOU to my Beta, JayneA7x for being so immaculately and brilliantly OCD ;), because she had it on her computer. So all was not lost. Otherwise I would have cried. Not really… But I would have been verryyyyyy frustrated. SO, if you could all please do a quick redirect to Chapter 8 and (Regardless of the Chapter name) read the first few sentences to see if you HAVE read it. If you haven't, then please do. A lot of stuff will make more sense. If you have then all goods :) Continue with this chapter.**

**Second: A reader requested that I indicate when the POV changes throughout the story between Hermione and Draco by actually writing it rather than just putting a division line. I considered it, but thought that by labelling 'Hermione' and 'Draco' at the start of each change of POV might be even more confusing. So just a note; if there is a division line, that means the POV is changing. If there is a series of o's like: oooooooooooo, then that means it's a time skip or just a general ending of that section and moving on. Sound ok?**

**If, however, I do get more requests to label it instead, then I will :)**

**Third: These Author's Notes just keep growing don't they? I apologise. But the aforementioned issues were pretty necessary. So I promise that the next Author's Note will be either MUCH shorter or non-existent all together :)**

**I really hope you like this chapter! Please let me know if you don't and why. And because I love you, I might just alter it for you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Hagrid the Dragon-Slayer<strong>

Oh **HELL **no.

No one touches my Malfoy.

If I hadn't been so blinded by rage, I probably would have scolded myself for referring to him as 'mine'.

But all I had thought for right now was hurting Ron.

I lunged forward again, pulling back my fist.

**SMACK**, right in the face again.

I could feel a sharp pain in my fist, but the adrenaline blocked it out.

Ron gave another yell and stumbled into the wall as he cradled his face.

I stood a few metres away with fists tightly clenched to my sides, breathing heavily as I death stared him – trying to control my temper.

He lowered his hands and looked at me in shock for a few moments, before his expression turned to contempt. "You're protecting _Malfoy_?"

I didn't respond.

He looked at me searchingly for a moment before saying, "I don't… I never…"

He sighed, "I can accept that you don't want me 'Mione. I don't want to, but I can. But… _him?_"

"He's changed" I stated simply.

A few seconds silence passed before I added, "We all have."

And with that I turned and walked away.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Well, part one of our plan had worked at least. Ron was pissed.

But that incident just made me realise how bloody _immature_ all this was. All this… false affections stuff; this ploy to get back at people through Draco and I pretending to have a thing for each other.

But you know what? I couldn't care less.

We'd spent a majority of our childhood having to grow up too soon. Having to think, act, and go through things way beyond our years.

So you know what? I think a bit of immaturity is exactly what we need to make up for lost time. In a sense.

Have fun. Be stupid. Cause unnecessary havoc. Act like a catty school girl.

I don't mean to be conceited, but in all honestly we kind of deserve it.

Now the war is over. Voldemort is done. The world is free.

So why not live now, as we would have done back then?

We may be of age but we aren't in the adult world yet.

We have this one year left of school.

This last year to make up for lost time.

And that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I'm going to act like a teenager. Be little bit more reckless. Drink Firewhiskey. Throw parties. Kiss guys. Dance like a maniac. Be immature.

I'm going to have fun.

"_All within the Head Girl responsibilities of course."_ added my conscience as I entered our Charms classroom.

Well within the responsibilities to an _extent _anyway.

Because I'm PRETTY sure Firewhiskey might be a _tad _against the school rules.

And that's one thing you can't have a party without.

But what the Teacher's don't know won't hurt them.

Well… at least… in this case what they don't know won't hurt _me._

* * *

><p>I followed her in silence, still mildly stunned at the fact that: 1. We just kissed, and 2. She just punched Weasley. Twice. Because of me.<p>

Woah.

Neither of us spoke as I followed her to wherever she was headed. I was too distracted to take note of where we were going as I was busy replaying both those mesmerising and _**brilliant**_ occurrences in my head over and over again.

Then we arrived outside of our Charms class.

Of course. We had class! I completely forgot.

We took our seats and Professor Flitwick soon entered and starting teaching. He was squeaking on about the topic for next term.

I was starting to get… nervous.

This whole time Hermione hadn't looked at me, or said anything.

Maybe she regretted the kiss?

I looked over at her in the seat next to me.

She didn't seem upset… She just seemed preoccupied.

Class ended and we went our separate ways as she had Muggle Studies and I had Herbology.

The school day finally ended and I entered the Head Common Room to find Hermione and Ernie seated together.

And he was holding her hand.

I froze midway through the portrait entrance, staring at them.

They hadn't noticed me yet. If they had they would have seen a very angry Slytherin glaring at them.

"Why don't you just go to the Hospital Wing?" said Ernie as he peered down at her hand which was grasped in his.

"Because, if I do that then Madam Pomfrey will ask how I hurt my hand…" she replied.

I relaxed. Thank Merlin he was only looking at her sore hand. I didn't feel in the mood to murder anyone tonight.

"Ah true… and it wouldn't be very prudent to hear of the Head Girl punching a fellow student… I see." Said the chubby Hufflepuff before adding pompously, "Well, I don't think it's broken. Probably just swollen and bruised. Maybe a draught for the pain will be prudent?"

I walked over to them as she said, "Oh I know it's not broken, I can move it to an extent. It's just a bother when I'm trying to get this homework done."

"Homework?" I said, making my presence known "Granger, NO ONE has homework. There's two days left of school and all our exams are finished."

She blushed slightly as they both turned to look at me and she fumbled, "Well… I – It's not homework really, it's just a proposal that I'm writing for the Headmistress to have an event to promote inter-house co-operation…" she drifted off as I knelt down in front of her and took her hand in mine to examine it.

It was red and swollen, with a bit of purple around the knuckles.

"It needs ice" I said, "Surely you know that Granger?"

Considering she acted like a full-trained healer when _I _was hurt, I'm kind of surprised that she hadn't already treated herself.

"I only just noticed how bad it was when I was writing," she said.

_Well she's talking to me now, so maybe she doesn't regret the kiss._

Ernie stood up and spoke to Hermione, "I was just about to head down to the Hufflepuff common room, would you like me to ask one of the Elves in the kitchen to bring you some ice?"

"Yes, please" I said quickly and he gave me an odd look.

He headed towards the exit and Hermione called out a thank you.

"Shit, that weasel must have a bloody hard face. You only punched him twice and your hand is this damaged?" I remarked, slightly surprised.

Hermione looked at me sheepishly before staring fixedly at her injured hand. "Ummm, well just after my Transfiguration exam I was walking back here when I came across McLaggen and Ron and they were saying some things… about you… and I reacted. McLaggen made a nasty comment in relation to my… virtue, so I threatened him. He mocked me saying something along the lines of, "What are you gonna do about it? You don't have Malfoy here to fight for you, so just run away you little bitch." So I punched him. Quite a few times actually… My hand was already a bit sore from the Ron incident… So I guess that's why it's this bad now…"

I stared at her incredulously, "I knew Gryffindor's are meant to be fiery and courageous and shit… But blimey woman! Are you sure you were born into the right gender? You've got the temper and the punch of a male."

She laughed bashfully.

"And trust me," I continued, "I KNOW you punch like a man. Not only have I experienced it first hand, but now I've witnessed it too."

"Hey!" she scoffed with a smile, "You deserved that punch and you know it."

"I'm not complaining, just pointing out that I know what it feels like. No doubt Weasel and McLaggen are gonna have purple faces tomorrow," I replied.

She smirked as if the idea of that thrilled her.

It was quiet except for the crackling of the fireplace. I was still crouched in front of her, holding her small cold hand in mine as I attempted to heat it up.

I couldn't take my eyes off her.

She didn't seem freaked out by it though, because she was watching me back.

And then it came over me.

The want to kiss her again.

I was sitting right in front of her, her hand in mine, and I felt the urged to lean in, cup her face, and continue the kiss that was cut so painfully short a few hours ago.

* * *

><p>Oh please, please, PLEASE kiss me again.<p>

He was sitting there, absentmindedly trickling his thumb in circles on the back of my hand. He was looking at me with those crystal eyes - that gorgeous crooked smile playing on his lips.

Those lips… Oh Merlin they were so _soft!_

I just wanted to grab him by the collar and pull him up to me.

And suddenly I felt brave enough to do exactly that…

**POP.**

Binkie had arrived with a silver tray adorned with a small bag of ice and some tea and biscuits.

We thanked her and Draco wrapped the ice in a serviette and placed it on my hand before pouring us both some tea.

Maybe it was for the best that I hadn't kissed him. He would probably push me away anyway.

_But he kissed __**you**__ earlier?_

Only because I had kissed him and he wanted to piss off Ron.

_He seemed a bit too enthusiastic to have just been acting for the sake of Ron…_

Well… Maybe's he's just a very realistic actor because someone that looks like _him_ doesn't just go about kissing girls like _me_. There would have to have been another reason – the only likely one being that he was acting.

_Whatever. Maybe you should stop downing yourself and accept the fact that not __**everyone**__ is __**that**__ conceited and that maybe he actually does care about you - as more than a friend._

Hmph. Why does my conscience have to be so argumentative?

Grrr!

* * *

><p>The next day was Friday - the start of the holidays. And I was mildly dreading it.<p>

As much as I wanted to get back to Mother and keep her company, I wasn't keen on spending two weeks away from Hogwarts which was, ultimately, both my real home and a distraction from the realities of my life.

Mother was the only family I had left. I didn't really _miss _the others exactly… Father and Bellatrix… But because they were the only people I had in my family (if you could call it that), I couldn't help but feel an impending sense of loneliness.

_I have to get over that though. For Mother's sake._

By the sounds of her letters, she hadn't really been coping very well. I could tell she was trying to put on a happy façade with her words, but she spent most of her life feigning happiness so I'd grown to recognise it. Even through her written words.

I had just finished packing the last of my possessions into my bags and had carried them down to the common room.

Hermione was there, her nose buried in a book, her packed bags next to the armchair she was seated in.

"Morning 'Mione." I said as I yawned. I'd woken up not too long ago.

I sat down in the other armchair and rubbed my eyes.

I looked up to find her looking at me curiously, lips pouted in confusion.

"…What?" I asked. She was looking at me as if I had just said I was a Muggle-born.

"N-nothing…" she said quietly before adding, "…Morning." and returning to her book.

Weird…

* * *

><p>I can't believe he just called me 'Mione…<p>

It's one thing for us to resolve to a first-name basis – but _nicknames?_

Oddly enough, he hadn't seemed to notice he'd said it.

Even more odd was that I liked it. Normally I hated when Ron called me that…

Ugh, this having feelings for Malfoy thing is sooo weird.

I'd only ever liked Viktor and Ron in the past, and that came naturally.

But this was different…

Caring about Draco this way was so… uncertain. Every little feeling or reaction was unexpected.

It was strange.

Yet extremely invigorating.

"So what have you got planned for the holidays?" he asked.

"We've already talked about this…? I'm going home."

He rolled his eyes and drawled, "Granger, I'm obviously referring to what you will actually be _doing_. You're not just going to sit at home and read all holidays are you?"

I blushed slightly and he chuckled.

Then I remembered what he had said the last time I had blushed in front of him. _"You're adorable when you blush"._

I blushed even more at the memory.

Oh stop it Hermione, he was just saying that as part of the act. As if _he_ would ever find _me _attractive.

_In your dreams woman!_

I covered my face with my book "I've organised a family reunion dinner for Christmas. After what happened last year with the war, I want to spend time with my family. Plus, it's been years since we all got together… What about you?"

He didn't reply.

After a few long moments I peeked over the top of my book.

He was staring out the window looking forlorn.

Thirty seconds passed, "…Draco?"

He looked at his feet, "Settle into the new house. Spend some time with Mother. Probably do some planning for activities on the camping trip. Maybe try and come up with some other ideas for inter-house companionship."

I stared at him.

It was one thing for _me_ to do school-work over the holidays… But Draco…?

That's like Hagrid wanting to kill a dragon… Very strange.

He just stared at his feet with a stony expression.

I suddenly felt very sorry for him.

He lost his Aunt and a childhood friend to the war, and his Father to Azkaban. As bad as they were, they were still a part of his life. Then he sees the error to his ways and realizes that all he has ever been taught or believed in has proven to be illogical, unnecessary and wrong. Then, only months later, he is abandoned by his 'friends' because he decided to change due to that realization.

So in the space of a reasonably short time he's lost his friends, the last few members of family he had left, and his way of life.

Now all he has is his Mother.

_And, well, me I too I guess._

If I know him at all, coming back to Hogwarts would have been like an escape for him – with the school work and Heads Duties like distractions.

So I can sort of understand why he might not want to home.

Especially when it's not exactly a 'home', considering he's never been there.

So I made myself a promise. I wouldn't let his holidays be lonely or depressing.

_But how?_

And then an idea came to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Notice how my chapter names are often referenced to something within the chapter, but it's not actually relevant or in context with what actually happens? Yeah, I'm a bit of a lunatic in case you didn't already realise. It makes life fun though.**

**See the little button below? Click and see what happens ;) :P xx.**


	17. Bashed and Abashed

**A/N: To any new readers, please go to chapter 13 and see if you've read it :/ An anon pointed it out to me that chapter 13 is a repeat of chapter 9 (It's not really, I just accidentally added it that way .) All I seem to do is keep stuffing up! Grrr! Thanks to the anon for letting me know! I've fixed it now so that it actually is chapter 13.**

**Yeahhhh I changed my name to Mistwood coz I hate Pontus-x and I couldn't think of anything better :/**

**Also, I felt like sharing with you all that I just watched 'Harry Potter Top 50 Greatest Moments' for the first time (as it only aired in England so I had to download it) and I nearly bawled my eyes out at the end. It's good. If you want to watch it there are most the scenes on youtube, otherwise type the name and 'download' into google and use utorrent to download it.**

**AND I watched The Lion King 3D in the cinemas the other day :D You jelly? :P Anyone else seen it? I must say, it's quite brilliant.**

**Enough of my dribble, in relation to this chapter - Sorry if this is mostly feelings and thoughts… I don't know if you guys get sick of that stuff or not :/ I just feel that it's necessary and helps you delve into the story a bit more. Yes? No? I dunno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: The Last ThingBashed and Abashed.**

I could feel her staring at me but I continued to look at my feet, focusing on keeping my expression as – well – as _expression_less as possible.

We'd only been friends for three or so months but she'd already begun to decipher my emotions very easily.

Dangerously easy.

I can't have that happen. What if she were to realise how I feel about her?

I can't lose the only one thing I have left.

Although she has absolutely no idea, she really is the last thing I have left – aside from Mother. I don't just mean the last _person_ I have left – obviously she would know _that_ was the case, seeing as she's my only friend. But she is the last thing I have left that I truly care about. The last thing I have that matters. The last thing which I don't want to lose.

And I'm not about to risk that happening by letting her catch onto how I feel about her.

Because I know she would run. I'm everything she doesn't want.

I'm not good enough.

_Ha, who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would be self-conscious?_

Ugh. Shut up.

_Telling yourself to shut up – Mate I don't think it's the Grangeritis, I think you're just nuts._

Wow. Something I agree with myself on.

I looked down at my watch, "Well," I said as I stood, making sure to avoid her eyes, "It's 10.25, the train leaves at 11. We should probably start heading down to the Great Hall and get ready to lead the students to the carriages." I levitated both our bags over to the portrait door, soon following them.

She shadowed my movements and we walked down to the Great Hall in silence.

As Head's, it was our jobs (as well as the Prefects who were returning home) to supervise the students on the train ride to King's Cross. If it hadn't been for that duty, we would have been able to exit the grounds and apparate home like the other students who were of age.

My glass half full perspective on this predicament was that I got to spend that little bit more time with Hermione before delving into two weeks of bleakness.

We arrived at the Great Hall, and found Ernie and the other prefects who were piling student's bags with magic into one corner of the Hall.

Weasel being one of those prefects.

As we got closer to the group, the state of his face became much clearer.

He had a black eye, half a swollen face, and looked absolutely miserable.

I broke out in mirthless laughter.

I turned around to say something to Hermione when I spotted McLaggen walking down the stairs.

I couldn't contain it.

I doubled up in laughter for the first time since I could remember.

He had a broken nose and an even worse black eye than Weasel's.

I felt tears start to prick in my eyes and I had to hold onto 'Mione's shoulder to stop myself from toppling over.

I probably wouldn't have found it as funny if I didn't hate both their guts. But I did – so the entertainment value of their faces was intensified.

The two victims from her tirade the day before seemed to have notice I was laughing at them (it was kind of obvious since I was glancing pointedly towards the two of them and gasping out between fits of laughter, "You… got… hahahahahaha! Bashed… by a… girl! Hahahahahaha"). They both turned red - and soon I wasn't the only one laughing at them. Half of the people in the Hall seemed to have heard what I said and had joined in.

I eventually regained composure and looked at Hermione who had a cheerful smirk on her face. "I love you." I said "You are bloody brilliant." The two boys quickly exited the room, as red as the Christmas tinsel that decorated the Hall. "Well they're looking quite a_bashed_." I said.

And we both burst out laughing again.

* * *

><p>Three days in and I was going insane.<p>

I came home to Mother who, due to her prolonged House Arrest, reacted in possibly the most irritating way possible.

After 3 months of being confined to her home with nothing but two of our house elves for company, she seemed to have gone through an extreme character reform.

She was _knitting_. Knitting clothes for the _House Elves_.

My mother does _not_ knit. Especially not for House Elves.

On top of this she was _baking. _She never baked. A duty like that was too lowly for a Malfoy.

At least that was the way she used to think.

But fair enough, you know. Maybe it's best for her to have changed and be doing things like that. She has to bide her time somehow right?

Wrong.

I got home and she stuffed all of her baking down my throat.

Constantly.

I swear I've gain 5 pounds in the past 3 days alone.

On top of this she _insists_ on knitting me every piece of clothing in existence. I'll have a full outfit of woollen clothing by the end of the week no doubt.

I wouldn't be caught DEAD in it though – I would look like some sort of deformed, elongated, multi-coloured sheep.

Speaking of sheep, it seemed she had acquired some when she bought the new house.

This added to her change of character considering she usually hated animals.

What was even odder is she had come to talk to them as if they were human.

One day I even caught her feeding them some of her muffins she had baked.

It was a freaky experience, I'm telling you.

This is Narcissa Malfoy. Wife of a Death Eater. Follower of the Dark Lord. Who was now knitting, baking, treating House Elves like pets and sheep like human beings.

What the fuck.

It might have been a tolerable and positive thing - if it weren't for her excessive 'mothering' which was driving me batty.

I had to get out of the place. Often during the day I would take a walk out through the green fields of our new backyard, feeling the crisp, cold grass between my toes on the days that it hadn't snowed.

I like the cold. There's something almost comforting about going out into the icy air and then coming back inside to sit in front of a crackling fire, wrapped in one of the copious amounts of blankets Mother had knitted.

She wasn't all that bad. In fact, it really was an improvement.

But without the distraction of schoolwork, Heads Duties, and a certain owner of a pair of hazel eyes, I found myself thinking and feeling more.

It wasn't good.

The thoughts were always of the past, the feelings were always of the negative.

On the fourth day, Tuesday the 22nd of December, I couldn't handle it anymore. I owled Hermione.

* * *

><p>I had just woken up from a nice sleep during which I had dreamt of someone. I was trying to remember who, when I heard tapping noise came on my window.<p>

Outside was a large, grey, elegant owl, tapping its giant claw on the glass.

I pulled off my duvet and let it in, untying the letter attached to its leg.

I pulled it open and read:

_Granger,_

_I thought it would be a good idea if we met up and did some activity planning for the camping trip as it isn't very far away. We have everything organised, except what we will actually be doing on the trip. I got a letter from McGonagall (I'm assuming you did too) which outlined a few of the required areas to be covered – but I can't really come up with any good ideas on how to implement them._

_You're a walking brain, so maybe come over to mine and we'll figure some things out?_

_I'm not going to lie; I would really like it if you could come over and save me as well. I'm on the brink of insanity. My Mother has gone a bit batty since she's been cooped up here and her behaviour is intoxicatingly overwhelming. So please, if not for the sake of the camping, for the sake of my mental health._

_I'm just hoping you would be comfortable being in the presence of my Mother? I know it might be difficult for you considering previous occasions – but I think you'll find she's changed a lot. Much like me._

_I've spoken to her and she's fine with it – she even knows it's you. She actually seemed kind of... excited? I guess you'll see when you get here. If you get here._

_So if you do want to, send me your address and I will pick you up at 11.30 tomorrow morning._

_Yours,_

_That Malfoy git._

I laughed at the bit about his 'mental health' and wondered what he meant about her overwhelming him.

I imagined her smothering him with hugs and kisses and laughed again.

The sight would be hilarious.

I replied straight away, agreeing to go over.

I was too keen to see him to even bother worrying about the negatives. Even though it had been barely 4 days since I saw him – I already missed him.

Lucius wouldn't be there, and they no longer lived in the manor, so really it didn't concern me much that I was going to visit a pair of Malfoys.

I attached my reply to the owl and it swooped out my bedroom and into the grey sky.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was 11.30 on Wednesday.

I was waiting on the front porch for Draco, trying to block thoughts of kissing him out of my head.

A small pop resounded in the driveway and an instant smile spread across my face.

There he stood, in all his extreme attractiveness, and I couldn't believe that someone like that had actually _kissed_ me. Acting or not.

I made to stand, but he was over to me in an instant and pulled me up.

I was busy trying to resist the urge to hug him when he grabbed me and pulled me against him, wrapping his arms tightly around me and lifting me into the air slightly before placing me back down on the ground and quietly murmuring "Hello" into my ear.

Tingles went through me and I felt light-headed, "Hi Draco." I replied with a small smile, trying not to let out the grin that expressed just how happy I was that he had hugged me like that.

It was slightly confusing though… There were no students to see so he can't be acting…

He must have been lonely stuck at home and was just glad to see a friend.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as we parted from the hug.

I nodded, "Yup."

He looked me up and down before saying, "You might want to bring a pair of gumboots. Sorry, I forgot to tell you."

Confused as to why I would need gumboots and guessing that he must live on a farm now I replied, "No problem, I'll just run up and get them."

* * *

><p>I watched her jog into her house, curls bouncing behind her.<p>

I took a seat on the step in front of the door.

"Oh hello!"

I jumped and stood up, turning around to find a smiling lady in her early forties not unlike Hermione.

She chuckled "Sorry to frighten you. You must be Draco…?"

I smiled and walked up to her, offering my hand "Yes I am. It's good to meet you – Mrs. Granger?"

"Jean" she replied with a kind smile as she took my hand and shook it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you guys think is a more fitting chapter name? 'The Last Thing' or 'Bashed and Abashed'? Or perhaps something else? Let me know :) Also, if you have any ideas for something that you would like to have happen in the story, always feel free to comment and let me know, I might just consider it. I have the next chapter started so hopefully it won't take long to update!**

**Just a note – I'm not sure what you call duvets and gumboots in your country – but in NZ it's called a duvet **(The thick blanket you use on your bed)**. To Australians it's called a duna. Gumboots are (I think the British call them Wellington Boots or something…?) the long rubber shoes you wear on farms. Just to clarify :$ What do you call them in your country? I'd love to know!**

**Also, since HP is British – do you think I should change 'gumboots' to 'Wellington Boots' (or 'Wellies' as JayneA7x informed me) so as to fit with the culture and context appropriately?**


	18. Baaaaaah

**A/N: Warning: This chapter is really fluffy, but not lovey dovey – if that makes sense? :/ I'm worried you will all hate it. I think it might be slightly… boring? I don't know :/**

**When you reach a certain place in the chapter I will need you to do something (but I'll write it in there so this is just a warning C:)**

**I am soooo glad that I'm finally hearing from more of you readers! It's brilliant! I appreciate it so much. I was actual smiling like fucking dork at TAFE the other day for like 20 minutes, after reading your reviews on my phone. No joke. People probably thought I was getting some cute message from my boyfriend or something. Sadly – no. Fanfiction is my boyfriend. And my cat too. No one else wants me. But I'll let people think that it IS cute messages from my 'boyfriend' – when really it's cute messages from all of you! ;) Which is just as good in my opinion.**

**CHANGE: I've changed a section from chapter sixteen. When Hermione is telling Draco what she is doing for her holidays, it now says****: **I covered my face with my book "Ginny and Harry have invited me over to the Weasley's for Christmas Day, but I'm still thinking about it – considering Ron will be there. For Christmas Eve I've organised a family dinner. After what happened last year with the war, I want to spend time with my family. Make up for lost time. I'd invited my Aunt and Uncle over as well, but it turns out they will be in Fiji so it'll just be me and my parents. What about you?"

**It's a relevant change, you'll see why.**

**Chapter 18: (Ten points to the House of whoever gives me the best chapter name? Kgo :P) For now it's just: Baaaaaah**

* * *

><p>She invited me inside and I followed her in. "So you go to Hogwarts too? And Head Boy alongside Hermione right?" she inquired as she led me down a hall and into a quaint dining room where a man sat reading a Muggle newspaper. It was weird to see that the pictures weren't moving…<p>

"Yeah – well one of them anyway." I replied.

"This is David," she indicated the man seated at the table, "but we all call him Taff." She introduced me to him as he put the paper down and we shook hands. I talked with the two for a few minutes and they were explaining their profession as "Dentests" where they fixed people's teeth. I could detect the slightest hint of a Welsh accent in Hermione's father. He was just describing a case where a boy had nearly bitten his finger off when I heard Hermione calling my name.

I popped my head around the doorway to see her standing in the frame of the front door, peering out with a worried expression, "Down here." I called.

"Oh!" she said as she turned to me, her frown fading "I thought you had left…"She walked down to meet me before asking "What are you doing?"

"We were introducing ourselves" said her Mother, joining the conversation.

"Oh…" she said distantly.

"What took you so long?" I enquired, realising how long I had been talking to her parents.

"I couldn't find my Wellies. I haven't used them in a while and they were packed away. Sorry I kept you waiting"

"It's okay, I was talking to your parents" I said, turning to give Mrs. Granger a smile. But before I could, Hermione was dragging me down the hall to the front door as she said rapidly "Well, we best be off now Malfoy. We must get this planning done. Don't want to be working on Christmas Eve now do we! Bye Mum, Dad. See you tonight." And with that she pushed me outside, just as I waved a goodbye to her parents before she closed the door.

"In a rush are we?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't respond.

"What…? Did you think I would be weirded out by them 'cause they're Muggles or something?"

She avoided my eyes and remained expressionless, "Are we going or what?"

_So she still thinks I'm a Muggle-hater?_

Well, I'll guess I've just got to use a bit more than words to prove to her that I'm not.

And I've got the perfect idea on how.

I can't believe Draco just met my parents…

I don't know what I was more afraid of; Draco turning on my parents, or my parents disapproving of Draco.

All I knew was that I wanted to get out of here.

Thankfully, Draco took my arm without further question and everything turned dark as I felt a squeezing sensation. A few seconds later we were on a small deserted dirt road that was lightly sprinkled with snow.

**(A/N:** Hi guys :) This is the bit I meant. For the following section I posted a blog with pictures of how I imagined the scene. The link is on my profile page under **Fics:** and then _A New Beginning_. You don't have to check it out, I just thought it would add a bit more feeling and… a sense of being there C:**)**

We stood in front of a fenced property engulfed with thick bushes and trees that obscured the vision of what was beyond them. I followed Draco through a wooden gate which was tangled with vines – the only visible thing in the otherwise green barrier of plant life. We made our way down a small dirt pathway which was also walled by arching trees and greenery, forming a sort of shadowy hallway to an opening at the end of the path.

In front of us was a small white cottage with a tan-coloured thatched roof. Vines withered and browned by winter's chill were climbing along its' sides and it was surrounded by a garden. A large tree sat in one corner, with a white swinging chair hanging below it. A wooden gardening shed stood in another corner, next to which grew a small veggie patch. All of this was surrounded by fencing and then more forestry – except for directly ahead where outside the fencing was a long stretch of lush green grass, forming a meadow. It was walled on the left and right with trees and I could see four sheep and one ram grazing amongst patches of melting snow. Beyond the fencing of the meadow were hills scattered with trees that rolled into the distance and blended with the grey horizon.

My first thought was how extremely picturesque it was, and in a quaint way; beautiful.

My second thought was, "I thought we were going to your place?" I asked Draco.

He looked at me, brow knit together "This **is** my place…?"

I stared at him for a few seconds, my mouth hanging open slightly "_You_… live _here_…?"

He nodded slowly, looking at me as if I had some sort of mental problem.

"But it's so… small… and quaint – nothing a _Malfoy _would live in."

"Oh so you know the inner workings of Malfoys now do you?" He asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Lost for words I gaped at him, most likely representing a stunned mullet.

"Don't look so shocked Granger, we didn't move to a place like this for no reason. As you know, we haven't exactly been the most loved people in the world since the war. Not everyone has it nice and pleasant like you and the other _heroes_" he finished with a sarcastic tone. "We needed somewhere that no one would expect. And, just as you proved, we picked well. The house is nothing like what anyone would anticipate us Malfoys to live in, and it's well hidden." He indicated the forestry behind us out of which we had emerged.

"True." I nodded, starting to grasp the reasoning behind it. We started to head toward the cottage and I asked "But why hide?"

"Like I said, we can't all be glorified saints. Mother and I suffered a few threats and… _unpleasant _owls from a number of people in the Wizarding community. I can't say I blame them, but Mother is emotionally fragile enough without all that. We picked a new place to start over, and made sure it was secluded from the hindrance of negative influences."

I soaked in what he said and it made sense. How hard would it be to make a new start with the haunting of your past taunting you all the time? I guess that's another reason why Draco uses school to take his mind off it all. It helps him change, rather than focusing on the negative and spirally even further downwards.

I admire both him and his Mum for being, dare I say it, the better people.

Sounds a bit backwards – but when it comes down to reasoning, it's the truth.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the house and I opened the door, suddenly feeling quite nervous. Mother seemed excited to be having a visitor, even if it was Hermione. But I was still worried about how things would go. I really didn't want them getting off the wrong foot, because for some reason I intended on having Hermione come over again.<p>

_Let's just hope she __**wants**__ to after we see how this turns out._

As soon as I stepped inside I could smell the scent of baking, "Oh that smells _delicious_" murmured Hermione as we made our way down the small hallway.

"Really?" bursted a voice.

We both jumped and turned to see Mother standing in the doorframe we had just passed, looking elated. "Blimey! Are trying to get us to shit ourselves?" I said, mildly annoyed.

"Oh sorry dear, it's just nice to know that my cooking doesn't smell awful!" she indicated for us to follow her, "Come have some lunch! I do hope it's alright. I'm Narcissa by the way Hermione – although I'm sure you know that. Just we never properly met under particularly pleasant circumstances." She shook Hermione's hand and continued to ramble as we settled ourselves at the table, "I hope you like these! They're savoury muffins, sort of like a quiche but in muffin form. I grew the vegetables myself in the garden, although I had to buy the bacon of course. Due to this dreadful house arrest I have to order everything by post. On my first attempt I got sent back a howler laced with some sort of mysterious curse that caused me to pop up in painful boils all over my hands." Hermione gasped and I just rolled my eyes at Mother's longwinded chatter. "Dreadful it was."

"Well what did you expect?" I put in "I don't know why you used your real name to send the order, you might as well have just sent "Oh hi! Just one of Voldemort's ex-cronies here. My people took your Mudblood wife from you during the war and sentenced her to the Dementor's Kiss. Just wondering if I could buy a few pounds of bacon?" Either way they would have reacted the same."

She chuckled slightly insanely, "Yes it was rather foolish and ignorant of me, but they're old habits and old habits are hard to break!" she laughed again as she insulted herself.

I looked at Hermione with an expression that clearly said _"See what I mean? Loony."_

"Anyway, since then I've obviously had to use a fake name." she passed out some steaming yellow coloured muffins from a silver platter onto the plates in front of us. "I do hope you have no allergies Hermione dear? They have cheese in them, so I hope you aren't lactose intolerant?" Hermione shook her head in answer but Mother continued before she could respond "Once when Draco was younger, around 7, I thought he might have been lactose intolerant. He got the runs awfully bad one day – he was constantly running to the loo!" I felt blood rush up my throat and to my face "He had gorged himself on a tub of ice-cream so I thought he might have been lactose intolerant. Took a weeks' worth of missing out on ice-cream and any other kind of dairy till he came out with what happened! It turned out he had just eaten a load of these mysterious berries from a bush at the Manor, but he didn't want to admit to it as I had told him never to do such a thing and he didn't want to get in trouble. I was so relieved that he wasn't lactose intolerant though, calcium is extremely important for growth after all… How are the muffins?"

I was surprised she wasn't blue in the face from lack of breath – this had been just what she was like with me when I first came back from school. Hermione had been listening to her as she twittered away, watching her with a captivated expression and laughing at the bit about my incident with the berries.

"Oh they're really good! Thank you Mrs Malfoy, you're an amazing cook." replied Hermione, her first muffin already down the hatch.

"Oh I'm so glad! I've been practicing since I got locked up in this place after moving. Nothing better do you know?"

This continued for another half an hour and just as they had got on the topic of the sheep, I managed to drag Hermione away, promising to let Mother introduce her to them later.

I led her down the hall to my room and conjured an extra chair at the desk where we sat down, "See what I mean? She's lost the plot. It's barely been four months and it's this much of a drastic change – imagine how she will be when the year is up!"

"She isn't that bad," murmured Hermione, "I actually kind of… like her. She's nice."

That made me unnecessarily happy – why did that make me feel happy?

"Maybe. But she talks WAY too much." I said before murmuring under my breath, "Bloody women."

Hermione punched me gently and I feigned pain "Ouuuuuchhh! That really hurt 'Mione!" I whined before I began sobbing theatrically.

She laughed and smacked me on the back of the head roughly…_Ok, that one kind of actually hurt._

"Oh come on you pansy; let's get on with the work."

We brainstormed a few ideas. McGonagall wanted us to organise a series of activities covering areas that involve survival without magic. We eventually had some good ideas and wrote them down to send to her. One of which also involved sending an owl to Hagrid. So we left my room and went outside to the garden shed where the small Owlhouse was attached to the side.

I awoke my Owl, Amplus, and tied the two letters to a band around his neck and sent him off to Hogwarts.

"Why don't you attach the letters to his feet like most owls?" enquired Hermione and I smirked.

"Amplus has a tendency to… get hungry on long journeys. And let's just say he's not particularly clean with his meals."

She screwed up her nose in disgust and I headed towards the swinging chair and took a seat. She joined me and sighed as she observed the cottage in front of us, "This really is a beautiful place you have here."

I watched her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "The air is so clean and fresh."

Then her eyes were open and looking at me.

And for some reason I wasn't one bit embarrassed that she had just caught me staring at her.

She just stared back with an expression she wore when she had a debate with herself. I recognised it because it was something she would frequently do when she analysed the pros and cons of something during our Head's Meetings, muttering them to herself.

I wanted to lean in and snog her on the spot but I had to force myself not to. But I couldn't stop staring at her. She was just so captivating to me… It's weird!

Then, seeming to have come to a decision, her expression changed and she bit her lip, looking away.

_I think she might have been considering…_

_No. Stupid. She wouldn't._

Then she lifted her eyes to me again, giving me a small, tentative smile.

Merlin. Don't look at me like that! I don't think I can stop myself… Ah fuck it! I don't care!

I was just about to lean in and, "Dracoooo, I made you two some tea!" came Mother's voice as she walked towards us, levitating a silver tray of tea and biscuits.

_Shitwankbugger!_ Ah well. Maybe it was for the best. It probably would only have ended badly anyway.

Then guess who decided to come plant her ass in between us?

It was one thing to interrupt my 'almost-show-Hermione-how-I-feel-by-kissing-her' incident, but quite another for the woman to come and plonk herself between us!

* * *

><p>I breathed in the earthy, cold air and stretched back into the swing-seat. "The air is so clean and fresh" I said, opening my eyes. I was mildly surprised to find him staring at me, but the surprise was gone almost instantly as I was enraptured in the desire to grab him and…<p>

No. No kissing him. He's too good a friend and I can't push him away just because I want to kiss him!

_But he's just sitting there looking all gorgeous – he's practically beckoning me!_

You WISH he was beckoning you more like.

_You don't KNOW that he would push you away._

Yes. Yes I do. I am not good enough for him and if I so much as pecked him he would probably hex me into oblivion.

_He didn't last time._

That was to piss people off! It's his life goal to do that…

Wait, why am I even talking to myself! This is stupid. I am not going to kiss him and that is that.

We stared at each other for I don't know how long, and then I saw something flicker in his eyes and his jaw clenched slightly. But before I could ask him what was wrong I heard Narcissa call out to us as she crossed the lawn.

And before I knew it, she was sitting between us, pouring me a cup of tea and asking me if I was coming over for Christmas lunch.

Wait. What!

"Uhmm, I didn't know I was invited?"

"Oh hasn't Draco asked you yet? He came in earlier and suggested it to me. I thought he would have already asked you."

"It hadn't come up Mother" said Malfoy sounding angry "We've been busy working."

"Oh, well Hermione you are most welcome to come over for a Christmas Lunch on Friday – with your parents of course. It was going to be just Draco, me and the Elves so I thought it was brilliant when he suggested that you and your family join us." I peered at Malfoy inquisitively around his Mother, but he just scowled at the tree, not seeming to notice.

"I do hope you'll come!" she continued "I've decorated and re-decorated the Christmas tree about 7 times trying to get it to look just right! Ever since I was young I've always loved Christmas. It'd be even more brilliant if we had guests to entertain! "

Draco cut her off "She hasn't even accepted the invitation yet Mother. Stop blabbering on as if she's coming."

She ignored him, "You have a think about it and talk to your parents." She patted my knee gently before standing, "I'll have Draco owl you tomorrow afternoon for your answer."

"Now," she started to walk back towards the cottage, "I'm going to go prepare some food for the sheep. You finish up your tea and biscuits and then I'll introduce you to them!" she said excitedly with a bright smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Comments? Critique? I'll love you forever :F**

**Anyone pick up on a semi-quote?**

**I have three questions for you all! ****Please answer :/ I was thinking (yes, it hurt) and I wondered if you guys would prefer the camping trip to be held somewhere else? Do you think I should keep it at Hogwarts or do you think elsewhere would be more appropriate? If it's elsewhere I'll most likely keep it strictly non-magical, if it's at Hogwarts I'll keep it as a mix of Muggle and Magical camping. So your choice :) AND how long do you think the camping trip should last for? I was thinking maybe a week or so, but I was going to just go with how I write and see how long they end up going for that way. Any ideas? Also, would it be better if it was both Sixth and Seventh Years going on the camping trip? I just realised that if it's only Seventh Years, there might not be many students… So drop me a comment and let me know, pretty please. Your opinions matter so much in this story.**

**Sorry this chapter took kind of long to get up, I had a bit of trouble getting my head straight. I was kinda worried how this chapter would turn out :/ Let me know if it's bad please! I feel like I did a majorly shit job. I think that's part of the reason why I'm writing you all a huge essay right now…**

**It would have been up and done last night, but I got a little wrapped up in the Rugby :$ Anyone else been keeping up with the World Cup? What team are you going for? The team of your home country? Or has another one taken your fancy? I'm going for my home country, naturally ;) We won against France last night: GO All Blacks! Don't you just love the Haka? It's kind of funny when they do it xD But I think it's BRILLIANT too. Maori tradition all the way ow ;D Sucks how I'm living in another country JUST when NZ hosts the RWC :( I don't get to go. Grr!**

**SORRY for the essay of an Author's Note! As usual . This one is nearly 450 words alone! D; I promise I will cut these down soon :c**

**Also, you should all take a look at **_**Summer Orchid**_**'s Dramione, **_**Illusions**_**. It's really quite good – you'll find it under my favourites :) Thanks for putting up with my jabber, if any of you did. I feel like bloody Narcissa!**


	19. Pigs Will Fly

**Chapter 19: Pigs Will Fly**

Christmas with Draco sounds fantastic.

Christmas with my parents and the Malfoys – not so much.

The thought kind of freaks me out.

I know he and Narcissa have changed, but it still worries me. I'm afraid that past prejudices would be brought up and cause some sort of conflict between our parents.

But then again, why would Malfoy invite my parents and me over for Christmas if he hated Muggles..?

* * *

><p>Shortly after Mother entered the house, Hermione turned to me looking confused, "Just curious – why would you invite my parents to your house? They're Muggles…" she drifted off and looked away from me.<p>

Here we go.

"I know. I'm doing it to prove to you that I'm not prejudiced anymore. That, and, from what I know from meeting them today, I like your parents."

She studied my face for a few seconds, and then I added, "Plus… It would be easier for us to hang out without Mother stalking us every five seconds… If she was off entertaining your parents, you and I could have more time… to… hang and... stuff." I finished awkwardly, desperately hoping she wouldn't take that wrong and know how I feel.

_Fuckkkk! She probably knows now…_

She didn't reply for a while so I sneaked a glance up at her.

She was smiling radiantly and before I knew it I was wrapped in her embrace.

"Coming from someone normal, that would just be an ordinary statement." She said,"But coming from you, that is possibly the sweetest thing I've ever heard." she chuckled as she said the last bit.

I stood up in mock offence, "Oh, so I'm not normal? What am I? A defected freak?"

She smirked and stood up too, "Oh, only mentally defected."

_Cheeky little…_

"That's it. You're done for." I growled, trying to hide a laugh, reaching towards her and starting to tickle her.

Memories of where that led us last time enticed the action even more.

She laughed and pulled away, running towards the meadow. I chased after her, watching as she quickly pulled herself over the fence with surprising agility.

She was fast - but I have longer legs and I'm faster. I caught up to her and wrapped my arm around her waist, yanking her towards me and lifting her into the air, spinning her round.

She gave a small scream and I placed her feet on the ground. She turned towards me, red-faced and puffing from exhaustion, "Don't DO that! I'm heavy! You might have broken your back!"

"Oh so first you start with insulting my mental stability, then you start on my physical strength? I don't think so Granger…" and with that I resumed tickling her. She slapped and punched me in an attempt to stop me but she was out of breath from running already, and the tickling wasn't helping her conscious ability either.

The next thing I knew, she stepped backwards as she tried to fight me off and stumbled, falling backwards to the ground – and dragging me with her.

I fell on top of her between her legs and we both burst out laughing and didn't stop for nearly a minute.

Then we both slowly stopped, breathing heavily from the laughter. I rolled off her onto my side and watched her wipe a few tears away from her eyes after propping herself up on her elbows. I became aware that I was still leaning over her, staring at her once again.

She became aware of our proximity too, as she was now staring back at me.

I'd wanted to kiss her for so long now, especially since the last time when we got rudely interrupted.

As I stared into her eyes and she stared back with that look… It resembled that of the victim of a predator, mixed with a beckoning, surrendering look that seemed to ask for me to advance.

I felt that the contrasted expression represented a war within her. And at that moment as I gazed at her face I realised something.

Maybe she was at war with herself – just like me.

Maybe she, too, was scared that acting any further would ruin the friendship we have.

Maybe she, too, had feelings for me.

So why not test the waters?

This realisation caused something to break inside me and the barrier of logic and reasoning went out the door. All my self-discipline went forgotten.

_Fuck I hope I don't regret this._

I reached my hand up, cupped her face, leant in, and kissed her.

Unbelievable.

Draco Malfoy – extremely attractive, Slytherin, pureblood, my ex-arch enemy just WILLINGLY kissed me - a plain, Gryffindor, Mudblood, who he's been raised to hate.

Pigs **will** fly.

He held the side of my face with his hand and touched his lips to mine, holding them there for a few seconds. I parted mine and he followed suit before gliding his tongue across my bottom lip gently.

Then I forgot everything.

All the analysing of the situation was gone and all there was in my focus was the man leaning over me.

I touched my tongue to his tentatively in response, and almost instantly his shy, timid – almost questioning – kiss, quickly turned into a passionate, full on snog.

* * *

><p>I was reserved when I kissed her, scared of her reaction. I kept it simple, waiting and hoping that she wouldn't push me away in disgust.<p>

Then I felt her tongue against mine and I completely lost control.

I tilted my head more to get better access and deepened the kiss, thoroughly pleased when she responded by wrapping one arm around me and another through my hair. My hand had moved down her throat and was trickling across her collarbone almost unconsciously. Soon she was pulling me closer towards her until I was lying fully against her on the ground again, propped up against my elbows and forearms.

I was so ecstatically happy. I had grown the balls to kiss her, and she didn't runaway screaming! She responded so enthusiastically that I regretted not having tried earlier. The kiss was better than I had ever imagined.

I'd snogged a few girls in my time, but never had they ever been like this. It wasn't as if they were no good at it – it just seemed like there was no sort of spark with them. But with this… there was definitely a spark. Like there was a proper connection between me and Hermione, and somehow, that affected the kiss. It felt so right.

I didn't want to stop.

I gripped her bottom lip gently with my teeth and pulled it before delving into her mouth again. Our tongues danced together gently, but avidly, for a solid 2 minutes at least. She held me tightly against her as if she were holding on for dear life. I didn't want her to let go.

Ever.

"Baaaaaah!"

I jumped with fright and pulled away to look up to the noise.

Of course.

I groaned, "Bartholomew! Get lost!" I said to the ram as he stared down at us quizzically, merely 30 centimetres away from our heads.

Hermione laughed and I sat back before standing up and offering her my hand to pull her up. She took it and asked,"Bartholomew? Really?"

I nodded, "Don't ask me. Mother named him."

She bent down to scratch the sheep's ear before looking back at me as if she was trying not to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

And she cracked.

She laughed hard and between gasps she got out, "It's just… hilarious! Of all things… to interrupt us… a sheep…" then she made a loud bahing noise and I cracked it too. I don't know how long we laughed for but once we stopped I spat out, "So… Do you think you'll come over for Christmas?"

She looked at me and smiled a small smile, "I would like to very much. I'll ask Mum and Dad, but they should be ok with it since my Aunty and Uncle can't make it and it would have just been the three of us at home anyway. How will we get them here though?"

I hadn't thought about that… It's against Wizarding Law to take Muggles anywhere via side-along apparition or any other magical transportation method.

"What about a car? Can you or your parents drive one?"

She nodded.

We sat down talking about how she would get her parents here and we decided that, if her parents agreed, they would drive to the nearest town, which was about 5 kilometres away from my place, where Hermione and I would apparate and meet them. From there we would drive with them in the car to my house as I knew the way from the town due to having walked there a few days previous to get some exercise and get out of the house. Thankfully, Hermione and her parents only live about an hour and a half's drive from the town so the journey wasn't overly long for them.

As we talked I noticed something - it wasn't awkward.

We had just, practically randomly, snogged the daylights out of each other. Hermione and Draco – complete opposites - had just kissed. Unstaged and fully willing. Yet it was in no way awkward or uncomfortable. It felt completely right. Anyone would think it was just a normal everyday occurrence for us. That fact made me feel so content and happy.

I don't know what I was worried about before.

It turned out perfect.

We slowly walked back to the fence surrounding the property as we talked. The topic turned to stories of past Christmases that we'd had as children. It was strange how great it made me feel to have such a peaceful and normal conversation with her.

Soon Mother came out with a bowl full of salad that she had prepared for the sheep. Completely insane of course, seeing as they had an entire field of grass to feed on, but I didn't argue. I was in a state of bliss and wasn't about to ruin it. She introduced Hermione to each one of the sheep and declared she was hoping Bartholomew would soon get one of 'little ladies', as she called them, pregnant.

_Great. More little interrupting bastards running around._

Hermione helped her feed them and they talked for a while.

The sun was starting to get low in the sky and Hermione declared that it was time to go home.

I was mildly disappointed, but even her departure couldn't bring my mood down. She and Mother said their goodbyes, Hermione grabbed her things, and we walked down the pathway leading to the road so that she would be out of the anti-apparition barrier.

We reached the end and she went through the small white gate, closing it behind her and turning towards me as I leaned against it.

"I'll talk to my parents tonight. As soon as Amplus returns from Hogwarts, send him to me and I'll reply with their answer."

I nodded and she smiled, "Thanks for today. I had a great time."

I smiled, "So did I," and then feeling mischievous I added with a smirk, "We should do it again sometime."

Realising that I was referring to the kiss, she leant in and said in a seductive tone that was uncharacteristic of her, "I look forward to it." And with that she lean against me, the waist height gate separating us slightly, and she pressed her soft lips to mine.

I went to deepen the kiss when I felt her pull away. I opened my eyes and she was smirking, and with a wink, a turn and a small 'pop', she was gone.

_Cheeky tease._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all your opinions on the last chapter! I really appreciate it, your ideas and choices on the story really help me out**_**.**_

**Thanks to JayneA7x for Beta-ing :)**

**You should all check out the one shot Dramione, 'Tears of Love' by Sobbie under my favourites because she's an amazing writer :)**


	20. The Morning of Christmas

**Heya! Sorry it's been so long. I didn't die or anything.. close though! I was really sick - during my last week ever of High School too. Perfect timing! -.-**

**Speaking of being sick, I got a whole heap of drugs that I had to take and I left them in the car. So when I went out to get them it was late and the light from the front porch doesn't lead out to where my car is parked so it was hard to see. Anyway, where I live there are Cane Toads EVERYWHERE, especially at night. They love to sit in the drive way and scare the living shit out of me. They secrete poison on their backs too so if it gets in your eyes or anything you can go blind. So anyway, they were all over place and I had the car keys in my hand and I shook them to scare away the toads. It worked well! So I kept doing it and it reminded me of how the Goblin's use clankers at Gringotts and therefore I just felt the need to share that with you but now I feel like an idiot coz I made you real ALL of that, only to come to that lame and boring conclusion. Sorry about that…**

**So yeah, but the main reason it's taken so long to update aside from falling sick is, as I said, I was finishing school. There's been a lot of work I've had to do, a lot of last bits of assessment. It didn't help that I was sick and couldn't do anything either! But yeah, I am so relieved that I'm finished! Now I'm moving houses so that will be taking up a bit of time, but soon I'll be pretty much free to write whenever. I'm really sorry about how long it has taken!**

**Therefore, you have my sincere apologies for the very late update, in conjunction with this extended, and very boring, Author's Note. Think you can forgive me? *puppy eyes* :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: The Morning of Christmas<strong>

Christmas morning arrived and I met up with Malfoy at his house. Our friendship had taken a very quick change, but despite our recent behaviour towards each other, things were much the same. Nothing was awkward or strange – and that made me surprisingly happy. It was a good feeling knowing that we'd come to a stage where we felt completely comfortable with each other. I apparated to his place straight after my parents started driving to the town where we were meeting them. When I arrived at the little cottage I knocked on the front door and waited. The door creaked open and their stood a sullen looking Draco. He looked slightly surprised, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming till 10?"

"Sorry…" I couldn't help but feeling slightly unwanted, "I just didn't want to wait around for another hour and a half or however long it was going to take them so I thought I would come here and hang with you for a bit."

"Well I'm glad you did because-"

"Draco! Are you talking to someone?" came Narcissa's voice calling out from somewhere within the house.

His eyes widened slightly in what looked like a panicked expression, "Because of that." And he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door way. "Are you keen to go for a walk before we get your parents?"

I nodded and he slid his hand down to mine and intertwined our fingers.

It was strange how such a plain gesture could affect me so pleasantly when it came from him.

"I didn't think she could get any worse." He continued as we walked, "In fact I thought this Christmas gathering would calm her down a bit or something. But she's just freaking out about everything. She's trying to bake Christmas pudding, but even after she forced me to eat some of each one and I told her they were fine, she still threw them out. She's on her thirteenth one now." He babbled on as he hastily pulled me across the backyard and down the path I had just come, the early morning snow crunching beneath our boots. "She is planning on making 4 different types of potatoes; mashed, roasted, boiled and baked – simply because she isn't sure what you and your parents like. On top of that, she spent all of last night covering the entire house with Christmas decorations - which she took down and redid again this morning! She won't let the House Elves do anything except the cleaning because she hates cleaning. And there was the incident with the... well… I won't delve into that - but she's driving me nuts."

"What incident?" I asked curiously and feeling slightly concerned.

He opened the gate leading to the road and we headed out, "It's nothing. She wouldn't want me to talk about it."

Noticing his discomfort and getting the hint to leave the topic alone, I changed the subject; "Roasted."

He stopped and turned to me looking thoroughly confused until I elaborated, "My parents and I prefer roasted potatoes."

"Oh…" he mumbled, "Well that's good." We continued to walk on the snowy grass, following narrow country lane, its dark concrete covered in a thin layer of ice and snow.

"We should go tell her that now so that she doesn't go to the trouble of making the other kinds-"

"No! I just escaped from her. Plus, I want to spend some time with you before she drags you away from me." He said the last bit with a smirk.

I scoffed, "Well we could at least send her a Patronus to tell her- and to let her know that we've gone for a stroll as well; so she doesn't worry."

He stopped, stood up straight and lifted his hand to his forehead, saluting me mockingly as he shouted, "Eye-eye sir!"

I slapped him playfully on the arm and he continued walking.

"So aren't you going to cast one?" I said as I followed him.

"Sorry Granger, I'm not Scar-face or Weasel-boy – I'm not afraid of you and I'm not going to go around following your every order. Unlike them, I'm a real man. I do as I please, and not as anyone else asks." His words were good-natured, and his smirk assured me of the intended humour behind them.

"Oh really? I don't scare you huh?"

"Ha! Not in the least."

"Hmm…"

* * *

><p>Granger pulled out her wand, and for a second I thought she was going to try and make me eat my words by casting some nasty hex on me. But my fears dissolved as I saw a puff of silver escape from the tip of it and form into the shape of an otter. The small, ghost-like creature frolicked in the direction we had come from and was soon out of sight.<p>

I turned and continued to walk, a smug expression on my face. I successfully managed to divert the task of sending a Patronus myself. Granger probably thought I was just being a typical lazy Slytherin prat – which is good, because the reality is far more degrading. The reason being; I couldn't do it. I'd never been able to cast a Patronus; A fault which many of my family members, and other Death Eaters, had not failed to pick up on.

I didn't want Hermione to know it – I found it embarrassing, to say the least. It made me feel weak. Useless. Unworthy. Nothing I wasn't used to… but that's no reason to go adding to my list of known flaws.

I'd been lost in thought, not realising the autonomous feeling that was creeping up on me – that feeling you get when you're walking with someone following behind you, and then they stop and you somehow sense that you're alone.

I turned around, and just as my gut instinct had suggested, she wasn't there.

Then heard a rustling in the bushes, about ten metres back from where I stood, followed by a loud, high pitched scream that I instantly recognised as Hermione's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so don't freak out too much! This is technically only the first half of the chapter, because I have the next bit written. BUT I'm changing around a few things and it's not quite ready to go up. But I didn't want you guys waiting any longer than you already have. As I said in the first A/N – I'm currently in the process of moving houses. Therefore I don't know when I will next have internet access. In the case that I don't have the next chapter up (technically the rest of this chapter but I'm separating it) before I move houses and lose internet for goodness knows how long, I am uploading this to 1. Let you know that I am still alive and haven't abandoned the story, and 2. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer than you already have.**

**SO, I apologise for how short it is, as it's not quite 1000 words. But I have a whole 2000+ words coming your way as soon as possible. And as I said, I'm finished school now so I'll be writing all the time :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Although I don't think there is much point in giving any excuses for why it's been so long, I'm going to give them anyway. I HAVE been busy, life took over in a number of ways. But I won't bore you with the list. And then when life calmed down again (in the last 3 or so weeks) it had been so long since I'd written that when I tried, it either didn't seem to fit, seemed too different, or I just plain didn't think anyone would like it. So, Apology number 1: I really am sorry for taking so long, I am trying to get back into the swing of things. Hopefully soon I will have some form of routine again. But I'd rather produce something that fits and is halfway decent, yet takes ages to write, than rush it and give you an utter piece of crap. As a part of this apology, this chapter is almost three and a half thousands words long. So I hope that counts for something! Apology number 2: My writing has probably changed in the last few months and you might not like it. I am really sorry about that… Please do let me know if you don't like this chapter. I try to take on board everyone's advice and ideas, so you are helping!**

**And finally – thank you. Thank you so much for your patience and loyalty to this story. If you haven't abandoned reading it due to my horrendous life management skills, then thank you. You truly are loyal!**

**Much love, Mistwood xx.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21:<strong>

Panic struck me, the sound of her scream sending an electric charge down my spine. At first I froze, then adrenaline hit me and I pulled my legs forward as fast as could towards where the bushes had rustled, where the scream came from.

Another piercing scream cut through the cold air as I plunged into the shrubbery, my wand raised, a curse on the tip of my tongue. I pulled myself through the scratchy twigs, leaves and branches, frantically searching for any sign of a distinct mass of brown hair as one more scream rang through the forestry.

"Hermione!" I yelled "Where are you!"

Silence.

I continued walking in the direction that I thought the screams had come from, the silence shrouding me with fear - like suffocation. The bush became sparser and it was much easier to walk through. Soon the environment eventuated into trees rather than just clustered shrubbery and I could see more than a foot in front of me.

My eyes searched my surroundings quickly - falling on a small, still, body strewn on the ground.

I felt my heart falter and my throat constrict.

I ran over to her, not really able to feel my legs as I had become completely numb.

No. No. Nononononono!

I collapsed at her side. "Hermione!" my voice wavered.

She lay on her front, her arms and legs sprawled, her hair spread out in a mass.

I reached out tentatively and rolled her over.

* * *

><p>He placed his hands on my waist and shoulder, rolling me over so I was face up.<p>

I lasted about 20 seconds before I could no longer hold on and felt my stony expression stretch as I burst into laughter.

As I came 'alive' again, his face contorted with a mixture of expressions, finally settling on an entanglement of shock and confusion.

I lifted myself to a sitting position, still laughing as I said pointedly "Can't scare you, huh?"

He just stared at me with an expression I didn't quite recognise.

Then slowly, he rose to a standing position, before turning and walking back in the direction of the road.

"Oh come on Draco - it was just a joke!" I called to his retreating back as I swiftly got up and followed after him.

He pushed through the bush savagely, his pace quickened so much that by the time I had arrived at the road, he was already so far away that I had to run to try and catch up.

"Draco!" I breathed as I finally caught up with him. "Stop!" I said, grabbing his arm and turning him to face me whilst I clutched at the stitch in my side with my other hand.

The look on his face bore a resemblance that I could not mistake. A contemptuous glare that was only ever reserved for three people. A look that took me straight back to the days of our enmity.

"I-" my voice broke "I'm sorry… I didn't realise… I was just-"

"Joking?" he interrupted smoothly.

"I-" my voice faltered.

"I thought you were DEAD Granger!" he said, his voicing rising.

"Well that was the point…-"

"WHY would you do that!"

"To prove a point-"

"Always having to show people up aren't you Granger? Little Miss Know-It-All has to 'prove' herself all the time, even if it means joking about something like DEATH. Death is not a joke, death is not funny. I would have thought that YOU of all people would know that!"

I felt my jaw open and close a few times as I tried to find a way to respond. I felt like I was back in Hogwarts getting scorned by Professor McGonagall. Then his expression changed dramatically. The rage disappeared and anguish took over.

"I thought I had lost you." He said quietly as his gaze dropped to the ground.

We stood there for what felt like forever, but was probably only two minutes.

He turned away from me and continued walking down the road "Come on."

I followed as shock pulsed through me – I couldn't believe his reaction! It was ridiculous! Why would he get so upset over something so trivial? I mean, sure, maybe my acting skills had been a little too believable – but yelling like that? Getting SO angry over it?

I couldn't understand.

Twenty minutes passed of eerie silence. It felt unnatural. Silence between us had never been uncomfortable since we'd become friends – and now that it was, it didn't feel _right._

His voice broke the silence, making me jump.

"I'm sorry." He said tonelessly.

"…It's ok." I responded tentatively "But why'd you get so upset…?"

"I- I thought you were dead. I guess my natural impulse to react with is anger. My first thought when I saw you lying there was of who I was going to have to hex into oblivion for doing it to you."

That was slightly shocking.

"I'm sorry – I only meant to scare you. I didn't think you would actually get upset by it… I expected you to - well…" I drifted off, deciding it was probably better not to finish my sentence.

"You expected me to what?" he said as he eyed me suspiciously.

"Er… Well, I sort of thought you would freak out and run for it."

He looked confused "Why would I run…?"

"Um… because whatever or whoever 'killed' me could have gone for you too?"

He stared at me for a few second as if I was mental "You were trying to scare me through causing fear of losing my own life, not through fear of losing yours?"

I gave a quick nod, and a he looked at me incredulously so I added, "Well, it's what I'm used to! Can you really blame me? The Malfoy I grew up knowing only ever seemed to care for himself. The first sight of danger and you would flee – the perils of others never crossed your mind."

His expression turned angry again and he opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him "I know – you've changed now. You're different. I guess I just hadn't expected you to care because it was _me_."

"Because it was _you_? That's insane!" His expression softened and stepped closer, cradling my face with his hands "Hermione – you're the person that I care about most."

My breath caught it my chest.

There's the second shock of the day…

He leaned in a planted a small kiss on my lips before pulling back and looking at his watch. "Anyway, we can talk about this emotional crap later. We have parents to pick up."

* * *

><p>We apparated into town, meeting up with my parents outside of a small café. We all hopped in my parents' car and started the drive back to Malfoy's place, following his directions. I wondered how he knew the roads so well, considering he wouldn't have needed to drive them…<p>

Most of the ride Malfoy and my parents spent talking, laughing and sharing stories –Dad was currently explaining what very little he knew about the mechanics of cars and how they worked.

I sat and quietly contemplated what had happened. So Malfoy cared about me a whole lot more than I had expected… I wasn't really sure how to deal with that. Once I had gotten over the initial shock, I started to worry. What did he expect of me? I hadn't actually properly thought of how our friendship had changed and where it could possibly lead. What if I wasn't good enough to make him happy?

Thoughts spun round in my head, but soon enough, we were there.

I quickly shoved the worries to the back of my mind. I'm happy at the moment, why ruin that with negative thoughts? I'll continue as we are and let the chips fall where they may. What else can I do?

Not everything in my life needs a clearly defined plan. Not everything needs to have a reason. Isn't that what I was trying to change about myself? To become more spontaneous? Well this will be one way of doing that.

* * *

><p>Hermione was rather quiet on the journey back to my place… I hope I hadn't ruined anything between us because of my little outburst.<br>The truth is, I care about her more than I had ever anticipated.

Not just because I used to hate her, but even when we were initially becoming friends – I never ever expected for it to become like this… I'd never cared for anyone this much except Mother. But this is completely different, obviously. I never thought it possible for me to come to the point where I actually felt pain when I saw her supposedly dead body. It wasn't just emotional… It was almost tangible – physical. As if my very core was being shredded.

ARGH. I sound so STUPID.

What am I thinking? I feel like I'm going mental.

It's just that this is all so new to me, and I almost don't know how to handle it.

I led the Grangers through the gate, onto our property and up to the front door. Mrs Granger was telling Hermione how she loved old cottages such as these and she had always wanted to live in one, though it was not practical due to her profession as a Dentist.

People who fix teeth. Hermione had explained the whole concept to me, and although I understood it, it seemed completely irrational. An entire Profession designed to care for Muggle's teeth… When we Wizards could just use potions and spells on ourselves and all was fixed. Obviously they weren't magical and therefore had to improvise, but the whole thing seemed odd and impractical to me. I guess I just wasn't desensitised to Muggle ways enough yet.

We stepped into the cottage and I shut the door behind us, the abrupt change of temperature causing a sharp twinge against the skin of my face and hands when the soft warm air (thanks to the fire) engulfed us.

"Draco?" called Mother before appearing from the kitchen door, "Oh marvellous, you're here! Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it's lovely to meet you!" she rushed up to each, shaking their hands and kissing Mrs. Granger's cheek. "Oh you are freezing! Do come and sit in front of the fire – this way!" and she led the couple into the lounge and onto the couch.

Then came the blabbering.

Hermione and I trailed in after the three, and took up seats in the corner of the room at the chairs in front of the bookcase.

I groaned as I sat down, "Your parents are going to go insane listening to her yap on all day."

Hermione was twisted around in her chair as she watched our parents, "I don't know about that," she laughed quietly, "I think they'll get along just fine."

I turned and observed the three.

And she was right. As always.  
>The Grangers were laughing and talking with Mother as if they were all old friends.<p>

* * *

><p>We were soon all seated at the table, this time all talking together. We spoke about the House Elves, Mother's pet sheep, the conversion rate between Pounds and Galleons, Father, and even some of the war.<br>We ate roast. Everything roast. Roast lamb, roast chicken, roast stuffing, roast potatoes, roast pumpkins, roast carrots. We had Yorkshire pudding, peas, gravy, pumpkin juice and wine.

I had to admit, Mother's cooking had improved one hundred fold since her house arrest.

Once lunch and dessert were finished, Mother took the Grangers into the back part of the house to introduce them to the House Elves (at Mr. Granger's request) as they were extremely intrigued by the idea of meeting magical creatures.

"Ugh," groaned Hermione, "I'm stuffed! I can't understand how it's physically possible to eat so much food when it's only going to make you feel horrible and bloated afterwards!"

"Fatty," I laughed as I stood up and stretched.

She jabbed me in the stomach painfully and I winced, "You can talk, tubbalubs." She said with a grin.

"Ha-ha," I said sarcastically as I rubbed my full stomach. After eating as much as I did, I wouldn't be surprised if I sprouted a beer gut over-night.

"Whatcha wanna do now tubsy?"

I ignored the insult and replied, "How about a walk? There's a place I'd like to show you."

* * *

><p>After what seemed to be about 10 minutes of strenuous hiking through the cluster of trees that edged the meadow on Draco's property, following a small path that wound through it, I spoke up, "How much longer? And where are we going anyway?<p>

"There's a small brook up ahead, it's sort of pretty. Enchanting. It's a good place to sit and talk in privacy since Mother doesn't know about it. At least I don't think she does."

I stopped in my tracks and burst out with laughter, "Pretty? Enchanting?" I said exasperatedly before continuing in an exaggeratedly feminine voice, "Helloooo, my name is Draco Malfoy. Creeks are enchanting pretty things aren't they? I also love tea parties, frolicking with ponies and listening to Celestina Warbeck."

His face tinged pink and I laughed even more.

"Shut up, what's so funny about me saying something is pretty?"

I cracked up again and had to regain composure before continuing, "First of all, 'pretty' isn't a word that you hear most guys saying. Second of all, it's _you_ we're talking about. Hearing you say something like that is funny. It's just so out of the ordinary. It's like hearing a 5 year old using a big word in a very adult-like manner."

Seeing that he was still offended by my reaction I smiled cheekily and stepped closer to him, "and cute."

He turned around and kept walking.

* * *

><p>I wasn't <em>really<em> pissed off at her; I just wanted an excuse to make her work for my attention.

We continued the journey to the brook in silence and when we arrived I sat down on the smooth giant rock about the size of a park bench. She joined me but I avoided her eyes and pretended to be very interested in the rippling water. She shuffled close and spoke in a sarcastic pouty baby voice, "Did I hurt Drakie's feelings? Oh noooo. Widdle Drakie-pie feels inferior to the Mudblood!"

Slightly shocked at her choice of words, my head snapped up to look at her and she smirked.

I'd never seen Hermione smirk until a few months after we started hanging out – it was slightly disconcerting how much influence I seemed to have had on her.

I turned away again and soon felt a gentle kiss against my neck. I closed my eyes. Another kiss on my jaw. It took all my will power not to pounce on her right there. I'm not sure why I kept pretending to be mad – I think it's because part of me liked her initiating the affection. I liked the attention – as sad as it sounds.

Another kiss on my earlobe, a tingling sensation coursed through me. Then she trailed her finger around my lips, tracing the outline, causing me to open my eyes. She was biting her lip, all evidence of a smirk gone - her gaze soon lifting from my lips to my eyes.

* * *

><p>I looked up to his now open eyes - but not for long.<p>

He grabbed my face and pulled me to him, locking his soft lips onto mine and pulling me into a passionate kiss. I wanted it to last forever – this blissful, enchanting feeling that he cast over me whenever we embraced like this. But sure enough, our human necessities took the toll and we needed to stop to get some air. We pulled back simultaneously, breathing heavily, little puffs of mist emanating from our mouths each time we exhaled.

"Ha! I knew I could win you over." I said, grinning mischievously.

Draco's eyebrows raised as he replied sarcastically, "Oh _really?_"

And with that he picked me up jogged towards the small river, and dropped me. Straight into the shallow, icy cold water.

I screamed and splashed around in an attempt to right myself, surprised by the depth of the water. My thick coat didn't protect me for long, as I was soon completely soaked.

After much spluttering and splashing, I managed to uncoordinatedly stand up. Shivering, dripping, and - from what I can imagine - looking like a very angry drowned cat. I glared at a head of laughing blonde hair.

"Merry Christmas!" He said with a wink.

I charged.

He cackled with laughter and ran back up the path. I raced towards him as fast as my heavily soaked clothes would allow me.

"You. Will. **PAY**!"

* * *

><p>I raced through the through the meadow, laughing manically, causing me to receive many startled stares from the sheep. As I ran into the house I turned to see her awkwardly running a few metres behind me, and then before I knew it I was on the floor.<p>

I rolled over on the rug that I had tripped on and saw Hermione, somewhat resembling a very angry Grindylow, standing over me with her wand pointed at my face. Her angry expression soon switched to an evil grin - and then she pounced.

She landed straight on top of me, almost knocking the wind out of my chest. She wrapped her arms around my body, rolling us from side to side.

At first I was bewildered – her revenge was to hug me? And then as the freezing water soaked through my clothes, I realised what she was doing.

"Ha! Now we're both soaked and freezing." She said as she stood up, cheeks tinged pink from the running.

"Well I think you did that simply to get me to take my shirt off," I said as headed into the lounge and casually removed the now damp piece of clothing, placing it on the armchair of the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Pfft," she scoffed as she followed me, "Keep telling yourself that, ferret."

I chuckled and sat down with my legs crossed in front of the fire and added another log of wood. She followed suit, taking off her wet jacket and sitting down next to me as I got out my wand and reignited the dying embers.

"I wonder where our parents are…" she mumbled as she yawned.

"Probably yacking in the kitchen."

"As parents do," she said with a shiver as she hugged her knees tightly to her chest to try and warm up.

I watched her, and for some reason, I couldn't help but smile.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wind from a nearby brewing storm gave a low, continuous whistle into the chimney. Draco and Hermione both stared into the large fireplace, watching the orange flames dance around the logs of wood, listening to the crackling and whistling as it warmed them, the sound of a clock tic-toking somewhere in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The last piece was a bit of a new thing wasn't it? But I felt it necessary. Another fault I noticed with this chapter is it wasn't very Christmasy… I love Christmas and Christmasy things so I'm quite disappointed in myself about that :/ But don't worry! It's not over yet!**

**Also, any ideas for a chapter name?**

**Please review and let me know what you think xx.**


End file.
